Darkest Nightmare AU
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Curacao sacrificed her life to save the kids, but what if something happened a little differently? What if she had spotted Conan on the other end of the Ferris wheel with Akai and thought that Akai was holding him hostage? Well...she was ready to die to save the other four, she's damn sure going to be fine with making sure all five are safe. This changes things though. AU OOC T
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she was stopping the Ferris Wheel Curacao saw Akai holding onto Conan and thought he was putting him in danger? Raw Adrenaline and anger has her doing something that ends up changing everything. AU OOC)**

"I won't let it end like this!" Curacao shouted as she put the pedal to the floor of the crane she had hijacked to stop the runaway Ferris Wheel.

"Huh?" Curacao's eyes widened for a second when she noticed something on the far end of the Ferris Wheel. It was that little boy with glasses…Conan-kun.

Curacao's vision was getting hazy from blood-loss but it went bloody red when she saw a man dressed in black and with a gun strapped to his back holding Conan. With a roar of pure adrenaline and rage she ripped the pipe from where it had been in the lower part of her chest and upper part of her stomach and jammed it in the floor so that it kept the pedal down.

Jumping from the crane she raced towards Conan and the gun toting man, she was running on pure adrenaline and protective anger at the moment…as soon as it was over she was going to pass out and probably never wake up again but she didn't care!

She had to save the kids!

"Curacao?!" Conan was shocked to see her coming for them as she tackled Akai right off of the Ferris Wheel which had stopped and flattened the crane she had been in a moment ago. What was more surprising was the fact that he could see that her shirt was soaked with blood and yet as the three of them fell, she nimbly pushed off of the startled Akai with one bare foot and grabbed Conan before landing with just a slight wince and a horrible cracking sound from her ankle.

"Conan-kun! Did he hurt you?" Curacao asked frantically looking over the little detective in her arms who was staring at her wide eyed without his glasses.

"No…I'm alright. What about you? You're bleeding bad." Conan said looking at her stomach area where the metal rod had been lodged inside of her.

"Ah. It's not as fatal as I thought." Curacao said glancing down at her wound as well and wincing but thankfully it hadn't gone all the way through to her spine, nor had it hit her heart and lungs or other vitals. At the most it probably took off some of her spleen or liver.

"You stopped the Ferris Wheel even with that wound…you almost died saving all of us." Conan said his voice soft as he stared up at Curacao who smiled slightly at him as she fell to her knees, her adrenaline beginning to run out now that she knew the kids were all safe.

"I'm stained red with blood of innocent people, but you all…are still clean. You can still be…any color you want. I'm…glad…" Curacao fell at that point, her eyes slipping shut as the adrenaline wore off completely and she passed out.

"Curacao! Curacao! Kuso…you're not allowed to die!" Conan said immediately panicking and having flashbacks to when Simon had died in the fire, playing the piano like his father before him.

"She'll be fine as long as we get her some medical treatment." Akai said quickly walking over with a slight limp and checking on the woman as well.

"Medical…but if we do that the Bureau is likely to take her into custody and probably not treat her." Conan said biting his lip as he tried to think of something, anything he can do to help Curacao.

"Protective custody would be the best bet since those guys may come after her again if they ever learn she's alive." Akai agreed with his eyes narrowed as he ripped parts of her already torn skirt to make some makeshift bandages for her stomach.

"Protective…that's it!" Conan immediately pulled out his phone and hit one of the speed dial numbers.

"Ah Conan-kun? I'm afraid I'm a bit…preoccupied at the moment. Can I call you back?" Sato asked as she answered the phone.

"Detective Sato wait! The woman who stopped the Ferris Wheel is hurt badly and the people who attacked the Ferris Wheel might come after her again! We need her to be taken into protective custody for a little while and have her wounds be taken care of!" Conan said frantically into the phone and making Sato's eyes widen.

"The Ferris…The crane driver made it out? Kuso! Alright Conan-kun where are you? I'll be right there and have an ambulance on the way!" Sato said getting McGuire's and Takagi's attention immediately and intensely focused on her.

"About ten feet from the Aquarium wall right near the Ferris Wheel. Please hurry!" Conan said before hanging up and looking up at Akai who nodded his head.

"I've done all I can do for her. She needs professional help now. I'll report this to my superiors, they'll probably give her some leeway after she's healed up because of her actions." Akai said standing and making Conan nod as he moved so that Curacao's head was rested on his lap instead of the hard ground, it couldn't be comfortable for her to lay her head on the ground like that.

"Have Jodie-sensei call me when things settle down a bit. I'll talk with them about where we're going from there." Conan said although he remained staring down at Curacao's face, she looked so peaceful when she was out like a light. So much like when she had been having fun with the others.

"Right. Take care…kid." Akai said quickly making his departure when he noticed people heading for them.

"Conan-kun!" Sato called as she raced over, Takagi hot on her heels and McGuire nowhere to be seen.

"Detective Sato! We're over here! Detective Takagi the rest of the Detective Boys are in the pod!" Conan called making the two look startled and alarmed at that but Takagi raced further towards the Ferris Wheel to get the kids out.

"So this is the one who stopped the Ferris Wheel? She's hurt pretty bad." Sato said kneeling down beside Conan and Curacao and inspecting the makeshift bandages and the wound itself.

"It's not immediately fatal though and if we get her help she'll be fine right! So let's get that ambulance here and get her to the hospital!" Conan said making Sato nod and begin looking for more things to make bandages with since Curacao's skirt was pretty well destroyed, as was her shirt, and the bandages she already had were beginning to bleed through.

"Here use this." Conan said already ripping a piece of his shirt off as he took off the mostly intact but dirty shirt.

"I have more like it. So please take care of onee-san." Conan said looking at the surprised Sato who nodded and began adding the bandages to the damaged area, also checking the woman for a concussion as an ambulance began to pull up slowly because of the damages around them.

"She's going to need an emergency blood transfusion on our way there. Good thing we noted her blood type when she had that seizure earlier. Does anyone have the AB- blood type here? Can you ask the bystanders for a volunteer?" The paramedic asked as he and his partner loaded Curacao up and began to do what they could to get her stable for the ride.

"I'm AB-! You can use my blood I don't mind!" Conan immediately volunteered, going so far as to climb into the ambulance and begin to hook himself up for the transfusion.

"Little boy?!" The paramedics were startled.

"Nee-san…helped save everyone's lives! The least I can do is give her some blood!" Conan said causing Sato's eyes to soften as she climbed in there with him.

The paramedics did not argue with the detective as they closed the doors and began to drive off towards the hospital.

They didn't have time to waste.

"Let him give a bit and then you can take some from me until she's stable. I have AB- as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey look her eyes are moving!" A boys voice filtered through Curacao's mind as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Is she waking up?" A young girls voice, Ayumi-chan's voice she dimly realized, asked as something moved nearby. Strange she wasn't in as much pain as she thought she would be.

You'd think dying and being sent to hell for her countless sins would hurt a lot more.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Huh now that she thought about it, why was she hearing the kids voices? That was unmistakably Genta-kun's voice and he sounded close by.

Had she failed in saving the children? If she had then why were they here in hell with her? Surely they would be sent to heaven and finally be given the wings that she was sure they had hidden! There was no other way that those kids could be so pure and good as to help her when she had amnesia other than the fact that they had been angels in disguise.

"She's probably still in a lot of pain. They're starting to take her off of the medication now that she's out of the danger zone and stable. It's not a good idea to lean on the bed and risk jostling her wounds." That childish but mature voice…that was Sherry-chan wasn't it? Curacao wondered how she had reversed her age, how had she been turned into a child? She probably should have asked her that back at the Ferris Wheel when she had the chance, but it hadn't been on her list of concerns right then.

"She's probably disoriented as well or believes that she's dead and in the afterlife. She was badly injured when she passed out after all." That was Conan-kun's voice! But hadn't she saved him and held him in her own two arms before she died? How would he have died then? Unless…

Of course. She wasn't dead…that explained why she heard the childrens voices. They must have saved her again. Those kids really were angels, it seems like even Sherry-chan had helped save her. Heh. They were both traitors to the Black Organization after all. So at least it made sense for the shrunken scientist to help save her, but the others…

She was relieved that the children were alright and weren't really in hell. While she didn't care what happened to her, she didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Ah! She _is_ awake! She's smiling!" Ayumi-chan's words had her noticing that her lips had moved upwards without her meaning to… but she didn't bother turning them back down. The kids liked seeing her smile after all.

"If you want to sleep some more nee-san, you can. You're doing a lot better now but you're still pretty hurt. We don't mind if you want to rest." Conan-kun's surprisingly calm and mature voice said and he sounded closer.

"Yeah if you're tired then just sleep! I do it all the time!" Genta-kun said and his voice was a bit louder than she would like, but she didn't mind. Even though it made her head pound a bit, she was happy to hear their voices.

"Yeah but you shouldn't do it in class so much Genta-kun." Mitsuhiko-kun said to the bigger boy, causing the two to bicker a bit.

"Knock it off before you get us kicked out. This is a hospital, you should keep your voices down." Sherry-chan scolded both boys who quickly quieted down. So she was in a hospital?

She was so relieved to hear that all of the kids were safe and close by, slowly peeling her eyes open to check and make sure they were okay for herself.

"Her eyes opened!" Ayumi was the first one that Curacao saw and even though there was a small bruise on her jaw that was fading, the girl looked perfectly fine.

"Ayumi-chan." Curacao said softly, her voice a bit scratchy but she didn't care as she slowly maneuvered her body to look for the other kids.

"Easy you shouldn't move too much." Mitsuhiko was by the left side of her hospital bed looking worriedly up at her.

"Mitsuhiko-kun." Curacao murmured as she noticed the small cast on his arm, wondering what happened and hoping it wasn't her fault. If someone had hurt the boy though… well while her primary talents were in infiltration and memorization, she was _very_ good at assassination as well.

"Your stomach and chest are still kinda fresh! You don't want to bust a stitch!" Genta was next to Mitsuhiko as he looked at her worried as well but grinning.

"Genta-kun." Curacao sighed out, relieved that the large boy didn't have more than a few bruises on him.

"It took them a while to stitch you up properly. You don't want them to do it again." Sherry approached her right side, having lowered the blinds a bit to limit the light coming in from the sun. Judging by the position of the suns rays it must be about five in the afternoon if she had to guess.

"Sherry-chan." Curacao noticed a bruise on the girls temple but it wasn't a bad one, in fact it was mostly gone.

"Her name is Ai, nee-san. Here you must be thirsty." Conan was walking over to the right side of her bed as well from the sink, a glass of water in his left hand for her. His right arm was in a shoulder sling.

"Conan-kun. Thank you." Curacao nearly sagged in relief since all of the children were accounted for and the worst wounds seemed to be Mitsuhiko-kuns wrist and Conan-kun shoulder and it didn't look like either were breaks by the positioning. Fractures or sprains most likely.

"Thanks to you we're all okay, and so are most of the bystanders that had been at the park. The worst wound out of our group is Mitsuhiko's sprained wrist from when the Ferris Wheel was falling and my fractured shoulder blade and a few broken and cracked ribs from some falls and the explosion. You were a lot worse off." Conan noted making her eyes dart over the two boys again before she smiled.

"You had a bad concussion, several broken and cracked ribs, some internal bleeding, not to mention the damage to your liver from that piece of metal that had been lodged in you, and a badly sprained ankle from landing wrong when you rescued Conan. I believe you sustained more damage than anyone else at the park, well aside from the few deaths that is." Sherry, apparently Ai, explained causing Curacao to smile as she patted the bed, making Ayumi climb up first.

"Come here children." Curacao said opening her arms and beckoning all the children towards her, making Ai and Conan exchange looks but shrug and join in once the other three were in the hold. Although unlike the smaller four, Genta couldn't get on the bed but instead stood close and leaned over where Curacao pulled him into the hug.

"Thank you." Curacao said softly as she hugged all four children to her chest, being more mindful of their wounds than her own.

"Why thank us? You were the one that saved us and lots of other people?" Genta asked confused as Curacao smiled down at them all softly, resting her chin on top of their heads.

"Before I lost my memories… I wasn't a good person. I didn't think there was any innocence or anything good left in this world but then... then I lost my memories in that wreck and I was found by five brave and sweet kids. Kids who showed me that there was still good worth protecting in this world. You five… you five gave me a reason to change from being a bad person." Curacao said and she had some tears in her eyes as she hugged them a little tighter.

"You five gave me a good reason to live for at least a little longer. You five are a reason for my heart to beat now, not to be a bad person but to try and be… good like you five. Thank you… for giving me a reason to live!" Curacao said and her tears fell for a moment before Conan reached up and wiped them away.

"The reasons to kill people are plenty, but you don't need a reason to save someone." Conan said repeating the words he had said to another person a long time ago.

"It doesn't matter what you were like before. The old you died, she died in that Ferris Wheel or… maybe a little before then. Let the dead rest. You're a new person now so… be that person." Ai added in, speaking from experience on letting Shiho 'die' even if she was still trying to find a way to get her original body back.

"Yeah! It doesn't matter if nee-san used to be bad cause she's not bad anymore!" Mitsuhiko said grinning.

"Yeah a bad person wouldn't have a key ring like ours! Or save our lives!" Genta said grinning brightly as well up at Curacao.

"Sometimes people that everyone calls bad, have just gotten a bad hand in life. Conan-kun told me that once! You just had a bad hand but now it's better now! Nee-san doesn't have to be bad anymore cause now she has the Detective Boys on her side!" Ayumi said determinedly and causing the other two actual kids to cheer at that.

"Although since the old you is dead, that means you need a new name right? For the new you." Ai mentioned that making Curacao look at her surprised as she released the kids but they all stayed right where they were, none of them thinking anything of staying right there in her embrace. She certainly wasn't complaining. The kids, her kids, were safe and protected when she had them close by.

"That's right! We need to help Nee-san come up with a new name!" Genta said causing everyone to think hard at that for a moment aside from Conan.

"Kireina Kokoro." Everyone looked at Conan for a moment at that while he just shrugged. It made sense to him.

"Clean Heart?" Ai questioned raising an eyebrow but she didn't say anything against it.

"She nearly died trying to save us, and I'm 97% sure she knew she would die too. She has a big heart, and she's wiping her hands clean from her past so…" Conan trailed off making Curacao blush a bit but glance upward. It was true. She had expected to die but she hadn't cared. As long as the children were okay…she would have died smiling.

"Kireina Kokoro." Curacao tried it out on her tongue as the others looked at her to see if she liked it.

"Kireina…" Curacao tried out the first name alone as she tasted it to see what it felt like. It felt… natural.

The actual kids all let out a loud cheer while Conan and Ai just smiled as Curacao smiled brightly at them.

They all agreed with her request quite easily.

"Yes I like it. From now on… please call me Kireina…or rather…Kireina-nee-san if it's alright with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You understand we'll have to keep a close eye on you…but because you saved hundreds of lives I think we can be a bit lenient, provided of course that you don't return to being a criminal." James Black said after all of the kids but Conan had left the hospital, Jodie and Andre Camel being in the room as well just in case.

"Please don't mistake me for a fool. Even if I tried returning to the syndicate, they'd murder me in a heartbeat. They had a good go at it already after all." The now labeled Kireina said although she wasn't tensed nor sounded upset by it.

"Fair enough. We've already heard that you were good at infiltration and fighting, not to mention making a mess out of the highway but still surviving against two trained agents, but are there any other specialties we should be aware of?" James asked nodding a bit as he looked at the woman seriously.

"My ability to memorize things since I have color-grapheme synaesthesia, mainly focusing on the colors of the Curacao they had assigned me the codename of. I also have good aim with throwing weapons and a decent aim with a gun but I prefer hand to hand." Kireina said without hesitation before she heard a small growling sound.

"You skipped lunch and probably breakfast working on a case again didn't you, Cool Kid?" Jodie asked looking at the blushing and embarrassed Conan, she looked torn between amused and scolding while the two FBI men chuckled slightly s Conan flushed a bit brighter. Kireina wasn't amused at all however as she raised her arms to the boy, causing the FBI agents to tense.

"Come here Conan-kun." Kireina's voice was gentle but firm and making Conan look confused as he stepped up to her bed, quickly climbing in it when she moved as if to lift him up herself. Even though he didn't weigh much, lifting anything wouldn't be good on her stitches and broken/cracked ribs.

"You shouldn't skip meals Conan-kun. You're a growing boy and you need all the nutrients you can get. Here open wide." Kireina scolded Conan gently as she pulled him into her less injured side as she pulled over the tray of lunch that a nurse had left her, spearing a forkful of chicken and holding it to Conan's mouth.

"I can feed myself nee-san, besides this is your food." Conan said his face bright red as he was treated like the child he appeared to be by the silver haired woman.

"I can go days with little to no food, I'll be fine missing a bit of one meal. You're still a growing boy and need to eat." Kireina said sternly but still being gentle as she continued to feed Conan who looked embarrassed and gave the FBI agents a helpless look.

"Looks like you're quite the mother bear." James said with a chuckle as Kireina continued to feed Conan with one hand, a small smile on her face as she kept him cuddled close to her side with her other arm. The words from the highest ranking FBI agent had Kireina's eyes widening as she glanced up at them, a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"I love children." Kireina admitted quietly as she stared down at Conan with soft eyes, causing him to look up at her and smile.

"Well…I know of at least one thing we can do with you that you might like then." James said as he stood up, causing the former spy to tense and move her arm in front of Conan protectively.

"We have a small detective that needs to remain in the shadows for his own safety and yet he still finds himself in danger a lot. Tell me… in exchange for giving us information when we ask and wearing a tracking bracelet, how about you be this small detective's assistant and bodyguard?" James offered causing Jodie to raise an eyebrow while Conan furrowed his brow for a moment.

"Wait are you asking her to-" Conan was cut off by James nodding his head with one hand raised for silence.

"As expected of you to figure it out so quickly Conan-kun. We can come up with a new identity for you and supply you with a wig and some contacts to keep your former coworkers from recognizing you." James said looking at Kireina who bit her lip at that as she glanced at everyone in turn. Honestly it seemed like a good deal, a great one! One that was too good to be true!

That was actually the problem.

"Take the deal nee-san. You get three meals a day and a place that's comfy to sleep and you can see me and the others every day!" Conan said encouraging the silver haired woman to accept the deal and making her eyes widen and soften again as she looked at him.

She looked at the small glasses wearing boy that was curled up close to her side, and yet not hard enough for it to hurt her ribs or stitches which were really beginning to ache now.

"I can see the kids every day?" Kireina asked swallowing thickly at that as she focused on what she believed to be the most important part. The kids, her kids. Her innocent, and not so innocent in Ai's case, angels who had given her a reason to live.

"Yes, you'll be able to see at least one of them every day and the others are never far from him. He is quite the trouble magnet and can do with a responsible adult watching over him when we cannot, not to mention that I dare say believe he could do with a mother figure since he is living with a teenage girl and her father." James said causing Conan to groan slightly.

"I accept." Kireina didn't hesitate after that. She could see her kids every day and help protect them from all the darkness in the world and possibly be a maternal figure for one of them! She didn't care if this was leading her into a trap, it was too good to pass up.

Her kids.

"Must you say that? Kaa-san goes into mama bear whenever I can see her, Ran acts as a nee-chan or young kaa-san most of the time, and that's not even counting Ms. Kaden, Officer Sato and my godmother!" Conan said giving James a _look_ and earning a snicker from Jodie.

"Ah but Cool Kid is always in danger, and could always do with more people that care about him." Jodie pointed out with a grin while Kireina slowly looked down at Conan, the pieces sliding together.

"I swear you are enjoying this." Conan deadpanned. Jodie just grinned wider at him.

Kireina's reaction stopped any more comments however as she smiled brightly and pulled Conan into a hug that had his face in her chest, much to Jodie's amusement at how red he turned.

"I get to stay with and be a mom to Conan-kun? That's perfect! You can call me Kireina-kaa-san if you want too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Good news Kireina-san. I talked to Ran-nee-chan and Ojii-san and got them to agree to let you stay with us." Conan said when he visited her in the hospital a month later, causing the woman to smile brightly at him again as she looked up from her magazine that one of the officers had been kind enough to bring her.

"That's great Conan-kun. Do you mind if I ask you something though?" Kireina asked smiling as she set aside the magazine and motioned for the boy to join her on the bed in his now usual spot of being curled into her side.

"Hm?" Conan hummed out as he curled into her warmth that he would never admit it to anyone…but it reminded him of his mother the times when she was home when he was younger and had nightmares.

"You're not really a little kid like Ayumi-chan and Genta-kun are you? You're far too smart and know far too many things you shouldn't. Which means you're like Sherry, sorry Ai-chan, is then right? You were shrunken." Kireina said causing Conan to tense at this, something she noticed immediately.

"I don't really care if you are. I just want to know how you ended up that way. You're still my little Conan-kun." Kireina quickly hurried to reassure the boy that she didn't care about it and making him relax a little bit.

"I was a famous high-school detective until I saw a shady deal happening at TropicalLand one night. I was knocked out from behind by who I now know as Gin and was fed an experimental poison, only instead of killing me it had the same effect that it had on Haibara." Conan said and his voice was a lot more mature and a bit deeper now and making Kireina nod her head. So that's how Sherry had escaped from the room. It made sense since the room was meant to hold an adult instead of a child.

"Are you still planning on bringing the Black Organization down?" Kireina asked causing Conan to nod and making the silver haired woman smile as she pulled him into a hug.

"Then the FBI were right with letting me be your bodyguard. You're going to need all the help you can get to take them down, especially with your shrunken size." Kireina said causing Conan to look up at her surprised. Kireina just gave him a soft maternal smile that reminded him of his mother as she leaned down to kiss his forehead just as a nurse came in to check on her.

"I don't care who you used to be Conan-kun. You're still the same little Conan-kun to me, just like how you don't care that I used to be Curacao. You're my little detective and one of my kids." Kireina said causing Conan to blush a bit.

"Fine but I feel the need to warn you about my godmother." Conan said not looking at her, causing her to chuckle a bit at him acting so shy.

"Your godmother?" Kireina asked only to tense when the apparent nurse had a gun out and aimed at her head.

"That would be me. It's surprising to see you still alive Curacao." The nurse said smirking at Kireina who side eyed her seriously while Conan merely sighed and put a hand to his face.

"So the syndicate knows that I'm still alive. Are you here to kill me Vermouth? If so then at least spare Conan-kun from dying or having to see it." Kireina said identifying the nurse easily and making her smile darkly.

"Do I even want to know how you snuck a gun into a hospital Aunty?" Conan asked looking at the nurse while Kireina pulled him closer protectively, only to blink at the term of endearment.

"Ask me no questions and I might not tell you a lie." Vermouth said smirking at Conan who sweat-dropped.

"That is not how that saying goes. Now come on Aunty put the gun away and try to act normal. You promised me you wouldn't kill or hurt her." Conan said giving Vermouth a stern look that causing her to sigh and open the chamber of the gun to show that it wasn't loaded.

"You could have let me scare her for a little longer. Why are you ruining my fun?" Vermouth asked near pouting at Conan who gave her an unimpressed look.

"Because I brought my godmother and 'Aunt' to meet Kireina who seems to have adopted me and the rest of the Detective Boys. I did not bring Vermouth to attack or scare Curacao." Conan said seriously and making Vermouth sigh slightly but put up the empty gun.

"Fair enough." Vermouth allowed although she was mentally sighing at how much Conan took after Yukiko.

" _Vermouth_ is your godmother?" Kireina asked as she stared between the two of them.

"I've been good friends with his mother since before he was born. Hell I helped deliver him when he was born and he even called me kaa-san a lot when he was a child the first time. While I don't get to see him often because of the syndicate, I do take my job as godmother seriously. He's my little Silver Bullet after all." Vermouth said causing Conan to sigh at the title she said he shared with Akai. The silver bullets to bring down the BO. Of course, thanks to Vermouth the BO only knew of Akai and not of him.

"I didn't know she was part of the BO until a long time after I was shrunk. I'm still not sure if she's more pissed that they tried to kill me, or happy that I'm a kid again." Conan said with a sigh of his own. Vermouth very carefully kept her face in a grin, oh she had been pissed and had made Gin and Vodka's lives _hell_ for the last while.

But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Of course I'm happy that you're a kid again. It means I get to dress you up and make up for some of the time that I missed on the first go around." Vermouth said grinning at Conan who twitched and eyed her warily.

"If you stick me in a dress again I am going to hurt you and scream pedophile." Conan deadpanned causing Vermouth to pout at him while Kireina was just lost on how things had ended up this way.

"We can come to an agreement later Silver Bullet-kun. I believe right now I need to tell our dear Curacao here what exactly I'll do to her if she lets you get hurt at all." Vermouth said giving a dangerous look to Kireina who tensed at being on the receiving end of the glare.

"Agreement? Don't try to make arrangements you know you won't be able to keep." Conan said unbothered by the threatening aura around his godmother at the moment. He dealt with her a good bit as a child the first time around, he was no longer bothered by it.

"Ah but I plan to keep this agreement sochi-kun. After all…I have Yukiko-chan on speed dial." Vermouth said pulling out her phone and causing Conan to go tense in a heartbeat. Kireina would deny it forever but she felt a piece of herself die inside in pure horror at that moment.

Vermouth was calling her Conan-kun sochi and he didn't even seem to notice or be phased by it? If Vermouth was protective of the son of her best friend…how bad would she be for the boy she calls her own son?

Neither of the two noticed how pale Kireina went as she thought of how badly Vermouth would torture her if she let anything hurt Conan-kun. Not that she was planning on letting anyone or anything hurt him anyways but this….well…she had a whole new reason to make double sure nothing _scratched_ him.

And neither of the two of them noticed as Conan jumped on Vermouths arm to try and wrestle the phone away from her. And she not only let him but also played with him a bit, like a lion teaching it's cub how to pounce and attack.

"Oh no. No. You are _not_ calling okaa-san and getting her to help dress me up! Not this time kaa-san!"

"That's not a good way to try and limit someone's movements sochi-kun."

"Fuck off and give me that phone kaa-san!"

"My what language. Who taught you words like that I wonder?"

"You did!"

"Oh yeah, that _was_ me wasn't it? It's not nice to bite sochi-kun."

"It's not nice to stick me in a dress!"

"I'm never nice sochi-kun. Now stop squirming or you'll hurt your ribs further."

"You can't say that you're not nice and then go mother hen on me at the same time!"

"Watch me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ran-nee-chan! Uncle! I'm home and I brought Kireina-san." Conan called loudly a week or so later as he opened the door of the Mouri Detective Agency for him and Kireina who was holding a small bag of things. Most of it was simple cloths that they had bought on their way here from the hospital but there were also necessities like a tooth brush among other things that Conan did _not_ want to know about.

Kireina only looked slightly different than she did when she had amnesia. She was wearing a contact to make both of her eyes seem a regular shade of blue, and her hair was just a little bit shorter with some colored dye at the ends of it. So instead of it being pure silver she had the tips dyed alternating colors of red, blue, green, and orange since her hair was already very close to white.

Conan had asked if that would be okay for a disguise since it was so…simple but she had just smiled and said that sometimes simple worked best. Besides, as Vermouth could attest too, most of the Organization that knew of her and would recognize her knew she _never_ messed with her hair and would never dye it any kind of color considering how proud she was of its natural silver color. Thus even if they noticed how similar she looked, they would overlook her easily when they noticed she had two blue eyes and the tips of her hair dyed different colors. Even if they _did_ notice she was similar to Curacao in appearance…as far as the Organization knew Curacao had been crushed and then burnt by the crane that had stopped the Ferris Wheel.

"Welcome home Conan-kun!" Ran and another womans voice called from the living room, both women looking up and one quickly frowning.

"Kisaki-san? I didn't know you would be here too!" Conan said smiling at the famous lawyer while Kireina just bowed as she stepped inside and removed her shoes.

"I just came to talk to Ran about something for a little while. Ara? Who would this be?" Eri asked her eyes sharpening as she looked at Kireina and then gave her husband a steely glare.

"Ah. Welcome Kireina-san. I hope you were okay getting here with just Conan-kun's help?" Ran asked before her father could open his mouth to question why his wife was giving him such a look.

"Thank you, and yes that's fine. I love spending time with Conan-kun, the other children were with us too for a while but they split off to go do homework." Kireina said smiling brightly. The children had helped her pick out cloths she liked that they thought suited her, although most of the clothes she had picked looked similar to a waitress uniform.

"How are your wounds? You're not fully recovered yet so perhaps you should take it easy right?" Ran asked frowning worried as she thought about the bad shape the woman had been in from the way both Conan and Sato had described it.

"I'm fine. My ankle mended three weeks ago, most of my ribs are feeling better, and my stitches have already been taken out so I'm at no risk of popping them. Even if this little trouble magnet attracts another case soon, I'll be perfectly fine." Kireina said smiling before Conan pulled on her skirt a bit when she smiled down at him.

"Ne? Let's go set your stuff down Kireina-san. You're sharing my room!" Conan said smiling up at the woman as he pretended to act like a child and causing Eri to raise an eyebrow.

"Sharing a room with Conan-kun?" Eri asked questioning this as she looked at Kireina sternly. Surely the woman didn't have anything…inappropriate in mind did she?

"Ah I'm sorry ma'am I haven't introduced myself properly yet have I? My name is Kokoro Kireina. I'll be staying here from now on." Kireina said with a bow and making Eri raise the other eyebrow at this. That answered nothing.

"Someone mind explaining things to me on why there is a new house guest? Especially such a young and beautiful one?" Eri asked looking pointedly at her husband.

"Hey don't look at me! She's here cause of the brat not me!" Kogoro said yelping at the glare his wife was giving him.

"Don't be blaming things on Conan-kun like that!" Eri said sternly to her husband who opened his mouth to protest only to be interrupted by Conan's snickering.

"This isn't funny bra-" Kogoro tried to slam his fist into Conan's head like always but was quickly stopped by Kireina's slim hand grabbing his wrist as she glared darkly at Kogoro.

"Don't touch him." Kireina hissed at the detective, murder in her eyes as she dropped the shopping bags from her free hand and got ready to beat the shit out of the detective.

"It's okay Kireina-san! Uncle does this all the time!" Conan said smiling up at Kireina although he was thankful that he hadn't been hit for once. Those things did hurt, and he got tired of it after the fiftieth time.

"If I see you hurt him…" Kireina did _not_ look reassured however and instead just seemed madder as she glared darker at Kogoro who broke out into a sweat. Now he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew better than to get on a womans bad side. Especially a woman who was quite dangerous from what he heard from McGuire.

"Tou-san I've told you before to stop hitting Conan-kun. And besides from what Sato-keiji has said, she's very protective of Conan-kun and you don't want to pick a fight with her. Stop antagonizing our guest." Ran scolded her father while Kireina released his wrist and lightly pushed him back away from Conan.

"Are you okay Conan-kun?" Kireina asked immediately checking on the little boy who nodded his head with a bright smile.

"I'm good Kireina-san! Uncle didn't hit me or even touch me at all." Conan said gratefully while Kireina relaxed a bit and smiled.

"Good." Kireina said patting his head gently as she picked her bags back up while Eri had watched everything in silence.

"Due to all of the dangerous situations that Conan-kun becomes exposed to on a daily basis, I've been assigned as his bodyguard. That's why I'll be sharing a room with him." Kireina said smiling pleasantly at Eri who blinked at this.

"Just Conan-kun's? Although Ran-chan and Kogoro are in dangerous situations as well just as often?" Eri questioned this with a slight frown.

Kireina's blank look and returning comment had the attorney admitting that the silver haired woman had a point.

And honestly it had her wondering why he hadn't been assigned a bodyguard before now.

"Ran-san is a Karate champion. Mouri-san is a Judo expert and a famous detective. Conan-kun is _seven years old."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Everyone this is Kireina-san. She'll be joining us from now on but she won't be bothering any of you. She just here for her job. Kireina-san if it's alright with you I'll let the children ask you a few questions before the start of class." Kobayashi-sensei said looking at the silver haired woman next to her who bowed politely. Kireina's eyes crinkled as she smiled brightly at the class when she rose from her bow.

She was wearing her usual waitress like outfit but she had traded out the black for light blue. Of course the only reason she was allowed to follow Conan even to school was because the FBI and local police had alerted the school faculty and staff that she was a personal bodyguard for a high profile target. Which was technically true and even Kobayashi-sensei admitted that Conan should have had someone protecting him for a while now.

"It's perfectly fine with me. Ask me anything you like kids. My name is Kokoro Kireina but you can simply call me Kireina-nee-san." Kireina said looking at the kids in the classroom who looked intrigued by her.

"Is your hair really silver?" One boy asked curiously.

"Yes it is, I was born with silver hair." Kireina said without hesitation, she had been expecting that question.

"What's your job?" A girl from the middle row near Ai-chan and Ayumi-chan asked raising her hand.

"Well…I guess you can consider me a guardian. But I can't say too much about it. It's a secret." Kireina said holding a finger over her lips with a grin.

"What's your favorite color?" One girl yelled out.

"Well I have five favorites. Red, blue, green, orange, and white. See?" Kireina asked pulling her ponytail around to show them the dyed tips of her hair. A few kids looked amazed at the colors in her hair as she dropped the ponytail so that it rested on her shoulder where they could see the colors.

"You all can ask her more at break time. Let's get started on class now." Kobayashi-sensei said clapping her hands and causing Kireina to nod and move towards the back of the classroom.

"How old are you nee-san?" One boy tactlessly asked as she moved past him.

"It's rude to ask a woman her age." Kireina said wagging a finger at him but not looking upset.

"Ne Conan-kun. How old do you think Kireina-nee-san is? She doesn't look much older than Kobayashi-sensei." The boy then turned and looked at Conan who barely batted an eye.

"I doubt if she's as old as Kobayashi-sensei. Kobayashi-sensei went through years of college and training to become a teacher after all. Kireina-nee can't be any older than twenty five or so and Kobayashi-sensei is older than that." Conan said barely paying attentiom and causing Kobayashi-sensei's eyebrow to twitch.

"That's not nice!" Kobayashi-sensei scolded as she turned around, throwing a marker at Conan. Conan's eyes widened and he began to duck on reflex but the marker never hit him or the person behind him.

"I wouldn't try that again if I was you." Kireina had, in the span of less than two seconds, jumped clear over the desk separating her from Conan's aisle and caught the marker in mid-air without even wrinkling her shirt or ruffling her skirt in the process.

"Sensei." Kireina's words were cold and her eyes colder as she stared at the teacher who looked just as shocked as the students did.

"What you just did wasn't very nice either, sensei, and it would be a _very_ bad idea to do it again." Kireina said throwing the marker lightly so that it landed on the desk and rolled to a stop just before it could fall off.

"Are you okay, Conan-kun?" Kireina asked her dark and scary look turning into a smile in an instant.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks, Kireina-san." Conan said looking surprised by her actions as well.

"Mou. I've already told you fifty times. If you won't call me Kireina-kaa-san, then at least call me nee-chan!" Kireina said pouting at Conan who sweatdropped.

"You sure seem to like being called nee-san or kaa-san." Conan said with a sigh and making Kireina smile although it was tinged with sadness and her eyes were sad as well, something Conan noticed while Ai winced. She knew why Curacao loved children so much. She had learned of it when she had to run bloodwork on the woman once a little before she was labeled a traitor to find out which poison had been used on the silver haired woman.

Although she hadn't been aware that it was _Curacao_ at the time, she had just thought it was some random low level agent.

"Now be good and don't make the sensei mad. I might get in trouble if she tries another stunt like that." Kireina said patting Conan's head and moving towards the back of the room again.

"Kireina-nee is scary." One by murmured making the others nod dumbly. They had never seen someone go from murderous to happy that fast, even the rest of the Detective Boys were a bit startled.

"Hey Conan-kun? Why does nee-san want you to call her kaa-san?" Ayumi asked looking confused at this and making Conan sigh.

"She really likes kids, besides she's living with me at the Detective Agency. Apparently she thought that a drunk like Uncle wasn't a good influence and Ran-nee couldn't do it on her own. She's a bit scared of my godmother but I think she's still considering adopting me." Conan said not really blaming her for not considering Kogoro a good influence or being scared of Vermouth. His 'second mother' as his mother calls Vermouth, could be scary when she wanted to be.

Ai raised an eyebrow at him. His godmother could scare a hardened BO member? Well former member now but the point still stands.

"Your godmother? Why don't you live with her if you can't live with your parents?" Mitsuhiko asked and everyone in class was hanging on Conan's words, he almost never spoke about his family after all. Even Kobayashi-sensei had stopped writing on the board when Conan mentioned his godmother.

After all her boyfriend Shiratori had mentioned a few of the police officers 'theories' about Conan-kun's parents or background. If they turned out to be true… well… most of the first division seemed to consider Conan-kun one of their own, and _no one_ hurt a cop and got away with it in this district. Past or present.

"Kaa-san's an actress so she flies all over the world a lot. She wanted me to have a somewhat stable childhood which is why I stay with Ran-nee-chan. Although Kaa-san does drop by sometimes, mostly just to mess with me." Conan said without thinking about it as he filled out the page in his workbook without even paying attention to the questions. This was all kid stuff he could do in his sleep after all.

"But we were talking about your godmother not your mom." Genta pointed out making Conan blink and then blush a bit and look sheepish as he glanced up at them.

"Sorry. My godmother was there when I was born and visited a lot when I lived with my parents and my mom called her my 'second mother' and my dad would joke and say that I was lucky for having two mothers so I just have been calling her kaa-san since I could talk. It's a habit and she doesn't help by calling me her sochi all the time." Conan said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Eh but why would your godmother scare Kireina-nee?" Ayumi asked looking confused and making Conan snort a bit.

"My godmother is _very_ protective of me and possessive since she considers me the only child she'll ever have and she has a lot of enemies or people who would hurt me to get to her. She wanted to make sure Kireina-san…er Kireina-nee-san knew _exactly_ who she was dealing with when Kireina-nee moved in with us. She may have went a little overboard." Conan said making Kireina give him a flat look.

"She snuck into the hospital disguised as a nurse, came into my room, and held a gun against my head as she mentioned what she would do to me if I ever scratched a hair on your head… while you were _in my lap_. You call that a 'little' overboard?" Kireina asked raising an eyebrow at Conan who shrugged as everyone stared at the two in disbelief.

"The gun wasn't loaded and besides. That's not as bad as what she did to my first babysitter. Poor girl quit ten seconds after kaa-san finished threatening her. Okaa-san thought it was hilarious but Otou-san wasn't too happy with her." Conan said shrugging unbothered while the kids around him were pale and Kobayashi-sensei was gaping in disbelief wide eyed.

"Because she scared off the babysitter?" Ai asked raising an eyebrow seemingly amused with the whole thing.

"Because she kidnapped me for a week afterwards and took me with her to Vegas. By the time I came back home she had taught me how to hotwire a car, break a grown man's foot in no less than five places, _and_ cheat a casino out of its money without getting caught." Conan said completely deadpanned causing Kireina to open her mouth for a moment in disbelief before she slowly closed her mouth.

"Normally I wouldn't believe a story like that but I _know_ your godmother. That sounds _exactly_ like something she would do just for laughs or possibly bragging rights." Kireina admitted making Conan shrug.

"You get used to it. Between her and Okaa-san things were never boring at least." Conan said bored utterly as he finished the entire workbook without realizing it.

"Things can get boring around you?" Ai asked as if in wonder at the mere thought of it.

"Considering how bored I am now, I'd say so." Conan said giving her a glare.

That was about the time when the door to the classroom was kicked open. All the normal children screamed at the sight of the large scarred man with the gun in his hand, Conan just put his head into his hands.

"You were saying?" Ai asked as she flipped a page in her magazine, although she was smirking a bit.

"You are so in detention Edogawa-kun." Kobayashi-sensei said giving the boy an unimpressed look even as she ushered the kids further away from the door, keeping a scared eye on the gunman.

"Fuck me." Conan groaned under his breath as he didn't even bother moving from his seat. He was too used to this shit and did _not_ have enough coffee this morning to deal with it.

Ai just gave no fucks about it as she kept reading her magazine while the gunman was puzzled over the two strange unafraid kids.

After all this idiot just barged into a classroom full of kids with a gun in broad daylight and that wasn't even the worst part. No, not at all. The worst part?

He did this not just in front of Curacao… but also when she was in the _same fucking room as him._ They might have to 'investigate' his murder later as Kireina's face turned into that of a bloodthirsty Curacao.

He should know not to fuck with mama bears, or their cubs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You lady! Don't do anything foolish!" The gunman threatened Kireina by pointing the gun at her as she began to walk towards the man, her face no longer the smiling and slightly maternal look of the happy Kireina but now the dark dangerous look of Curacao.

"Stop!" The man yelled at her while she kept walking, her glaring eyes never leaving him or the gun that was aimed at him.

"Stop or I'll shoot the kid!" The man then aimed his gun at Conan who was still in his desk looking bored with everything as he began playing on one of his games. Kireina immediately stopped in place, her eyes narrowing and her scowl becoming darker.

"Tch. What a weird bitch. Won't care if I point a gun at her but point it at a kid…" The man said causing Kireina's dark glare to get darker.

"I don't care what you do to me but the second you threaten a child is the second you sign your own death warrant." Kireina's voice was no longer warm or chiding, instead it was dark and threatening.

"Tch. Whatever lady. You won't do anything with the kid in danger and even if I do shoot him, there are plenty of other kids in this room." The man said smugly as he kept his gun aimed at Conan who wasn't even pretending to be scared. He was so sick of bullshit like this. To borrow a quote from somewhere, he was 110% done with this shit.

"So what do you want? Who sent you?" Kireina asked although her voice remained that of the cold and cruel Curacao, something which had Kobayashi and quite a few students shivering.

"Heh. I'll tell you that after I'm done with you. For now…just do as I say and no one gets hurt." The man said with a dark grin on his face towards Kireina who was tensed and ready to spring into action but she couldn't do it with the gun aimed at a child.

"Now start stripping." The man said causing Conan to scowl as he started paying attention, only to frown when he noticed something off about everything. Ai likewise was frowning heavily, and Kobayashi looked horrified at what the man demanded.

Kireina on the other hand didn't even bat an eye as she reached up and undid the blue bow near her neck.

"Children. No matter what you hear…I want you all to close your eyes okay? Like in a hurricane or tornado drill. Duck your heads, close your eyes, and cover your heads with your arms. Don't open them until nee-san says it's alright. Kobayashi-sensei you may want to do the same." Kireina said smiling gently at the children who looked confused or worried.

"I said for you to-"

"I'm stripping see? I just didn't want the children to have to see this kind of thing." Kireina cut the man off with a sigh as she began to undo the buttons of her white dress shirt.

"Hehehe. That's right. Take it off." The man said with a blush and a pervy grin as Kireina stepped a little closer to the man, pulling her shirt down past her shoulders and then finally removing it fully.

"Eh? That mark." The man noticed the blemish on Kireina's stomach where they had stitched her together. It was still a dark pink color which stood out vastly against her pale and otherwise unblemished skin since it was nestled just a little bit underneath her light icy blue bra.

"This? I got it when that Ferris Wheel got loose at the amusement park. Some metal was lodged into my stomach area. If it hadn't been for Conan-kun and a few officers that had been on the scene at the time I most likely would have died." Kireina said one hand dropping to trace the wound which would leave a scar that she would carry with pride for the rest of her life.

She had gotten that wound trying to save the children. She was damn proud of how she had gotten it too.

"Don't give me the credit. If it hadn't been for your desire to make sure that I was safe at the time, you wouldn't have gotten out of the crane in time and would have died when it was crushed beneath the Ferris Wheel. It was your desire to protect us and adrenaline that allowed you to pull the metal rod _out of your chest_ , run and jump onto the Ferris Wheel, _tackle a grown man holding my the scruff of my shirt from the Ferris Wheel_ _ **and**_ _manage to catch me as we fell."_ Conan said pointedly to Kireina who had to shrug a bit at this.

"All I saw was a man dressed in black with a gun holding one of my kids. Of course I may have…overreacted a bit." Kireina said causing Kobayashi to sweat drop a bit while Ai looked amused. That sounded like a normal reaction from Curacao whenever a child was in danger actually.

"You drop kicked him at least forty feet to the ground in your bare feet, did a backflip off of him, grabbed me, and landed with only a sprain to your ankle. If that's your way of overreacting then you and kaa-san have more in common than I thought." Conan said dryly and making Kireina pout at him a bit.

"Whatever! Who cares about crap like that? You were in the middle of stripping weren't you?" The gunman shouted at Kireina as he cocked the gun threateningly, causing her to give him a dangerous glare.

"Alright." Kireina relented as she reached for her skirt, only to pretend to notice something out of the corner of her eye. Looking up at the window near the teachers desk far away from where the students and Kobayashi were cuddled together, Kireina stared at it for a moment.

"What's so interesting?" The gunman demanded although he didn't take his eyes off of Kireina and Conan.

"The police sniper across the courtyard." Kireina said without skipping a beat and making the man jerk around.

"What!?" In an instant Kireina moved. She had crossed the distance between her and the gunman in a flash and slammed her elbow down onto the elbow of the gun hand. When his grasp loosened on the gun Kireina had grabbed it and did a back flip back towards Conan's desk.

"Conan-kun. Keep an eye on this for me." Kireina said causing Conan to nod as she set the gun down on his desk after flipping the safety on.

"Now…you have to the count of three to run for your life before I end it." Kireina said her voice hard as steel as she stared at the shocked gunman who was clutching his arm in pain.

"Try me bitch!" The man roared as he flipped open a switchblade, making Kireina raise an eyebrow amused.

"Is that it? This is going to be short and painful." Kireina said making the man grin darkly at her.

"No I'm going to drag this out." The man snarled as he began advancing towards Kireina who didn't have her shirt back on yet.

"Oh I didn't mean for me." Kireina said causing the man to stop and look at her confused. Before he had time to react Kireina burst into motion again.

Kobayashi only stared wide eyed as the silver haired woman kicked the ass of a man twice her size and three times her weight with the utmost ease.

Kireina didn't let up or go easy on the man. She had him dead to rights and had him on the ground in pain underneath her high heel shoe in less than a minute.

"That's it? Maa…how disappointing." Kireina said sighing slightly as she glared down at the man for a moment before turning towards the doorway.

"You need to train your agents better…For your agents to be this weak is shameful…F.B.I."


	8. Chapter 8

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I apologize for this Kireina-chan. Some of my subordinates wanted to make sure you were serious in your job. I was unaware of this little test until he was already here." Mr. Black said stepping into the doorway to look at Kireina who just snorted and looked away.

"You, Doson-san, are in a lot of trouble, especially for going overboard like you had by making her strip." Black said glaring at the man on the floor who looked scared at the sight of his boss.

"But indulge me for a moment Kireina-chan. How did you know he was with the FBI?" Black asked raising an eyebrow at Kireina who shrugged a bit, seemingly unaware or rather unphazed by the fact that she _still_ had her shirt off.

"It's rather odd how a man as large and bulky as him was able to enter the school building without being stopped by security. For him to do so with a gun and not get caught is almost impossible, and yet I didn't hear any shots of him disposing of anyone who noticed. That meant that the faculty or at least the ones in charge, knew he was here for a reason and thought nothing of it which is why there wasn't any armed intruder warnings over the intercom system." Kireina said tilting her head to the back room where the intercom was set up.

"Then even with the ruckus he made by forcing open the door and yelling, no one else came to investigate. Which means they were alerted to this beforehand and knew not to investigate…or rather they were evacuated to another area to keep any of the children from screaming or running to look and see what was happening. Also when he entered he didn't fire off a single shot. Most of the time when making entrances and intending to use hostages, the criminals will fire off a shot to get the persons attention or let everyone know that they mean business." Kireina said looking at the door to the classroom that would have to be replaced.

"The fact that he let the children and teacher curl up together in one area where some of them were hidden enough to call for the police on their phones was another big indicator that he wasn't actually here to harm anyone. He wouldn't let them bunch together like that without tying them up if he was worried about the police, something that most hostage takers are." Kireina noted as she looked at the children and sure enough Ayumi had been hidden behind Genta and Mitsuhiko and had been whispering to someone on her phone.

"Considering he let Conan-kun and Ai-chan stay in their seats instead of making them stay with the others so that he would only have one group to aim at and keep an eye on was another good indicator. What really sealed this for me however was what he did when I was walking towards him." Kireina said glaring at the man underneath her heel as she ground it into his back a little.

"Instead of shooting me, the approaching threat, to warn me off or intimidate me or the others into behaving…he pointed the gun at Conan-kun. He didn't fire a single warning bullet at me. Not only that but him asking me to strip was also a nail in the coffin. Most hostage takers would only do that if they were in a secure area or were mostly alone with the would be victim. Instead he ordered me to do it in an unsecure area with plenty of children and Kobayashi-sensei as well. If he had been distracted by me it would have been literal childs play for one of the children to escape or even hit him with something heavy and daze him enough for them to steal the gun." Kireina said although she didn't look pleased with the man under her shoe.

"Speaking of which the gun itself was a tip off. It's a type of model usually only used by police and government agents. The fact that he still had the safety on the whole time was another decisive clue. I only could notice that part however when I took it from him to place it on Conan-kun's desk. I moved to put the safety on and noticed it was already on. Instead I turned the safety off in case I needed to use it in a hurry or I was in a pickle. Conan-kun has steady aim so it would have been simple for him to hit a man as big as your agent with the gun in this small room." Kireina said finally moving away from the downed man and picking up the gun as she flicked the safety of it back on.

"Then there's what I noticed when I had hit his elbow to make him lose the gun, and again when I began to teach him the error of his ways. There was firm padding in the shape of a vest on his chest and back. Obviously a bullet proof vest in case I was to shoot him with the stolen gun. Of course if I had tried to shoot him I would have noticed that the gun was empty." Kireina said opening the chamber of the gun to show that it was completely empty on the inside and that there wasn't any bullets in the clip.

"There was no way the local police would do this, and it wouldn't have been the PBS either since they wouldn't have let me near a school for this type of test. The CIA was out as well since they wouldn't have done this in front of children. And the _other_ organization would have just shot me with a sniper without bothering with the test at all. The only ones left who knew where I would be and could arrange something like this…were the FBI." Kireina finished up causing James Black to release a distinctly impressed hum.

"How did you know that there were no bullets in the gun? Not even blanks." Black asked finally as he looked at Kireina who just tossed him the gun.

"I was suspicious when he didn't fire off a shot and instead just cocked the gun, even though it would have already been cocked. Normally doing that when there's a bullet in the chamber for that type of gun makes an audible noise. I didn't hear the noise. When I got my hands on the gun I could tell for sure that it wasn't loaded. The weight was off. It was too light." Kireina said with a shrug at the end. Just because guns weren't her preferred method of fighting didn't mean she couldn't tell if a gun wasn't loaded or not. Every named Organization member went through that training unless they were Scientists Only like Sherry had been.

"Impressive. Conan-kun. Why didn't you and your friend react like the other kids to the gunman?" James asked looking at Conan who was a bit pink in the fact and steadily looking anywhere but at Kireina.

"At first I wasn't sure he was an officer but then when I noticed a few of the things Kireina-san pointed out I realized there was no actual danger…to us at least. I was a bit thrown off when he demanded for her to strip, but by that time I had already spotted a person wearing an FBI agent through the window on the building next door. Since he hadn't taken down the gunman I could deduce that he was merely there to watch and make sure things didn't go too far." Conan said completely bored with the entire charade while Ai hadn't bothered to put down her magazine yet.

"And you young lady?" James asked looking at Ai who only gave him a passing glance that showed just how uninterested in the whole affair she really was.

"Since Conan wasn't reacting, I figured it wasn't anything important. Besides. This idiot threatened _children_ in front of _her_. I knew she wouldn't let anything hurt a child when she could stop it and figured I had no reason to worry. I'm just surprised she left him still breathing." Ai said completely deadpan and causing James to sweatdrop a bit.

"Well there are still innocent children here Ai-chan. I didn't want to scar them for life or scare them. Although I fear they may be a bit traumatized by the man's actions." Kireina said and James tried not to show how large the sweat drop on his head was. The only reason she left his agent alive was because she didn't want to scare the children.

He was glad she was now mostly on his side.

"Something bothers me though. Before you noticed what I had and realized he was an officer…how come you weren't phased by the gunman Conan-kun? If anything you looked bored and possibly exasperated as well." Kireina asked causing Conan to glance at her only to turn bright pink in the face.

"Will you put your shirt back on?!" Conan asked covering his eyes as he turned away making Kireina blink for a second and look down.

"I had completely forgotten about that." Kireina said casually as she picked her shirt up off of the floor and slipped back into it easily. She expertly did up the buttons and retied her bow before looking back at Conan who was near glowing pink much to James, Ai's, and yes even Kireina's amusement.

"So why weren't you bothered by the gunman?" Kireina asked causing Conan to calm down once he saw that she was decent again.

"My dad taught me how to shoot a gun in Hawaii, kaa-san is a weapon otaku who loves making sure I can defend myself with or from any weapon she can get her hands on, and besides…I've been threatened with guns or shot so many times that the novelty or fear of it has kind of worn off by now." Conan said shrugging at the end and causing Kireina's face to go completely flat, as had James'.

"I see. I would love to hear more of those stories later Conan-kun. Kireina-chan, when you have a moment to spare make sure to check in with one of our other agents. Since your charge gets in so much trouble that the threat of guns has worn off…I think you could do with a few upgrades just in case." James said looking at Kireina as two other agents entered the room and helped the false gunman off of the floor and out the door.

Kireina's voice was chipper but her face was dead serious at her next sentence.

"Oh good. That means I don't have to do something illegal to get them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Let's go play soccer!" Ayumi cheered as she and the kids were released from school thanks to the 'test', Mitsuhiko holding a soccer ball under one arm and Genta grabbing Kireina's hand to drag her along. Most of the parents had come to get their kids immediately after the school called, but the Detective Boys had been allowed to hang out with Conan and Kireina.

"Come play with us nee-san!" Genta said with a smile and causing Kireina to smile as she happily followed the children, noting how much more excited Conan looked at the possibility of soccer. He looked like an actual child instead of a miniature adult at the chance of playing his favorite sport.

She liked it better when he looked like a carefree and happy child.

"I don't know much about soccer, but I'm willing to try it." Kireina said before looking at Ai who was following them with a fashion magazine out.

"Aren't you going to play too Ai-chan?" Kireina asked the young girl who glanced up at her for a moment before shaking her head and going back to her magazine.

"No. I'll keep count of the score. You five go play." Ai said moving to sit under a tree near the empty lot that the Detective Boys often used to play sports in. This one hadn't been involved in a case yet like the amnesiac/murder case from when they had played baseball by the overpass, or the covered up murder in the abandoned construction lot with the apartments.

She hadn't known of them until the kids had told her and then she had giving Conan a flat look and a dry remark about his luck with dead bodies.

"Ah but the teams uneven then." Kireina said causing the children to snicker or giggle at her as if sharing an inside joke.

"The teams always uneven. Conan-kun is really _really_ good at soccer but we aren't so he always plays on his own team. But since you're playing too we can make it a little more even and have you play on his team!" Ayumi said with a bright grin and causing Kireina to pause before she looked amused as did Conan.

"You're hoping that since she doesn't know much about soccer she'll be distracting me on accident so you three actually stand a chance to score some points." Conan said earning a nod from Ayumi and the boys who weren't even trying to deny it.

"How about I be goalie? I don't know much about soccer but there's not much I can do to mess that position up." Kireina offered Conan who nodded his head and directed her towards the two trees that marked his goal posts while pointing at the opposite end of the field.

"That's their goal posts. Usually they have Mitsuhiko as the goalie." Conan pointed out causing Kireina to nod her head in understanding as she took her place in front of the goal trees.

"Start whenever you're ready Haibara." Conan called to Ai who merely looked up at them boredly for a moment.

"Begin." Ai said calmly and watched as Conan immediately stole the ball from under the other two's noses as he dashed past Genta and twisted around Ayumi.

"Oh no he's coming this way!" Mitsuhiko panicked at the sight of Conan kicking the ball towards him, and the fact was that no one could blame him. Conan had kicked soccer balls that have knocked out grown adults and gone through _walls_.

"Don't worry Mitsuhiko! I'm not going to hurt you!" Conan said with a grin that made him look scary as he kicked the ball between the trees, Mitsuhiko ducking and covering his head just in case because he was not stopping Conan's kicks.

"He's afraid of the ball?" Kireina asked frowning in confusion at that and earning a snort.

"He's afraid of Conan kicking the ball." Ai corrected even as she called the score.

"Silver and Blue one, Kids zero." Ai called out causing Conan to look at her confused for the name but shrug it off.

"Here let me be goalie! You're too scared of Conan to be much good." Genta said pushing Mitsuhiko out onto the field and causing the boy to look relieved at that.

"Come on Conan. Give us a pity attempt! Kireina-nee isn't getting much to do." Ayumi whined five minutes later after Conan had scored seven more times and they had yet to make it past the halfway mark.

"I'm alright. I'm enjoying watching you kids play and have fun." Kireina called reassuringly with a smile at seeing the kids have fun, even if the other three were being utterly demolished by Conan.

"Fine. Here." Conan said lightly kicking the ball over to Mitsuhiko and Genta since Ayumi was the goalie at the moment, they had switched after Genta had shied away from the ball three times in a row rather than trying to stop it.

The two boys grinned brightly as they ran down the field and kicked it back and forth before Genta kicked it to Mitsuhiko who was approaching Kireina.

"Kireina-nee! Try to block it and knock it over to me, or into their goal! Goalies can use their hands!" Conan called to her helpfully, not really thinking she would be able to knock it into the goal from the distance she was at. It would take him using one of his power kicks to make that distance in one shot.

"Right!" Kireina called back her eyes narrowing as Mitsuhiko got close and kicked the ball towards her, expecting her to shy away from it like they had done.

"Holy Cannoli!" Genta yelled wide eyed while Mitsuhiko gaped in disbelief. Ai looked amused, Conan's eyes widened a bit in disbelief, and Ayumi was star struck as they stared at Kireina who looked a bit embarrassed at their looks. Instead of shying away from the ball or catching it, she had done what Conan said to do.

Conan had told her to make it into the other kids goal.

Apparently they didn't mean for her to backhand the ball clear across the field and between the trees.


	10. Chapter 10

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Gomen! We were playing when Kireina-nee…eh?" Conan went to fetch the ball with the others not far behind, Kireina bringing up the rear to make sure no one got lost. He paused halfway through his sentence however when he saw the woman who had picked the ball up after it had rolled to a stop on the sidewalk.

"What's wrong Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked causing Conan to tilt his head slightly as he looked up at the woman who was staring down at them all.

"I've met you before haven't I?" Conan asked looking up at the woman wearing the purple almost gypsy like dress. The woman stared down at him for a moment in silence.

"The small detective…the angel of the dead." The woman said after a moment, freaking out the three actual kids while Kireina tensed a bit and Ai began to pay attention.

"Last time I saw you…there was a murder…and no matter where you go…there is death. You are cursed and yet blessed at the same time, small angel." The woman said making Conan's eyes narrow.

"So I was right. We did meet before…Tarot prophet Haruka Nagara. The Cursed Mask case." Conan said identifying the woman who merely gave a small nod with no change in her facial features.

"I was doing a reading when a strong wind blew through the room. Several of my cards landed on a newspaper picture…of you and your friends. Considering one of the cards was that of Death and yet another was that of Judgement, and a third was Justice. I came to discover why the tarots react to you like that." Haruka said her voice soft but still rather spooky to the actual kids while Ai snorted a bit.

"I told you that you were cursed Conan-kun." Ai said with a small smirk.

"I think you've been talking to Inspector Megure too much." Conan snarked back without skipping a beat.

"Maybe you just left the window open when you did the reading…right?" Mitsuhiko asked nervously as he looked at the woman who gave him a blank look.

"No. I always do my readings in a sealed room. No windows, and only one door that I alone have the key to. There are also no air conditioners or fans…so for a strong wind…a wind carrying the omen of death to blow through the room…" Haruka trailed off when Mitsuhiko turned the color of milk as had the other two children.

"In other words…a black wind. One that carries the scent and feel of death upon its currents." Conan said causing Haruka to look at him again and nod her head.

"This…wind? Can you tell who it aimed at or is it just a general area?" Kireina asked her eyes roaming the entire street near them, as were Conan's.

"The winds of death curl around you, small angel. They do not harm you however…instead they seem to cradle and treasure you. The winds protect you…and yet they lead you to more scenes where human evil is running rampant. The souls of those who perish cling to this wind and whisper for you to catch the killers. You can hear them can't you? The voices of the dead." Haruka asked and right now the three actual kids looked about ready to faint or piss themselves at the moment.

"The voices of the dead?" Kireina asked with narrowed eyes and making Haruka look at her for the first time.

"The one with the transparent eye. You see things the same as I, only perhaps not as strong. Your hair is silver white like pure snow…but there is blood staining you. Some of it has been recently washed away and the souls forgiving you, and yet…there is still enough of it that it makes it hard to see other colors." Haruka said causing Kireina to tense visibly and begin to get into a fighting stance.

"How do you know about my eye? With these contacts in…no one should be able to tell that one of my eyes is…" Kireina began, ready to fight to eliminate the possible threat although she didn't want to do it in front of the children.

"As I said. You see things the same as I but not as strong. Remove the contact and look. You'll know what it is when you see it." Haruka said her face never changing expression although Conan got the idea that she was amused from the way her eyes twinkled a bit but nervous from the way her fingers twitched against the soccer ball.

Kireina narrowed her eyes further but reached up and removed her contact lens. Showing her nearly transparent eye she looked back at Haruka and then paused. Her eyes widened a bit and she let out a gasp at what she saw.

"I see. You're right in the fact that we see things the same. However…since both of your eyes are transparent…your vision is stronger, even with your contacts in." Kireina said relaxing a little as she put the contact back in. Haruka definitely gave a small smile as she handed the soccer ball to Conan and removed both of her contacts to show that both of her eyes were nearly transparent in color.

"You've recently gained a wing. Amazing that one as stained red as you has chosen to use that redness as a shield rather than a sword now but... no that's not quite right is it?" Haruka said replacing her contacts but not before she glanced at Conan again.

"Yes I see. The red shield…you're protecting all of the kids and yet the small angel of death is nearly covered in red as well. For him…you are both sword and shield are you not?" Haruka asked making Kireina smirk slightly.

"Anyone tries to attack one of the kids that I see as mine, I will be the strongest shield and the most deadly sword. Protect them, and eliminate those that threaten them." Kireina said earning a small nod from Haruka.

"Yes it is not the sword you have replaced but the mask. It shall be quite interesting. To see what the black angel and his bloody shield are capable of when this wind blows." Haruka said with a small smile as she looked at Conan and Kireina.

"Excuse me is everything okay here?" A man asked causing everyone to look over.

"Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji. What are you two doing here?" Ayumi asked even though she was quick to go over to the two officers and get away from the Tarot reader.

"Is there a case?" Genta asked excitedly and making the two officers laugh a bit sheepishly.

"No nothing like that. We were actually just leaving the ramen shop for lunch when we noticed you all gathered here. We wanted to make sure nothing had happened, you kids do tend to get into trouble after all." Takagi said kindly to the kids and causing the three children to look a bit disappointed. Conan on the other hand noticed something else.

"Kireina-san how are you doing? These children aren't pushing you too much are they? Your ribs and stomach must still ache badly." Sato asked the silver haired woman who smiled a bit even as one of her hands went to the wound on her stomach.

"No I'm fine, we were just playing a game of soccer and I'm afraid I hit the ball a little too hard. We came to get it back and ran into someone that Conan-kun knows from a past case." Kireina said dropping her hand as soon as she realized what she had done.

"A _little_ too hard? You backhanded it clear across the field!" Mitsuhiko said causing Kireina to give him another apologetic smile.

"Do I need to go ahead and call it in?" Sato asked dryly as she looked at Conan only to notice that he wasn't paying her much attention, and neither was Haruka.

"Ah excuse me. Can you not block the sidewalk?" A woman in a jogging outfit asked looking annoyed but was still being polite about it as she jogged in place just behind the group.

"Ah sorry about that." The group moved a bit out of her way causing her to wave it off.

"It's fine. I take this path everyday around this time bit I don't recall ever seeing so many kids here at once." The woman said looking at the group of kids near her.

"There was an incident at school earlier so we were let out early. You jog every day?" Conan asked causing the woman to look at him and smile a bit.

"Every day for the past three months. I'm training for the marathon next week. If you kids are going to play soccer then you should go somewhere else. There had been more snakes than usual here this year. I've see four of em in the last week." The jogger said smiling kindly at Conan who nodded his head at this while Kireina frowned for a second.

She hadn't seen any traces or hints of snakes in the area, and she had thoroughly checked the play area before they had started the game.

"Have a nice jog ma'am." Ayumi said smiling up at the woman and waving at her, causing the woman to smile and wave back before she began to jog off.

She hadn't made it more than four feet before there was a scream from the way she had came.

Conan and Sato immediately took off towards the scream with Kireina and Takagi hot on their heels and the kids and jogger bringing up the rear as Haruka followed them at a sedate pace.

"What's wrong?" Sato demanded when she got to a horrified woman who was staring at something on the edge of the sidewalk leading into the area the kids had been playing in. There was a large bulky man lying on the ground completely still and wide eyed with a bit of foam around his mouth.

"Takagi call an ambulance!" Sato yelled at her partner while Conan already had his fingers on the mans neck.

"It's too late. There's no pulse." Conan said making the kids look shocked while the jogger and the woman who found the body went wide eyed at that.

"Takagi call it in. Use the code." Sato said sighing as she wrote down the time of death in her handbook.

"Right!" Takagi said turning away as he pulled out his radio.

"We have a code Edogawa. I repeat we have a code Edogawa. The location is…" Takagi rambled off the location of the body while Conan stared at the two officers unimpressed. Ai however was trying not to laugh.

"You have a code for him now?" Ai asked amused more than anything and causing Sato to give her a flat stare.

"We've had a code for him for months now. Shhh. Do you hear that?" Sato asked hearing something strange.

"Snake!" Mitsuhiko yelled pointing at the snake that was coming out of the victims shirt sleeve near Conan, causing everyone to scramble back.

"Conan-kun!" Sato immediately had her gun out but couldn't get a shot off before the snake lunged at Conan who lifted his arms to protect his face. The bite never came.

"I don't think so." Kireina's voice had gone to that of Curacao's again for a moment, making Conan open his eyes. He couldn't help but gape at the sight of Kireina's icy blue high heel piercing the snakes mouth and pinning it to the ground less than two inches in front of him.

"How?" Sato herself was shocked at the scene as the snake writhes and curls around the silver haired womans high heel but couldn't get free.

Kireina's other high heel came down and pierced the brain, killing the snake immediately although it still writhed for a moment.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow at the shocked group.

"What you think these heels are for show? I didn't let a man with a gun try and threaten Conan-kun, so why would a snake get past me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Conan and the kids immediately began to investigate the apparent snake attack because Conan _knew_ that something was wrong here while Kireina watched them work while also keeping an eye on her surroundings and Haruka merely stared with almost blank eyes.

"What makes you think this is a murder kid?" The jogger, a lady named Alena, asked staring at Conan who pointed at the body.

"The snake was found in his shirt. If this was a natural snake attack then the snake would have bitten the victim on the foot or ankle." Conan said dryly as he looked at the dead snake that had gotten on Kireina's bad side. He almost felt bad for the poor animal.

"Besides that this type of snake isn't common to this area. Usually you only see this particular breed of snake in African or Indian countries." Conan said and then he glanced over the body again and noted something else.

"Besides that, if the snake had come from the grass in the play area, the body wouldn't be positioned this way." Conan pointed out and making everyone except Kireina and Haruka look at the body.

"What do you mean?" The woman who found the body, Luna, asked confused at this.

"Oh I get it. Genta pretend that you're walking past this area." Ayumi said causing the large boy to look confused but start walking not too far from the body.

"Now act like a snake shot from the grass and bit you!" Mitsuhiko was the one to order causing Genta to look confused but begin hoping on his foot while cradling the appendage closest to the grass.

"Here Genta-kun. Let me." Kireina said although she giggled a bit at the boys acting.

"That particular snake breed has incredibly potent venom. It takes at least a minute for the venom to kill a man from a bite on the foot, at which point he would have called for help or screamed. But to point out what the kids were saying…" Kireina said as she began walking where Genta had.

"If a snake attacked from this side then a person would automatically move back away. So even if he died immediately then the body would have fallen towards the street, this way." Kireina said moving her body as if she had been attacked by a snake and she ended up 'falling' the opposite way of the body.

"Even if the victim tried to run and get help or something then he would have either fallen backwards because of the slight incline, or onto his side either way." Kireina explained as she dusted off a bit of dirt from her skirt.

"Exactly! Since his body fell backwards _towards_ the play area. That means he was facing the street when he died." Conan said smiling up at Kireina who immediately stepped back over to the kids.

"So unless snakes can suddenly fly and phase through cloths, that means that what actually happened isn't a normal snake attack!" Mitsuhiko pointed out triumphantly.

"Besides if you look at the victim you can see the fang marks on his neck, a place most snakes never attack unless it's by chance when a person is lying in the grass. But the victim was standing up when he was attacked. There's no way the snake could have gotten on him and managed to get that high up on the body without the victim noticing." Ai pointed out, causing the adults to look surprised.

"And _that_ is why we let these kids poke around the scene." Takagi said dryly to the First Division officers and coronary that had quickly arrived and one new guy had questioned why there were kids here.

"So what do you think happened Conan-kun?" Sato asked smiling at the boy who eyed the area and the two main suspects.

"Well it's obvious that he was here to meet someone. Whoever he was meeting showed up, and they managed to pull a snake from their purse or bag without getting bitten and make it bite the victim. After that they probably dropped the snake on him and simply waited several seconds for him to die from the venom. After the victim was on the ground the snake landed on top of him and quickly sought shelter from the cold wind that's been blowing today, which meant the snake curled up to the closest heat source it had. That was the victim's body heat, so it curled underneath his shirt to preserve its own warmth but when I got close it came out to attack me because I was disturbing its new habitat." Conan said glancing at the dead snake and wincing at the damage that Kireina's high heels had done.

Jeez he knew his mother and godmother were dangerous both with and without heels on, but this is the first time he has ever seen or heard of heels being used as weapons. Much less in place of something like a knife.

Just how sharp did she get her heels if they were able to pierce the snakes scales with ease?

Wait… the scales?

Conan's eyes shot from Kireina's heels and over to the two suspects as he looked them over from head to toe. Turning back to the snake he quickly but warily approached it. A dead snake could still bite after all.

"They would have had to use some really thick gloves to risk reaching into their bags to get out a snake, especially if they didn't look." Haibara pointed out as both of the women consented to a search of their bags

"So what was the victims name?" Conan asked glancing up at one of the suspects in particular as he left the snake and approached the man's body, finding the mans wallet not too far from him in the grass and signaling one of the other kids.

"I don't know. I just moved here two days ago. I was just out to get groceries when I saw him on the ground. At first I thought he might have been a passed out drunk and was going to wake him up but… well…the foam and all scared me." Luna admitted shyly and shrugging at the looks that she was getting.

"I think it was… Roma or something like that? I didn't know him personally but he was in a few marathons and races. He always placed in the top three or top ten at least so I heard his name a couple of times but never paid it much attention. The cheers were always too loud by that point that I could only tell they called my name when they handed me a silver medal." Alena said putting a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"Or you can just tell us that his name is Romario and that he's your husband." Conan's voice was drier than a desert as Ayumi brought him a baggie.

"What?" Alena and the officers reacted with surprise at the boys words as he marked the bag appropriately before using his handkerchief to pick up the wallet and show them the man's Drivers license and the picture of the mans family.

"Looks like you two were expecting a little one. That doesn't sound like strangers or someone whose name you don't know." Sato said approaching the wallet and noticing the picture as well before Conan put it into the baggie and handed it over to the forensics team.

"Besides I already know you killed him." Conan said bluntly to Alena whose eyes widened.

"What? Little boy you can't just say things like that, especially without any proof!" Alena said glaring at Conan who gave her a flat look in return.

"Snakes shed their skins you know? You still have some of the snake skin stuck to your sock." Conan said causing the woman to shake her head no immediately.

"No I don't I double checked after… _shit._ You tricked me." Alena denied only to realize what happened as everyone stared at her.

"It wasn't that hard. After all you were the only one who could have done it. Luna-san came along at least two minutes after the man died and you were talking to us at the time. There was no one else on the street nor in the play area aside from us, Haruka-san, Sato-keiji, Takagi-keiji, Luna-san and you. Not counting the vic of course." Conan pointed out easily.

"Since you jog daily, no one would think it was weird that you were jogging here just when a snake attack happened. However what's strange is that I checked the area thoroughly before letting the children play in it. The most recent snake trail or proof I found was at least three days old and there were no living snakes at all." Kireina said her eyes calm as she stared down the woman.

"Fine I killed him! Are you happy now? Because of him my baby died!" Alena yelled causing Kireina's face to melt into sympathy at this as well as sadness while everyone jumped at the woman outburst.

"Because he kept up with our jogging even after I was several months pregnant… because of his stupid competitive nature… because of his inability to let things go he caused me to have a miscarriage because he wouldn't, couldn't, let me relax for even a minute! After I lost the baby…I hated him. I had to…I had to get revenge if not for me then for my baby. I had to avenge my innocent unborn baby-" SLAP

Everyone and everything went dead silent as Kireina's face went from sympathy to fury as Alena spoke before the former spy finally took a step forward and bitch slapped the killer hard enough that she hit the ground.

"You _had_ to become a killer as revenge for your baby? Don't feed me that bull shit!" Kireina snarled with her hand still raised as she trembled in fury. Ai winced and very carefully pulled the other children away a little bit.

"You had a miscarriage because you couldn't get a handle on your own competitive nature! You felt that you couldn't let him surpass you since you were always second place and he was below that, so you kept jogging and jogging even when I'm positive your doctor said not to! You blamed him for your miscarriage because you couldn't accept the idea that it was your fault!" Kireina tore into the other woman who was staring up at her shocked.

"If you think that your baby would have wanted its mother to become a killer and use the baby's death as an _excuse_ … then it's a good thing you don't have any children!" Kireina said making the woman eyes water. Sato slowly and reluctantly moved as if to calm down Kireina because Takagi sure as hell wasn't about too.

"What do you know about anything like this?! You were lucky enough to have your baby!" Alena yelled back finally causing Ai to close her eyes.

"Idiot." Ai murmured under her breath.

"No I wasn't! While yes I consider these kids mine, I had a miscarriage when I was five months pregnant!" Kireina yelled back at Alena, making Conan's eyes widen. _That's_ why she loved kids so much and loved being referred to as a kaa-san. Because she had almost been one but had lost the chance.

"Seven years ago I was five months pregnant when I was attacked by a man with a knife, just for being in the wrong spot at the wrong time! My baby boy had just started kicking when the knife hit me in the stomach and while the stab wound wasn't fatal for either of us, there had been poison on the blade! They got me an antidote in time to save _my_ life but I wished they hadn't when I learned that they hadn't been fast enough to save my son! I lost my baby boy, and because the poison had been directly injected to my womb, it killed all of my other eggs so now I can't get pregnant anymore _at all!_ But I didn't hunt down the man who did it and kill him because if I did then I wouldn't have been any better than he was!" Kireina snarled making the other adults wince or look upset for her and Alena to avert her eyes as tears gathered in Kireina's eyes and began to drip down her face.

"If I became a killer then I would have given up everything being a mother is about! Killing in defense of your child I could understand and agree with. But using your lost child as an _excuse_ to kill is unforgivable!" Kireina yelled the last words before she froze when Conan stepped over and hugged her legs.

"It's okay Kireina-kaa-san." Conan said softly, making Kireina's eyes widen and she sucked in an unsteady breath before she wiped her eyes off on the back of her shirt sleeve.

"Sorry you had to see that kids. Nee-san just… lost it for a minute. I didn't meant to scare you." Kireina said giving the kids a shaky reassuring smile even as Conan tightened his grip on her legs.

"Understandable and even expected due to the circumstances. Don't worry. It'll take more than that to actually scare us…Kireina-nee." Ai said trying to reassure the woman without using the method that Conan was.

"It's okay nee-san! You aren't as scary as the murder suspects we usually deal with. We know you won't hurt us!" Genta said with a grin and earning nods of agreement from the smaller two.

"I think we should all go home now. Kireina-haha deserves a nice long bath and nap." Conan said making Kireina's eyes widen at the title as she stared down at the little boy who finally removed himself from her legs but still kept one hand grasped firmly in her skirt.

"Yeah and maybe some eel. That always makes me feel better." Genta said as the kids began to wander to their houses after waving goodbye to her while the police put Alena into the squad car. Ai paused for a moment as she stared at Karenina before quickly hugging the taller woman's legs.

"I'm sorry." Ai said before she turned and quickly walked away.

"It wasn't your fault." Kireina called after Ai quickly, making her pause before she continued walking.

"Let's…let's get home Conan-kun. Before Ran-san gets worried." Kireina said swallowing a bit thickly as she looked at Conan who nodded and shyly reached up to take her hand.

"Is… would it be alright if I called you Haha instead of kaa-san?" Conan asked while Sato looked sympathetic for the silver haired woman but gave Conan a small smile as the two of them walked off hand in hand.

"Only if you want too Conan-kun. I wouldn't mind… but I don't want anyone to think I'm trying to take your mothers place." Kireina said smiling a bit sadly at the end while Conan gave her an almost embarrassed smile.

"Well that's why I'd use Haha. I call my mother Okaa-san, and my godmother is always either kaa-san or Aunty… but will it be okay for you? I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace your son." Conan said making Kireina give him a soft thankful smile.

"I know you're not Conan-kun. No one can replace my lost baby…he would be about your age now actually. But…I don't think my baby would have minded if I had adopted him a big brother." Kireina said making Conan smile up at her almost embarrassed.

"I'll try to be a good son for you Haha." Conan said shyly and making Kireina pick him up in a hug and hold him close, even though she never missed a step as she walked back to the detective agency.

Conan blushed a bit at being carried like a small child while Kireina pressed a kiss to his forehead. Her softly whispered words were almost unheard as he snuggled further into her warmth, he didn't like being stuck in a kids body… but… it wasn't so bad with the way she was holding him.

He… actually liked being held so securely and protectively.

"You already are sochi."


	12. Chapter 12

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You two sure are a lot closer." Kogoro noted as Kireina cuddled Conan while they were going over case files.

"Conan-kun and the kids solved a murder case earlier. A lady used a snake to kill her husband. Her reasoning nearly had me strangling her before Conan-kun calmed me down." Kireina said holding the boy close and pressing a kiss to his head.

"Honestly I think most of the women on the scene were ready to strangle her. You were just the one to snap first is all…and for a very good reason." Conan said softly as he let Kireina cuddle him. She probably needed the affection after what had happened earlier.

"I could understand killing in defense of your child… but using your unborn baby as an excuse to kill because of your own actions causing a miscarriage? That's inexcusable." Kireina said frowning and beginning to clench her hands into fists again before Conan leaned into her side a little more and pointed at one of the words on the page.

"What's this word mean?" Conan asked making Kireina blink and snap out of her thoughts as she looked at the word.

"Asphyxiated? It means that he choked on something and couldn't breath." Kireina said and then she smiled as she kissed Conan's head, realizing what he had done by distracting her. He already knew what the word asphyxiated meant she was sure. He had been a detective for a while now after all.

"So like when you put a belt around someones neck and choke them?" Conan asked making sure she didn't slip back into the headspace she had been in. If she let her rage take control of her again…it would not be pretty.

"Exactly. The person would have asphyxiated and died as a result of lack of oxygen." Kireina said nodding and pressing a kiss to his head again as he curled into her side while they perused more of the files together.

"Why are you two even reading those?" Kogoro asked with his eyebrow twitching and making them both blink up at him with matching blue eyes.

"I figure I can learn how to be a detective too and help out on some cases while still serving as his bodyguard." Kireina said while Conan just grinned.

"I wanna be a detective when I'm older! So I'm going to learn everything I can from Uncle Kogoro!" Conan said brightly and childishly while Kogoro relaxed a little at that, his ego appeased.

"Fine I guess you two can look through the files." Kogoro said as if he were granting them a favor and causing them to just continue reading while Conan let Kireina cuddle him. She still needed the affection the gesture provided. He could tell.

"Knock knock." Jodie said knocking slightly on the door of the agency although it was already open.

"Jodie-sensei?" Conan asked looking surprised at the sight of the FBI agent who smiled as she stepped into the room and placed two guns, four knives, and five things of ammunition on the coffee table in front of Conan and Kireina.

"I have direct orders to bring these to you and make sure Conan-kun is getting fitted for a bullet proof vest before the end of the day. Something about what he said earlier during that one idiots 'test' at the school causing Black-san to swear up a storm and nearly order a protective detail?" Jodie asked more than said at the end as she looked at Kireina confused and making the woman nod her head and easily hide the knives and guns on her person, slipping the ammo into her pockets or purse as well.

"The novelty of being shot or guns being a threat has worn off on Conan-kun, hence why I'm being granted weapons to do my job as bodyguard." Kireina said dryly and making Jodie's eyes widen a bit at this as she stared down at Conan.

"You were shot?!" Jodie demanded making Kogoro wince at that being brought up.

"Yeah and? You have too!" Conan said almost defensively and making Jodie gape at her little Cool Kid in disbelief.

" _I'm_ a highly trained FBI agent! You're _six_! And it's not like you can build up an immunity to gunshots!" Jodie said causing Conan to pause for a second before he accidentally corrected her on his real age.

"Fair point." Conan admitted that much. After all she _is_ a trained FBI agent whereas Shinichi had just been a highschool detective that got in over his head and turned into a six year old. Not that she knew that though. As far as she knew he was just a scarily smart six year old who gets into a _lot_ of danger.

He _would_ tell her and at least Akai and Amuro and James Black the truth…but he was so used to hiding it by now that it barely crossed his mind that they didn't know. Honestly with the way that they treated him he would be more surprised if they hadn't all figured it out themselves.

"Bullet proof vest. We're _definitely_ taking you to get fitted with a custom bullet proof vest, top of the line." Jodie said looking a bit weak at how used to being shot her little Cool Kid was if it took him a minute to realize that he _didn't_ sign up for it like she did.

"Best idea I've heard almost all day. Let's take him to get fitted now." Kireina said looking pale herself and trembling a bit as she held him close and stood up, holding him on her hip without thinking about it or caring. She knew intellectually that he was seventeen and a detective and had been shot before…but damnit her little one looked _six!_

"Great idea. Let's go." Jodie said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her and Conan out the door and down to the road where Camel was waiting in the drivers seat of a car.

To his credit Camel did not question nor argue with Jodie as she shoved the two drag alongs in the backseat and then climbed into the front passenger seat.

"We're taking him to the spot where we get our vests fitted. Drive. Fast."


	13. Chapter 13

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Rena?" Jodie asked surprised to see the one time news woman who was at the gun and supply store buying some ammo and a bullet proof vest of her own.

"Kir?" Kireina's surprised use of the codename had Rena's head snapping up and around alarmed, her hand immediately going to the gun she had with her and her other hand grabbing a knife from her belt.

"Curacao? You're still alive?" Rena asked in disbelief when she caught sight of the silver haired woman who had dyed the tips of her hair and was wearing a contact lens but with the use of the codename there was no one else she knew it could be…well unless it was Vermouth in disguise at least.

"Thanks to my little one and it's Kireina now." Kireina said and she smiled softly down at Conan but she was still tense and ready to take out the CIA operative if she made /any/ hostile moves towards her little boy.

"Boya. Why am I not surprised? I believe I have you to thank for saving Bourbon and I as well." Rena said smiling softly at the sight of Conan who smiled back and shrugged.

"I found her with amnesia at the park and had a friend of mine hack her phone to find her last message after working out that she was a member of the Organization. She had been busy at the time of the text apparently so the part with you and Bourbon was a bit open ended. I just tried to save who I still could." Conan said modestly and making Rena smile softly at him and ruffle his hair gently.

"Well you still saved my life. It's not much but how about after you're done here I take you out for ice cream? It's the least I can do." Rena said with a gentle smile to Conan who blinked up at her confused before realizing that she didn't know about him actually being seventeen.

"Why _are_ you here anyways?" Jodie asked although her voice wasn't as cold as it would have been normally. Not when she knew that Shuichi was really still alive.

"I needed some more ammo and I'm getting sick of being shot so I got a vest while I was at it. Yourselves?" Rena asked as she put on the bulletproof vest as an afterthought, just now remembering that she was holding it in her hand even though the jacket of her business suit was off.

"We're getting Conan-kun fitted with the types of vests we use before we have a heart attack." Jodie said dryly and earning a nod of agreement from Kireina.

"Not that I don't think you should, because honestly he probably needs it…but do I want to know what brought this on?" Rena asked making the other two women exchange looks while Conan just shrugged a bit.

"Apparently the fact that I no longer feel threatened by guns or by the risk of being shot is not a good thing. Some random FBI guy pretended to hold up my classroom with a gun this morning and I just stayed in my seat and played one of my games most of the time." Conan said causing Rena to stiffen slowly and stare at him for a long moment before turning her eyes towards Jodie and Kireina who both nodded their heads solemnly.

"He and another girl were just sitting there completely unbothered by the gun even before they noticed that he was FBI." Kireina said and she specifically left out the part where that other girl was former Black Organization head scientist Sherry.

"Honestly after all the other stuff I've been threatened with? I'm about a hundred and ten percent _done_ with being bothered about a gun or gunshot wound." Conan said unconcerned and making Rena suck in a sharp breath and her hands shook just a little bit as she finished clasping the front of the vest together.

"You. Fit him with a proper high quality vest _immediately_. Make sure it's one of the best, if not the best. The type of thing the CIA and FBI use!" Rena demanded glaring death at the poor shopkeeper as she literally snatched Conan up and held him up by the armpits towards the man that ran the store.

"Why do people react like this when they learn about it?" Conan asked confused and a bit bored with the reactions that just seemed over the top to him. He was a detective. Of course crooks took shots at him when they knew the game was up.

"Hide." Rena hissed at the FBI agents and Kireina who immediately hid amongst the shelves and pretended to be regular customers, hiding their faces. They heard the urgency in her voice.

The saw _why_ she told them to hide when Gin walked into the store and immediately looked at Rena while glancing around suspiciously.

"K…why do you have a child in your arms?" Gin asked immediately distracted as he stared at the small almost terrified looking child in Rena's arms while she stared at him coolly and he didn't miss the way her arms tensed around the boy as he stepped closer to her.

"The little one wandered in lost and scared. He asked me to help him find his guardians, apparently he recognized me from my stint on TV." Rena's voice was calm and a bit cold towards Gin but her eyes softened as she glanced down at the little boy in her arms. Poor Conan looked terrified at being so close to Gin.

"She…she looks like mama." Conan said and his voice even sounded scared as he wrapped his small arms around Rena's neck while her eyes widened a little bit as she glanced down at him. That's what the other boy had said…during the bell ringing case.

"I see." Gin said as he stepped closer only to pause when Conan shrunk back a bit closer to Rena.

"It's alright little guy. I know I look scary…but I won't hurt a kid." Gin's voice was a lot softer now and he smiled gently at Conan as he looked at the supposed child while the others in the store were surprised at how soft he was being with an apparent child.

"See I do a lot of dangerous work with a lot of dangerous people so I have to look scary so no one messes with me or those I deem as mine…but I would _never_ hurt a child. How about I help you find your guardians okay? Rena-san and I will make sure you're safe and don't get picked up by any nasty people while we try to find your home or the people taking care of you." Gin said gently as he gave a soft smile to the child while Rena stared at him as surprised as Conan.

"Come on sport. Let's try to find your family and maybe see if we can sneak you some ice cream as well." Gin said gently ruffling Conan's hair and then looking at Rena.

"Well? Are we going to get some ice cream and help the little one or what?" Gin asked raising an eyebrow at her stunned expression while she adverted her eyes slightly but nodded her head.

"Yeah. Come on little one." Rena said adjusting how she held Conan for a moment and then moving to walk out the door.

"Ah Miss! Your bi-" The man at the counter was cut off by Gin placing a small wad of cash down in front of him.

"That should be enough to cover it and make sure you don't remember having ever seen us." Gin said before Rena could turn around to pay for her purchases.

"Th-thank you Gin. I would have payed." Rena said looking surprised and confused as to him paying for her while he just shrugged and walked out the door first, holding it open for her and Conan.

"Don't worry about it. What's your name squirt?" Gin asked looking at Conan who blinked confused and surprised by how Gin was acting.

"Conan." He answered without thinking, not having a chance to come up with a suitable alias that wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass later.

"Well then Conan-kun. Tell us if you spot your family or somewhere familiar." Gin said smiling at the boy again and then walking down the street with Rena right beside him looking at Conan who pretended to look around but was inwardly freaking out.

What the hell was going on and what was he going to do now?!

"Until we find them though. Let's get you some ice cream for being such a brave boy." Gin said gently and causing Conan to light up as if excited at the prospect of getting ice cream.

The FBI agents and Curacao just stared after the three of them as Gin cleared the street path ahead of them with a glare while Rena kept up with his long strides and held Conan on her waist.

"Is it just me or do they look like a family?" Jodie asked the other two in a whisper and earning two shakes of the head. It wasn't just her.

"Was that his way of asking her on a date?" Camel wondered and honestly no one had an answer.

They had no idea what the hell had just happened any more than Rena or Conan did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What flavor ice cream do you want champ?" Gin asked looking at Conan who was trying to peer at the flavors available over the counter by standing on his tip toes but he wasn't _quite_ tall enough to see.

"Here." Gin was the one to reach down and pick Conan up since Rena was reaching for him again and Conan looked surprised but smiled as he played the innocent child card.

"Thank you!" Conan said smiling up at Gin who gave a small smile back and watched as Conan looked at the flavors before pointing at one.

"Can I have black cherry, please?" Conan asked innocently and making Gin nod and bop Conan on the nose gently.

"Sure thing. I like that flavor too. What about you Rena? Which one do you want?" Gin asked making Rena look surprised at being asked but then smile slightly.

"Mango for me please." Rena said as she began to dig for her wallet. If she had looked up she would have noticed the matching expressions of slight disgust on the two guys faces.

"Two black cherries and one mango please, all in cups." Gin requested as he set Conan back down.

"Sure thing. You know lady I could give you a discount in exchange for a date? Ditch your brother and nephew for a while?" The man at the register offered as the ice cream boy behind the counter rolled his eyes and fixed the order.

Rena rolled her own eyes, far too used to people hitting on her, and was about to turn the offer down when Gin did that for her in a more violent way.

"What did you just say to my wife?" Gin demanded reaching across the register to grab the man by the collar of his uniform and pull him mostly over the counter. Rena's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a bit as she stared at Gin shocked but there was a dusting of pink beginning to show on her cheeks. _W_ - _wife_?!

Conan was wide eyed as well but grinning slightly as he silently applauded Gin. Most men would have thrown a punch or ignored it but Gin was reacting protective and the right level of possessive without going to outright violence… yet.

"Y-your wife?" The cashier nearly squeaked out as Gin growled at him dangerously.

"Yes my wife! Do we _look_ like brother and sister to you? For gods sake our son looks just like her!" Gin snarled and making the cashier look at Conan again while he decided to hug Rena's leg and glare at the cashier as well. Rena's hand dropped to his head as she looked down at him surprised for going along with it but there was still a small blush on her cheeks. Gin was calling her his wife and Conan their son… and… she didn't… she didn't really mind.

Honestly with him now being sure that Gin wouldn't hurt him in his child form Conan was actually kind of enjoying being a little shit around him… or a little troll as Haibara would put it.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Rena said trying to hopefully keep Gin from murdering the man right then and there.

"You shouldn't _have_ to be used to it! We were just going out for ice cream with our son and you're being eyed by every straight guy in seeing distance! Now this son of a gun is making moves on you right _in front of your husband and son._ " Gin said glaring darkly at the cashier who looked ready to wet himself. Good thing that the ice cream shop wasn't busy at the moment.

And Conan was pretty sure that old couple watching from the corner looked more approving of Gin's actions than disapproving of the scene.

"I know. I know but you have to calm down. What kind of example are you setting for Conan?" Rena asked placing a hand on his arm and expecting him to shrug it off and ignore her. She hadn't been expecting him to relax at her touch and release the man at her words.

"Violence may be the most _effective_ answer but it's not always the _right_ one. Understand buddy?" Gin asked looking down at Conan who nodded his head.

"Hitting him for flirting with mama isn't the right answer but he'd never do it again so it's the most effective one!" Conan said with childish glee while Gin smiled and ruffled the boys hair while Rena was blushing at being called 'mama'. It… it made her heart hurt in a good way. She liked being called mama.

"That a boy." Gin said proudly while Rena wouldn't look him in the eyes as he stared at her while the cashier raced for the maybe safety of the back room.

"Here you go. Three large ice cream cups with sprinkles for the couple and gummy bears for the kid, on the house." The ice cream boy said grinning as he handed over the frozen treats, causing Gin to turn towards him and raise an eyebrow.

"Will you get in trouble for this with your boss?" Gin asked the boy who snorted slightly.

"Yuki! Why is Tanzo cowering in the back?!" A woman in a professional dress suit demanded while her name badge had her listed as the owner and manager.

"Yuna-san. He was hitting on one of the customers again but this time her husband took offense." The teen, Yuki, said smirking at the woman who glanced at the two adults and small child before smirking slightly in return.

"It's about time someone else put him in his place for his antics. Whatever they ordered super-size it, on me." Yuna said making Yuki snicker as he took the cups back and got them all a much bigger serving.

"Thank you." Gin said putting a hefty tip in the jar, more than enough to cover the price of the ice cream twice over with some to spare.

"Does the cashier do that often? Flirt with the customers?" Conan asked curiously as he looked up at Yuna who snorted.

"That sleaze flirts with anything that even remotely looks female. The only reason I haven't fired his sorry behind yet is because we're understaffed as it is. But you don't worry about that little guy. I dare say your papa gave him quite the scare. Usually only _I_ can scare him that much when I get mad." Yuna said waving it off and grinning slightly as the adults and child were handed their new cups of ice cream.

"Thank you!" Conan said smiling brightly as he was handed a cup that was bigger than his hands. Yuki had even been nice enough to make sure he had plenty of gummy bears with the bigger serving.

"You are going to be _so_ hyper in a little while." Rena said smiling and nodding in thanks when she was handed her own cup of ice cream. She blushed a little but said nothing when Gin placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to a table near the window so that he could see out onto the street.

"Thank you for the ice cream!" Conan chirped happily up at them. There was no way this was Gin. It was probably just his kaa-chan messing with everyone again. That was the _only_ reasonable explanation he could think of.

"You're welcome sport." Gin said setting down his ice cream and pulling Rena's chair out for her before ruffling Conan's hair again.

"Thank you." Rena said surprised at how much of a gentleman Gin was being and earning a soft smile from him in return.

"Of course." Gin said as he moved to sit in his own seat while the old couple nearby smiled at the sight.

"It's nice to see a young man who knows how to treat a lady properly." The young woman that Conan hadn't noticed earlier in the nearby booth said glancing up from reading her newspaper.

Conan, Rena, and Gin all tensed at the sound of her voice. Conan's eyes slowly widening in horror as he stared between Gin and the woman with the shades on.

But…if Vermouth was over there…then that meant…

Conan was actually _relieved_ for once when he heard a horrified scream from the back.

Oh thank god there was a distraction!

Right now he'd rather deal with a murder than the fact that the man who shrunk him was actually being nice and kind and had been gentle with Conan and not mean at all!

"Wait Conan!" Gin tried to grab the boy, as had Rena, but he slipped past their hands and raced towards the sound of the scream.

Sure enough there was Yuki on the ground, dead with an ice scoop in his eye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay Conan-kun this is the second one in less than _two_ _hours_. I know you have a quota to fill but try to spread it out some will you?" Takagi asked although he was smiling at Conan who had yelled for someone to call in the body, and Yuna had immediately called it in using the phone in her office.

"Sorry Takagi-keiji." Conan said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Conan-kun. We love getting to see you. We just wished it didn't happen almost always when there's a murder." Sato said smiling fondly down at the boy and ruffling his hair before glancing around.

"Your new bodyguard isn't here?" Sato asked making Conan shake his head and point towards Rena.

"I came here with Rena-san!" Conan said while the police officers that responded were eyeing Gin warily and seemed nervous about approaching him.

"I'd love to take you out after all this is over." One officer said to Rena making Conan face palm while a murderous aura surrounded Gin at that.

Gin made a show of stepping towards the cop and Rena until he was right beside Rena and then wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her into his side where she fit quite nicely pressed against his side. As if they were two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

"Mine." Gin said glaring darkly at the cop while Rena turned bright red at that and Conan was trying _not_ to think about it and what it could mean. He was compartmentalizing everything for the moment to focus on the case…he'd freak out later when he was far _far_ from Gin.

"Oh my how bold." Vermouth said smirking and making Rena turn redder while Gin shot the actress a fierce look but his arm tightened around Rena who stared up at him with an expression on her face that Conan did _not_ want to read into at the moment, if at all.

"Can we _please_ focus on the dead body… and I never thought I'd actually say that." Rena said looking pleadingly towards Conan and the covered up body after Gin had looked down at her, causing her to blush a bit.

"Welcome to our world." All of those in Division One and Conan himself choruses back at her dryly.

"I don't think I want to know." Yuna said flatly and making Sato and Takagi both point at Conan almost immediately.

"He's pretty much considered the division mascot." The two of them chorused in perfect harmony while Conan sweat dropped a bit but didn't argue it.

"You stumble over dead bodies a lot squirt?" Gin asked frowning slightly worried towards Conan who gave him a deadpan look.

"One of my friends _literally_ calls me 'Corpse Magnet' and they-" here Conan nodded to the officers around them- "have a _code_ for me." Conan said flatly before sighing as he turned to examine the body.

"Well it's obvious what the cause of death is." Sato said turning her attention to the body as well.

"Yeah someone scooped the scooper." One cop said with a snort, earning boos from the rest of the cops and one even threw some pretzels that were on the floor by the body at him.

"You. Go back to headquarters and think about what you just said. Tell Inspector Meguire that you said that using those exact words and said it around Conan-kun." Sato said giving the man a death glare and pointing at the door, causing him to rush off immediately looking sheepish and terrified at the same time.

"Now that the clown is gone…Who was the last to see the victim and who discovered the body?" Takagi asked seriously as he looked at Yuna who winced.

"He went to the back to get some supplies…I came to watch the register while he did and I turned around when I heard him come back out but well…he was like that and I screamed." Yuna said not looking at the body and earning a nod from Takagi.

"In the back? But isn't that where that other guy went?" Conan asked making Yuna look at him surprised while Takagi and Sato narrowed their eyes.

"Ah that's right. The cashier had been flirting with the young lady and her husband scared him off and he went to the back to hide." The old man said nodding his head and making Sato and Takagi exchange looks and nods.

"Let's investigate the back then." Sato said walking in the way Yuna pointed her with Takagi on her heels.

"Excuse me. This is the police. Will you please come out?" Takagi asked knocking on the door politely.

"It's weird isn't it?" Conan asked having followed the detectives while Rena and Gin rushed after him worried.

"What is Conan?" Sato asked glancing at the boy who had his hands behind his head as he looked at the door almost casually.

"Even when Yuna-san screamed the cashier man didn't come out of the back to check and see what was going on. There was no noise from him at all. Not even any shouted questions on what was going on." Conan pointed out making both of the cops exchange looks and their eyes narrowed at that.

"Normally when a commotion like that happens…someone not in the room but within hearing distance would rush to see what was going on wouldn't they? Either that or they would at least shout out and try to get an answer as to what was going on. Yet he didn't make a sound nor come to investigate." Conan said making the cops nod and begin drawing their guns.

"Conan back away a bit. If he's violent then we don't want you getting hurt." Sato said making Conan nod and take a step back only for Rena to pick him up and hold him close protectively while Gin stepped in front of them both tense and eyeing the door as well.

"Police freeze!" Takagi yelled as they opened the door and entered the room with their guns drawn.

"Get another body bag. We got a second dead body here." Takagi called after a few seconds making everyone's eyes widen.

"Geez. Talk about a double scoop of death." One cop complained only to earn boos and a slap upside the head from the others.

"You. Get out." Sato ordered without even leaving the room and making the cop leave with a sheepish look on his face.

"I thought it was funny." He said as he made his way to the door.

"The next murder I'll investigate will be your sense of humor. It's probably a cold case but I'll do my best." Conan said dryly and earning a few hisses of sympathy from the other cops and even a few snickers from the others for the accidental pun. Rena gave a small surprised snort and Gin openly chuckled.

Sato sighed while Takagi snorted.

"Damnit Conan."


	16. Chapter 16

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So you're a little detective huh? You're full of surprises little man." Gin said smiling softly at Conan after he had pinned down that the murderer was really Yuki who was pissed at the cashier man, apparently named Yasushi, for being the reason Yuki's little sister committed suicide a year ago. Yasushi however had fought back and managed to stick an ice cream scoop in Yuki's eye in self defense before he died.

Yuki had died trying to stumble away and get help but he had bled out and the damage to his eye socket and how it had scrapped part of his brain…yeah he hadn't stood a chance.

"He's quite good at this. He was with Detective Mouri at my apartment and he was the one who figured out who was doing the doorbell ringing prank and why. That's when I started running into him more and he told me that I looked like his mama." Kir said smiling softly as she held Conan close and there was a gentle look in her eyes and the way she was acting around him had Gin staring at her amazed.

"You…you're the little boy that's always around when there's a murder isn't there?" A man on the street asked looking at Conan curiously after the cops had let everyone go. Vermouth had quickly vanished into the crowd that had gathered without a backward glance and Conan had never seen the smirk on her face at how one of the highest ranking and most rabid members of the organization was being such a big softie around him.

"…Is it sad that I can't refute that?" Conan asked furrowing his brow as he looked at Kir who sweatdropped at that. Yeah that was kind of bad when he couldn't deny that he was always around when there was a murder. Gin just looked confused. He knew the kid hung around Detective Mouri, he had nearly ordered the boy shot after all just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but did he really stumble over this many dead bodies and murders?

"You must be an avatar of the shinigami!" The man said making Conan sweat drop slightly, he hoped that the press or cops never heard that title. He'd never live it down…Haibara's corpse magnet nickname was already bad enough.

"Die!" The man charged at Conan with a knife, earning yells of horror from those nearby as Kir twisted around to shield Conan with her body but the blow never came.

"Don't you _dare_ touch either of them." Gin's voice was a growl and there was the sound of someone being hit before Gin turned to them and Kir looked up at him surprised while still keeping Conan held close protectively.

"Are you both okay?" Gin asked his voice soft as he wrapped one arm around Kir and put a large hand on Conan's back gently, his green eyes checking them over for any possible injury.

"Yeah but you were…" Kir stared wide eyed at the knife in Gin's stomach and making him glance down at it.

"Oh this? Don't worry. It barely scratched me, my vest stopped most of it." Gin said easily pulling the knife free from his shirt and bullet proof vest to show that there was no blood on it while the police converged on the unconscious man and quickly arrested him. Sato and Takagi in particular looked furious with the man and if he had tried to resist arrest…well…Sato would have been more than happy to give a whole new meaning to the term Police Brutality.

"Why'd you do that?" Conan asked looking confused by how they had reacted. They had both moved to protect him and Gin had protected not just Conan but Kir too. With his own body at that!

"What protect you? Because you're just a cute little kid who was about to be stabbed. Of course I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Kir said smiling softly and placing a kiss to Conan's head as she inwardly frowned. Why was he so confused by them protecting him? Sure he thought Gin was a heartless criminal and he knew she was undercover in a criminal organization but…they wouldn't hurt a child.

She'd never let a child get hurt when she could prevent it, that's the main reason she had ended up in the hospital in a three month long coma when he had first discovered that she was CIA after all. Because an innocent little boy playing with a ball had wandered out in front of the road before she could get her motorcycle off of the hood of the FBI's car and she had jerked to the side too hard to avoid hitting him as the car she had been on top of screeched to a sudden stop.

"I may be a bad guy to most everyone else but I have a reason to be. Besides… I won't let anything hurt you or Rena. Nothing's going to hurt either of you while I'm here." Gin said softly as he smiled gently down at Conan who looked up at him curiously and confused and Kir blushed a bit at his declaration. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew the truth. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew she was CIA…but it was nice to think he actually meant it.

"Looks like you're getting adopted now huh Conan?" Shiratori asked with a chuckle as he looked at Conan who looked up at him confused.

"If anyone's adopting him it'll be me!" Kireina said appearing out of seemingly nowhere from nearby as she glared death at Gin and Kir, causing Gin to blink for a few seconds as he looked at the woman with two blue eyes and certain colored streaks in her hair.

"Kireina-haha?" Conan asked looking surprised to see her and making everyone pause at the term he used for her while she beamed at him.

"You mean you're still alive Cura?" Gin asked looking at Kireina shocked and making her tense slightly.

Kir nearly dropped Conan as her eyes widened and her head snapped around to look at Gin for the next words out of his mouth. Conan was in the same boat as they both stared shocked at Gin. He knew.

He knew about Rena!

"Geez Rena I knew that you were good at hiding things being CIA and all but how did you manage to hide _her_ survival?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

After that he dropped the bombshell that he knew about Kir being CIA, Kireina quickly ushered them away from any prying eyes and into a building nearby that was for sale.

"How long have you known?" Rena asked Gin while Conan and Kireina were nearby just in case things turned violent.

"Ever since a few weeks after Raiha Pass. It was far too easy to get you back from the FBI. I started investigating and found out about the boy that was trying to stalk you to find out about his sister." Gin said causing Rena to frown and tense a little.

"You mean my little brother." Rena said since she was sure Gin already knew of the relation between her and Eisuke.

"I investigated him in case he was a contact for the FBI or something and found out that he was the son of a CIA agent… and the younger sister of another agent… the younger sister of a Hidemi Hondo… that's… your real name isn't it?" Gin asked making Rena stare at him in silence for a minute before she nodded her head.

"Yeah. Rena is the name I took on when I was assigned to help my father with his mission but that didn't go as planned as you know. I was bugged and followed to the warehouse. My father figured something my happen to endanger me so he had an MD prepared ahead of time to make it sound like he tried to torture me for information but of course my voice wasn't on it. To make the ruse seem real… he beat me and shot at me and then maimed himself and made it look like I had done it." Rena said and she was trembling a bit as she recounted watching her father maim himself to save her, kill himself to save her.

"He beat you until your ribs were cracked! He did all of that to protect you…" Gin said looking torn between impressed and horrified.

"Yes. You're probably going to kill me for being a traitor now but please… just leave my brother alone. Leave my baby brother along and don't kill me in front of Conan. Don't let him have to see that." Rena said and she nearly pleaded with him on that part while he stared at her for a moment and drew his gun.

Rena closed her eyes and stayed relaxed as she waited for him to shoot her. At least it would be quick and painless. Just one shot through the skull. Her only regrets were that Conan was going to have to watch and that she'd never get to see Ei-chan again.

"You stupid woman." Gin murmured and she felt a light tap on her head, causing her to open her eyes confused and alarmed when he placed his beloved gun into her hand.

Did he want her to shoot herself? To make her commit suicide in front of Conan? To make her baby brother learn that she had killed herself much like their father had? If that's what she had to do to protect her brother and Conan then… her hand gripped the gun tightly and she was ready to raise it to her head.

Those thoughts fled her mind when he took her hand holding his gun and placed it so that the barrel was aimed at _his_ chest instead of her head.

"Why would I _ever_ kill you? If I wanted to I could have killed you at any time after Raiha Pass and revealed that you were CIA then but I didn't. I kept the secret for you and kept anyone else from suspecting you. Why would I do all of that just to kill you now?" Gin asked staring down at her and his eyes were soft as he smiled at her in a gentle way that didn't make him look scary at all as she stared up at him.

"You can pull the trigger if you want. The gun's loaded and the safety is off. You can pull the trigger and take my life if you wish. Ah I suppose the vest might get in the way… here." Gin moved the gun so that the barrel was placed against his neck and chin making her eyes widen in shock. As were Conan and Kireina's nearby but they didn't move. They had no idea what was happening and it seemed to be personal between Gin and Rena so they didn't want to interfere unless it looked like someone was going to die.

"Why…? Why are you doing all this? Why protect me?" Rena asked her voice soft and confused and making him give an amused but gentle smile but his hand never moved or wavered from where he was aiming her hand and the gun at his throat and chin. Fatal spots, her training whispered in her mind.

"You mean it's not obvious yet? Here… let me show you." Gin said and he gently pushed the gun away from his neck so that one of his hands could grab her waist as the other grabbed her chin gently.

Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle loving kiss that made her eyes widen before they softened and slipped closed. Rena dropped the gun as her arms came up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him back just as gently.

"Gin…" Rena breathed out softly as they finally separated for air but stayed close together as they stared into each others eyes, his forehead resting against hers.

"That's why I can't kill you. That's why I'll always protect you Hidemi." Gin murmured back as his arms held her close and she still had her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt a small shudder run through her frame.

"I like it… the way you say my real name." Rena said blushing a bit as she smiled back up at him looking a bit shy while he grinned and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I'd tell you my name… but I don't have one. Gin is the only name I've had that's actually mine." Gin admitted to her making Conan frown and look up at Kireina.

"Like how you didn't have a name besides Curacao until we gave you one haha?" Conan asked looking up at Kireina who nodded.

"Gin and I grew up on the streets ever since we were very little, my earliest memory is of him saving me from some teens when I was only five or so. We didn't have names of our own until the Organization found us when we were roughly ten and took us in to raise us to be operatives. That's when we were given the names Gin and Curacao but we weren't ever given actual names…" Kireina explained to Conan who frowned at this, no wonder Gin was so loyal to the Organization. And Kireina had admitted to him that she hadn't been entirely willing when her baby had been conceived but she had been used to it and had still loved her unborn child all the same up until he had been killed by the poison stab.

"Well how about we give him a real name too? We gave you one and everyone deserves to have their own identity." Conan said making Gin smile at him as the boy walked over and picked up the gun to flick the safety off.

"That's a good idea little one. Let's think of a good fitting name for him." Rena said smiling gently as she separated from Gin to pick Conan up while Gin took the gun and slipped it into his pocket. Rena leaned into Gin however and he looked pleased as he wrapped his arms around her and Conan both.

"How about…Rakkaus? Rakkaus Gado?" Conan asked looking up at Gin who blinked for a moment and furrowed his brow.

"Guard Love?" Gin asked translating the name after a few seconds and making Conan nod.

"Yeah because you were guarding Rena-san! Because you love her!" Conan said grinning brightly and making Rena blush a little but cuddle further into Gin's chest while she held Conan close.

"Well it fits." Kireina said smirking when Gin didn't argue it and instead pressed a soft kiss to Rena's cheek.

"Rakkaus Gado." Rena said Testing the name out and Gin shuddered at how nice it sounded for her to say it.

"Yeah that's my name now." Gin agreed making Conan grin at having come up with a name he liked.

"I think he likes the way Rena says it more than anything else." Kireina said with a smirk and Gin didn't argue and instead just pressed another gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah. I really like the way you say it. The way you say my real name." Gin said smiling at Rena who blushed a little harder but smiled.

"Hidemi and Gado Rakkaus. Not bad." Kireina said making both of their eyes widen and Rena's face flamed red while Gin himself turned a dark shade of pink.

"I'm still not letting you adopt Conan though. He's _my_ little one." Kireina said causing Conan to sigh when Gin and Rena tensed at this and glared at her.

"Honestly if it's going to cause a fight or blood shed then I'll just do what I do for kaa-san and Okaa-san." Conan said causing all of them to stare at him now.

"I call you Haha. So for Rena-san I can just use the American 'Mom' and if he's okay with it then I can call Gado-san by the American 'Dad'." Conan said simply and trying to keep everyone happy.

"Why not mama or papa?" Rena asked although she was smiling at being called mom.

"I've already got a papa and I call someone else mama…I suppose I can call you Mutti and Vati which are the German equivalents…" Conan said simply and making them nod and Rena smiled as she cuddles Conan to her chest and Gin smiled softly as he laid a hand on Conan's back, his hand easily covering the tiny boys entire back.

"Mutti and Vati it is. I promise…I'll keep you both safe… and you too Cora. I'll protect the both of you with my life." Gin promised as he kissed Rena's head and stared softly down at her and Conan.

"Oh no. You listen here!" Rena turned to give him a stern look as she glared up at him, looking honestly mad at what he had said.

"You are _not_ allowed to take my first kiss and have a son with me if you're just going to turn around and die protecting us! I appreciate the sentiment I really do but you are _not_ dying for me. You will stay right by my side unless we agree that we aren't working as a couple and even then you are helping me raise Conan-kun! Right now you have two choices. Either you claim you will die for me and I walk right out that door with Conan in my arms or you agree to _live_ for me, and possibly with me one day, and kiss me again because if you think I'm going to let someone else die for m-!" Rena was cut off when Gin pressed another gentle kiss to her lips and looked at her in awe as he pulled back a bit.

She smiled slightly at the kiss but stared at him, silently demanding an answer as he pulled her and Conan to his chest and held them close. He stared at her amazed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You are one hell of a woman Hidemi. I'm not going to leave you, ever. You and Conan are stuck with me until you no longer want me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

After Kireina had peeled Gin and Rena away from Conan and got him back to the agency she was startled when they found Inspector Nakamori and Jirokichi Suzuki waiting for them.

"Nakamori-keibu, Ojisan…if you're here then does that mean that Kid has another heist planned?" Conan asked smiling brightly and eagerly at the sight of the two men who grinned at him immediately.

"Kid killer! Yes he's planning another heist!" Jirokichi said grinning at Conan and causing the boy to grin widely. He loved going to the Kid heists! Kid was always so fun to spar with in wits.

"What's the clue?" Conan asked eagerly running over to the couch where the two older men made room for him immediately as the inspector placed a sheet of paper down on the coffee table.

"Here you go Conan-kun. This is a copy of the clue he left." Nakamori said showing the boy the sheet of paper.

"No jewel or gold this time but instead something better and unique I shall take. I am laying in wait to grab it when it's safe. The main focus of this case. Find it I shall…near the Nagano crowd." Conan read from the paper, his eyes scanning the sheet for any subtle clues or visual ones.

"It seems pretty straight forward for one of Kid's clues. He's not after a valuable jewel this time or anything made of gold, instead he's after something truly unique that he thinks is better. He's going to take it whenever it's near the Nagano crowd…and judging by the little police siren he has dotting the 'i's then he means the crowd of Nagano police officers like Yui-keiji and Yamato-keibu. So whatever he's going to take he's going to take it when it's 'safe' which with Kid could mean anything." Conan said picking apart the clue one piece at a time and noticing the little detail about the dots on the I's.

"The main focus of this case means that whatever he's going to steal he's basing his entire heist off of. I'm laying in wait to take it when it's safe. So he's keeping an eye on the Nagano crowd and he's going to take whatever his focus is whenever he deems it safe to do so but like I said…with Kid that can mean anything." Conan said while Kireina listened with one ear as she fixed some tea and snacks. Kogoro sure wasn't doing it since he was busy watching a Yoko Okino concert on the TV and Ran was still out at her karate practice for another…hour judging on her schedule.

"Then let's get to Nagano and get in touch with those detective friends of yours down there!" Nakamori said making Conan nod his head slightly.

"Yeah we might find another clue as to what he wants to steal there. I'll call ahead and let them know we're on our way there." Conan said digging out his cellphone and scrolling through his contacts.

"So we're taking a trip Conan-kun?" Kireina asked as she set down the tea for the guests and looked at Conan who nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah you've never been to a Kid Heist before have you Haha? They're a lot of fun and can be really challenging which makes it even more fun!" Conan said grinning as he selected the contact he was looking for.

"Ah Yui-keiji! Thanks for answering so quickly. No nothing's wrong and I promise I'm fine. But get this. We've got word of a Kid Heist going to happen in the Nagano area so I'm heading that way with Kireina-haha, Nakamori-keibu and Suzuki-ojisan to try and grab him. Do you think anyone will min- really? Thank you! We should be there in…3 and a half hours by my estimate. Maybe a little more maybe a little less depending on traffic. Thank you! I'll see you then! I will and say hi to Yamato-keibu for me!" Conan said smiling brightly as he wrapped up his conversation and grinned up at the adults.

"Yui-san will be waiting for us at the police station and she said that she and Yamato-keibu will be happy to help us!" Conan said making the others look surprised and a bit impressed.

"You've made friends with a lot of police officers haven't you Kid Killer?" Jirokichi asked looking at the boy who looked up at him confused and thinking about it for a second.

"Well since there's so many murder cases I guess I do get to meet and spend time with a lot of police officers…" Conan said trailing off as he scratched his cheek in thought about it while Kireina twitched a bit at hearing how her boy was near a lot of murder cases. That meant he was in a lot of danger often.

"Am I going to need to call in your Vati and Mutti for this?" Kireina asked looking at her son who looked at her confused.

"Why? Kid doesn't hurt anyone on his heists." Conan said making Kireina relax at that. So this was actually going to be something more relaxing? Good she wasn't sure how much more panic she could deal with when it comes to her little boys antics.

"Oh good…" Kireina said sighing in relief at this. So it was just a contest of wits against a non-violent thief?

This was going to be more like a small vacation where she got to meet some of her sochi's police friends.


	19. Chapter 19

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ah Conan-kun! I hope you're well." Yui Uehara said smiling and waving down the boy as he and his small group of four got out of the car Jirokichi had let them ride in since Kogoro had no interest in a Kid Heist.

"Yui-keiji! Hai. How have you been?" Conan asked smiling brightly up at the woman as he waved back. He walked in the front of his small group leading them towards her while Kireina was keeping a wary eye out. Something seemed off about this area. It felt like they were being watched and it was making her skin crawl.

"I've been well thank you. Shall we get inside of the station to discuss the KID Heist?" Uehara asked moving as if to open the door for them and making Conan nod his head and head into the station.

"Ah ma'am! Do you have a-" Uehara started to stop Kireina only for Conan to tug on Uehara's skirt.

"It's okay Yui-keiji. That's Haha." Conan said stopping the detective before Kireina shoved her way in and got in trouble.

"Eh? Conan-kun's haha? It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am!" Uehara said looking at Kireina shocked and making her smile politely as she followed Conan into the station.

"It's nice to meet one of Conan's police officer friends." Kireina said politely as she glanced at the woman who smiled brightly back.

"Yamato-keibu is waiting for us with Morofushi-keibu in one of the conference rooms. Shall we?" Uehara asked moving to walk down the hallway and making Conan nod as he followed her with the others falling in step behind him.

"How are you doing Boya?" Yamato asked as soon as Conan and the others were in the room where he and Morofushi were waiting patiently for them.

"I'm doing okay Yamato-keibu! Thank you, and thank you Morofushi-keibu, for agreeing to help us with the KID heist!" Conan said smiling brightly up at the two men and making them both nod to him with small smiles.

"Of course. Chief said for everyone to do as you say. He seems to trust you which is rare for him, and very high praise for you." Morofushi said causing Conan to rub the back of his neck sheepishly and a bit embarrassed by that. He didn't even know _why_ Kuroda trusted him so much.

"This is Suzuki-san and Nakamori-keibu who often chase after KID and this is Kireina-Haha." Conan said introducing the others to the Nagano officers who nodded politely to the two men and then focused with almost laser-like intensity on the woman.

"Hello. My name is Kireina Kokoro. Conan-kun helped save my life a while back and I've become his bodyguard in return. I have some motherly tendencies and he indulges me and lets me call him Sochi while he calls me Haha." Kireina said smiling and bowing in greeting to them.

"You act like kaa-san, okaa-san and recently Mutti as well. Of course I'd call you Haha." Conan said shrugging it off and making everyone look at him for a moment.

"Four mothers?" Suzuki asked in disbelief as he stared at the boy who shrugged again.

"Five I suppose. Kaa-san is my actual mother, okaa-san is my godmother and 'second mother' in my Otou-san's words, Mama is what I call someone just to mess with them whenever they're around with Papa, Kireina-haha is Haha of course…and well I only started calling Mutti…well…Mutti literally like less than an hour before I learned about the KID heist that's supposed to happen." Conan said thinking about it slightly as he recalled how each woman, and Mama, had acted similar and yet different as well. They all mothered him and cared about him and showed it…they just showed it in different ways.

"You just seem to collect parents don't you?" Uehara asked staring at the boy who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah but Mama and Papa get embarrassed and angry when I call Mama…well Mama. Doesn't help that Mama is rather famous in his own right…and is male." Conan said with a smirk at that and making them all stare at him.

"You call a man 'mama'?" Yamato asked raising an eyebrow at this and making Conan snicker a bit.

"Yes because it's fun to mess with him and 'Papa'. Besides it made Pops and Auntie both laugh themselves near hoarse when they learned about it." Conan said smiling mischievously and causing Kireina to smirk slightly at her Sochi while Yamato snorted.

"In other words…you enjoy being a little shit to them." Yamato summarized making Conan grin at him widely in an attempt at innocence that fooled no one. His smile actually screamed mischief to them.

"So you said something about a KID heist and the note mentioning the 'Nagano crowd' with police sirens implicating us?" Morofushi said trying to get them back on track.

"Yeah. KID's note says he's after something he thinks is more valuable and genuine than gold or jewels and he's going to steal it while it's safe with the Nagano crowd. Do you have any idea what that could be?" Conan asked getting serious as he looked at the three Nagano officers he usually interacted with the most.

"Well I have a few jewelry pieces that I suppose would be considered valuable but they're either gold or have jewels in them and I don't keep them here while I'm on the clock. I hardly even wear them." Uehara said after a few seconds as she thought about it and that was honestly the only thing she could come up with.

"What could KID think is more valuable than jewels though? He's infamous for being a jewel thief." Suzuki demanded frowning at the seeming sudden change in MO.

"We aren't scheduled to guard or transfer anything anytime soon so I can't think of what could be valuable that we would be near." Morofushi said frowning as he thought about it as well and tried to rack his brain for the answer.

"The only thing worth much of value to us around here is each other and Conan-kun." Yamato said gruffly as he gazed towards the boy who was thinking hard as well.

"Do you need something officer?" Uehara asked looking at the uniformed officer who entered the conference room without knocking.

"Ah sorry. I thought this room was empty." The officer said looking sheepish and making the cops nod but Conan frowned and tilted his head at the officer while Kireina frowned as well. They were being watched still. Her instincts were screaming at her.

"I see…so what is it that you're after KID?" Conan asked smirking up at the uniformed cop and making him tense while the others all looked startled.

"Ah. You always spoil my fun Tantei-kun." The now confirmed KID said smirking at Conan and before anyone could make a move smoke erupted in the room.

"Conan! Stay near me Sochi." Kireina said alarmed and already pulling a gun and knife.

As soon as the smoke cleared however…KID was gone. The part that caused an outraged roar from no less than three people was what he had stolen.

Conan was gone and there was a little KID plushie in his place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Kireina stared at the plushie KID had left them when he stole Conan. Stole _her boy. Right under her nose._

"I'm going to kill him." Kireina hissed darkly. Something more valuable and rare than jewels or gold, KID an infamous jewel thief considered Conan more valuable. He considered what he thought was a _seven year old boy_ more precious to him than jewels and gold. Oh she was _not_ letting him get away with this. He'd better not hurt a hair on her little boys head or else she'd kill him, then bring him back and hand him over to the rest of Conan's parents. Speaking of which…

"I'm going to call his other parents and we are going to hunt this bastard _down."_ The former, and maybe soon to be returned, criminal snarled as she dug out her phone and pulled up Gin's information.

"Gado it's me. Conan and I are in the Nagano area on a KID heist and KID just kidnapped Conan." Kireina said and she yanked the phone away from her ear just in time for there to be a roar of outrage from the other end.

"Get your girlfriend. I'll call in the others that care about him." Kireina ordered earning an affirmative as she hung up and began dialing Vermouth's number.

"We can get some others to help. There's a few cops in the Beika district who like Conan-kun and the Chief respects him." Morofushi said while Yamato and Uehara were already dialing their phones.

"Ah yes this is Kireina…Conan-kun's been kidnapped by Kaito KID…Nagano police station." Kireina didn't have to say much before the call was disconnected.

 **At an unknown location**

"Get your gear and you're going to want lethal this time." Gin said immediately finding Kir after he had gotten the call from Curacao. She had been in the break room with a few others who were getting drunk but she remained sober. She usually did at these things, and since she was CIA it made sense as to why she would.

"Gin? Is something wrong?" Kir asked frowning worriedly up at her new boyfriend who was near vibrating in anger. Had something happened? If so then what? Did she do something to make him mad in the four hours since they've been back at Headquarters? She couldn't imagine what unless he had wanted her to tell everyone about their relationship status. But if that were the case he wouldn't be telling her to get her gear and go for lethal.

"Our son's been kidnapped." Gin said shortly and he heard several others choke and Chianti did a spit take on her drink nearby as Kir's glass of tea fell from her hand and shattered on the floor as her mind processed this.

"What." Her voice was suddenly a lot darker as she stared at him while he nodded. Her face went stone cold in an instant and her eyes were like glaciers as a shadow passed over her normally smiling and gentle face.

"He was with his bodyguard in the Nagano area for a KID heist when KID apparently took him." Gin said making Kir stand and immediately begin arming herself with a gun and several rounds of ammunition. Looking at the knives one member had been idly playing with Kir grabbed a few sets of those too. The owner was too shocked still to stop her.

"Well? What are you waiting for! Get armed and ready! We need to go get our boy back!" Kir said glaring up at Gin who was already loading his pockets with ammo. Then she grabbed him by the arm and almost literally drug him from the room while he stared at her and he looked a bit awestruck as he let the smaller woman manhandle him.

"Am I the only one that heard that?" Chianti asked staring at the others that had been in the room as well and making them shake their heads slowly in the negative as they all stared at where the couple had left through the door, Kir looking downright furious for the first time anyone could remember.

"Since when were Gin and Kir together…or have a son together?!" Chianti demanded earning shrugs from everyone else, even Vodka who was Gin's closest associate. Or well they _thought_ he had been at least.

"This explains why he wanted to get her back from the FBI so badly though." Vodka admitted making them nod in agreement slowly. Most agents would have simply been killed but Gin had stopped that thought process immediately and even pointed out that it would have been strange and brought a lot more attention to them if Rena had been murdered in a hospital.

Things like that had never matter to Gin before. Even someone as famous to the public as Vermouth had been threatened with death and near killed by the ash-blond man just on suspicion!

"Holy _shit._ " Chianti murmured drawing everyone eyes to her and she looked stunned and horrified.

"This means that not only did Gin get Kir knocked up at some point and not one of us knew about it… but Kir knows Gin's real name…and even worse…" Chianti trailed off a bit as she decided she needed another shot before she spoke what had popped into her mind.

"There's a mini-Gin running around somewhere… or well he had been." Chianti said and then she took another shot because _holy_ _shit_ she was not drunk enough for this!

"Someone had the _balls_ to steal him. KID had the real fucken dumb idea of _kidnapping Gin's son._ " Chianti said staring at them wide eyed and almost immediately they all paled.

"And did you see how Kir reacted when she found out? Holy shit she's never looked so dangerous before!" Another agent said making the others nod.

"KID stole their son. Kaitou KID kidnapped the son _of two codenamed and high ranking agents_." Another said and almost everyone went even paler and said a prayer for KID's soul. Because Gin and Kir were going to deliver him to the afterlife in a hand wrapped gift basket.

In their shock over this news and all it's implications… none of them noticed Vermouth flat out _running_ past the open door and to the garage with a look of fury on her normally distant and amused face.

The few in the hall who did see her would only learn that someone kidnapped her godson… and when those in the bar heard _that_ piece of news and lined the time and location and details that they knew up with what Gin said…

More than one agent fainted at realizing that Gin and Kir had named _Vermouth_ the godmother of their son.

Then there was a fierce debate and competition on who is or would be the godfather of the mystery child.


	21. Chapter 21

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Alright we all know why we're here." Uehara took charge and she did not look happy as she looked at those gathered. The famous actress Chris Vineyard, a well known news announcer Rena Mizunashi, a tall darkly dressed man who introduced himself as Gado, a group of famous thieves, most of division one's homicide division, several other homicide detectives from various districts, Heiji and Kazuha, Ran and Kogoro and Eri, two famous adult detectives, Sera Masumi and a girl she called Mary, a woman who introduced herself as Jodie, two men that came with her, a guy from Conan's favorite café named Amuro, and some medical student named Okiya. As well as a couple that claimed to be Conan's parents which earned them narrowed eyes from half of the room.

"KID stole Conan." Fujiko Mine, of all people assembled, said and she looked furious. The rest of the Lupin gang were right beside her and none of them looked pleased. In fact no one in the room at the moment looked pleased although the couple that claimed to be Conan's parents seemed to be the least upset out of everyone. If anything they looked more surprised and shocked instead of angry or upset.

"There's been no word on what's going on, no sightings of where he is, no clue as to where he took Conan. We don't know what he's doing to Conan…or _why_ he wanted Conan. But we're going to hunt him down and get our boy back." Kireina said and she was just as furious if not more so than Fujiko or Rena. After all she was Conan's 'Haha' and she had been standing _right_ _there_ when Conan was taken. Her baby boy had been taken from her literally right from under her nose!

"The flamboyant brat took a small child with him against the childs will. What do you _think_ he wanted Conan for? A game of cards?" Gado demanded his voice dark and cold and he was checking his Beretta while Rena was idly twirling a knife between her fingers next to him, her smile fake and her eyes hollow as she thought of what could be happening to that sweet little boy…there was a dark miasma of killing intent surrounding her that meant she was anything _but_ the kind news woman she acted like. Many were surprised to see that Conan somehow knew her but none of them said a word against her being there or asked about it. The boy seemed to know a lot of people that most children probably shouldn't or wouldn't normally know well enough for them to react like this.

Gado's words had the miasma of killing intent surrounding Rena pulsing and growing dangerously, as well as making more than a few people growl or look furious and radiate their own killing intent. Particularly Kireina, Chris Vineyard, Sato from division one, and the woman who claimed to be Conan's mother although hers was more muted than the others.

"Let's hunt this bastard down." Lupin said and he looked just as furious as the rest of them, his normally smiling face now a scowl as he cracked his knuckles. His gang gave viscous blood thirsty smiles that were copied by at least half of the room as they all agreed with the master thief.

It really said something when not a single cop in the room disagreed or made any move to arrest the infamous and internationally wanted thieves. That was just how focused and desperate they all were to save a certain little boy who they all seemed to revolve around.

"First thing we need to do is find where Kaito KID is likely to be at. His usual method of operation has him somewhere public to make a grand spectacle of it all but since he now has a hostage…he's likely to be somewhere more secluded and private. Somewhere most people wouldn't think of when they think Kaito KID." Kogoro said his eyes narrowed and he was trying to think of where exactly the infamous magician thief would have gone with the small boy that he pretended not to care much for but in reality worried about and loved as if the boy was his own son. After the boy had been stuck with them for so long he might as well be Kogoro's son.

"Somewhere secluded and private…something more like where a normal criminal would go rather than someone as flamboyant as Kaito KID." Detective Mogi said frowning and thinking about it as he lit a cigarette which had a few people take a step or two away from him.

"A warehouse is cliché and stereotypical…but that's one of the reasons why it's a good place for actual criminals to hide since no one expects them to follow the stereotypes." Gado threw out there casually and causing a few people to idly wonder how he knew that.

"Are we able to access any satellites in the area to try and get some eyes in the sky?" Jodie asked wondering if she could use her FBI connections to try and help find Conan-kun, although if James didn't stop her then she would gleefully abuse every single one of them. Conan was one of their silver bullets after all. One of the ones able to bring down the Organization.

"We don't have access to those kinds of things." Uehara reminded Jodie who looked at James who looked pensive for a moment.

"We should split up but stay in contact. We'll go sector by sector. Starting with the more cliched places that no one expects of Kaito KID. Warehouse districts, abandoned buildings, seedy areas. Places he's not usually associated with." Superintendent Kuroda himself was present as he gave the orders for that and went over to a map of the Nagano district.

"Hopefully KID stayed in this district so it's not a multidistrict manhunt. Because if he's decided to leave it for whatever reason then we don't know where he could be anymore." Kuroda said gravely and making everyone grimace.

"If you have underworld contacts or contacts within the area, no matter how legal or illegal, that could help use them. Any ideas are welcome as to where we can go or how we can narrow down the search at least a little bit." Kuroda said making Takagi blink for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"Why don't we-"

"If we had some kind of bug planted on KID we could track him using that." Shiratori spoke up earning sighs from the others.

"No one's ever gotten close enough to KID to ever get a bug on him. Not one that he doesn't use against them anyways." Jirokichi said scowling as he admitted that much.

"How about-" Again Takagi was interrupted.

"What about security cameras like the ones they installed on the traffic lights recently? We can use the traffic cams and security cameras to try and figure out which way KID has gone." Conan's mother spoke up with that idea making a few of them nod in agreement and Uehara immediately began trying to access the footage from one of the computers in the room.

"Why no-" Poor Takagi was starting to get annoyed at all the interruptions.

"We can put out an APB as well. Let people know that Conan was kidnapped and we might get a hit that way." Sera spoke up with that little gem earning a few murmurs of agreement.

"We cou-" Poor Takagi couldn't take much more of this.

"We could also use that KID fansite and fangirls against him. They can usually spot KID a mile away so if we keep an eye on them then they could lead us straight to him." Zenigata, and when had he gotten there?!, pointed out earning a few winces of sympathy from those who knew about the evils of fangirls but right now they were ready to pull out all of the stops.

"Or we co-" Takagi was cut off once again and he's had enough of it.

"I have a few conn-" This time Takagi cut someone else off.

"EXCUSE ME!" He yelled earning their attention as he cut Rena off causing Gado to give him an evil eyed glare as everyone turned towards Takagi.

"What!" MeGuire demanded looking annoyed and dismayed with his subordinates behavior.

"Am I the _only_ one who remembers the Detective Boys?" Takagi demanded looking around at them all and making a few of them blink.

"The other kids? What about them Takagi-kun?" Sato asked frowning and looking curious as to what those kids could have to do with anything.

"They all have those badges right? The ones they use to communicate like walkie talkies. Doesn't Doctor Agase have a _tracker_ built into each badge? Can't we just call him and have him pull up the location of Conan's badge and send it to us instead of wasting time trying to follow fangirls and scour traffic cam footage?" Takagi asked making everyone pause and blink for a moment before several people who had regular interaction with the kids face palmed at forgetting about the badges.

"Why didn't you say something earlier? Someone call that professor!" Kuroda demanded making Takagi glare around the room slightly.

"I was _trying_ but every time I opened my mouth someone would interrupt me." Takagi said making those who interrupted him look sheepish and guilty.

"That's good and fine but if this doesn't help us find Conan then I'm going to give you a lesson on not interrupting Rena." Gado growled at Takagi dangerously and causing Rena to immediately try to sooth him a bit.

"Calm down dear. I interrupted him first and he's only trying to help everyone find Conan-kun before anything bad can happen to him. I don't mind at all." Rena quickly soothed Gado a bit as she placed her hand on his chest as if to keep him from going after the officer.

She was amazed when she felt Gado relax under her touch and then blushed a bit when he pulled her into his side with one arm.

"Fine. Only because you say so. Now what is anyone waiting for? Get that professor on the phone already!" Gado ordered but Ran had been dialing before he could even finish the sentence.

"Ah! Ai-chan! Listen is the professor around? Conan-kun has been taken by Kaito KID and we need to…yes. Yes…okay thank you!" Ran said looking relieved and causing everyone to glance at her for the update.

"Ai-chan was shown how to track the badges just in case the professor wasn't around during an emergency. She's locating Conan-kun's right now and will have his location in just a moment. She seems a bit put out that she wasn't told about him being kidnapped." Ran reported to the others making Heiji snort slightly.

"The little science nee-san? Considering the crush she has on the squirt I'm not surprised she's upset. I'm just amazed she isn't trying to get here herself to use KID in some of her tests and experiments." Heiji said with a small snicker at that and making Ran giggle as well.

"I thought I was the only one who thought Ai-chan liked Conan-kun…now we just have to see if Conan-kun likes her back! They'd make such a cute couple! The baby detective and the baby scientist." Ran said with a giggle while Kireina tried to hide her amused smile.

Looking at a few of the others like Conan's mother, the Lupin gang, and one or two others like Mary and Sera…they all knew the truth that no one else in the room was privy too. Conan and Ai weren't 'babies' at all. He was seventeen years old and shrunk to a six year old, and she was eighteen years old and shrunk to a six year old.

Neither of them were babies and instead both of them were nearly adults.

But they were still a cute couple.

"Ah! Okay! Yes that would be most helpful. Thank you Ai-chan! Yes…yes…don't worry we'll bring him home safely. He'll be home safe and sound soon where you can keep an eye on him. Alright…if you say so…bye!" Ran said giggling a bit at the end and then hanging up the phone.

"Ai-chan is sending me the location and data directly to my phone in a picture message which includes a map of the Nagano district so we can get there faster. It'll come through in just a moment." Ran said making them all sigh in relief. Soon they'd be able to hunt down KID and save Conan-kun from whatever torment he was going through at the thief's hands.

KID should have known better than to take their little detective.

None of them knew that at this moment KID was cursing out Conan as the shrunken detective won the game of poker they had been playing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Freeze! Make any sudden moves and you won't have time to regret it!" Sato was the one to go in first with Takagi and Uehara when they finally tracked down where KID and Conan were, causing the two to look up from their game of cards.

"Oh hi Sato-keiji! Takagi-keiji! What are you doing here in Nagano?" Conan asked waving at the woman and before she could have time to do more than blink, the others were rushing into the warehouse from all sides and possible entrances as they all aimed weapons at the phantom thief.

"Conan-kun!" Kireina was relieved to see the little boy in one piece and fully clothed and not looking like there was a hair out of place on his head.

"Haha! Did you want to join in the next hand?" Conan asked making everyone pause for a moment as they stared at the two boys who had the cards in their hands.

"Next…hand?" Rena asked the miasma of darkness and rage around her diminishing in her confusion as she stared at the two and making Conan nod before he glanced at KID.

"Straight flush." Conan said laying down his cards and causing KID to start cursing up a storm.

"You have to be cheating! That's the third one! How do you keep beating me in a card game when _I'm_ the magician?!" KID demanded throwing down his cards and showing his two pairs as he threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.

"Just really lucky when it comes to cards I guess." Conan said with a shrug as all of those in the room slowly lowered their weapons in confusion and disbelief as they stared at the two boys.

"You kidnapped him just so you could play poker?!" Sera demanded as she stared at the magician thief who glanced up at her and pouted.

"No not _just_ so we could play poker! I was bored and wanted to spend time with my favorite little critic and needed a way to give him…oh…I _knew_ I was forgetting something!" KID said smacking himself in the face and then immediately grabbing his bag and beginning to dig around in it. That action of course had the more paranoid members of the 'rescue squad' tensing and raising their guns again just in case.

"Look what I managed to fix!" KID said pulling something out of his bag and causing Conan's eyes to widen with glee.

"Watson! You fixed him!" Conan said immediately reaching for the stuffed plushie in KID's hand and causing everyone to relax and lower their guns again.

"Of course I did and I made him better than ever! See? He actually roars and his eyes light up now!" KID said demonstrating the effects and making a few people jump at the rather life like roar from the little stuffed lion

"Thank you!" Conan said beaming as he reached for his stuffed animal.

"Anything for my favorite little critic. But if you want him you'll have to work for it." KID said standing up and holding the stuffed animal high over Conan's head, which was basically just as shoulder height for KID. Conan immediately let out a rather adorable whine sound in his throat as he tried to jump for his toy but his fingers barely grazed the little lion in KIDs hand.

"Come on little critic! You can do it! Or you can just admit defeat and say that I'm the best thief in the world?" KID said but he would raise the stuffed toy just a few centimeters higher whenever Conan got close to being able to grab the toy.

Those watching sweatdropped as what they thought was a twisted and depraved hostage situation turned into what looked more like a big brother toying with his little brother over a stuffed animal. In fact…that's _exactly_ what it looked like.

"Please! I just want Watson back!" Conan said looking close to crying when he was unable to grab his stuffed animal after a minute or two of jumping for it and unwilling to say that KID was the best thief in the world. Sure he was an amazing thief but Lupin was an amazing thief as well.

"Say the words little critic. Say the words and the toy is yours!" KID said teasing the boy and then taunting him by lowering the toy a bit, only to yank his arm and the toy up higher when Conan tried to jump for it again.

"Ow!" KID yelped when he was smacked upside the head hard by Rena who had stormed over looking angry.

"What do you think you're doing taunting a little boy like that?" Rena demanded glaring at KID who backed away a little in the face of her anger.

"I'm just teasing and tormenting the little guy. Just like a good older sibling would since he's the clos-" Rena's fist cut KID off as she looked even more furious.

"Don't you dare try and say that a good older sibling acts like that! That's a load of crap! An older sibling is born first so that they can protect their baby sibling! We take care of and help our baby siblings not torment and taunt them with their toys! Older siblings can tease their baby sibling and give them a hard time, but we never torment them or hold their toys hostage unless you're a not very good older sibling! You give him that lion back or I'll get _really_ violent!" Rena tore him up one side and down the other about how he seemed to think he was acting like a good big brother to Conan.

Conan took that chance to grab the lion from KID's hand and cuddled him close as the boy darted to Rena's legs to try and protect his precious stuffed lion from being taken and held hostage again.

"Thank you Mutti." Conan said holding Rena's leg and sticking his tongue out at KID when Rena wasn't looking.

"Of course sweetie. I've got a baby brother of my own and I would never treat him the way KID was you just now. I take being an older sibling very seriously." Rena said smiling down at Conan and putting her hand on his head while KID cowered away from her.

"Besides I'm your Mutti. Of course I'd take your side."


	23. Chapter 23

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Wow…you got real violent over the way he was treating Conan and acting like he was being a big brother." Gado said staring at Rena who was holding Conan close and glaring at KID before the thief vanished on her.

"Of course I did. I have a baby brother who's ten years younger than me and I never once treated him the way KID was doing. If KID and Conan-kun were closer in age then I could see how that would seem like siblings teasing and taunting each other but KID is at least ten years older than Conan-kun and Conan had done nothing to warrant that kind of behavior." Rena said adjusting her hold on Conan who was happy to have his stuffed lion in his arms and cuddled close, far from KID's grasping thieving hands.

"If Conan had done something to KID first, taken one of his toys or something, then I can understand doing a little bit of tormenting in revenge but he dragged it out for at least a good three minutes and was being just an all around jerk to a little boy for no good reason." Rena said scowling slightly since the thief had vanished before she was done reading him the riot act for stealing Conan the way he had just for a card game and to return a stuffed animal. Although…it looked like the stuffed animal meant a lot to Conan.

Conan just smiled brightly as he held his stuffed lion, Watson, closer and squeezed it again. He giggled at the roar from the tiny animal, which made all the people he called his parents in one form or another smile softly at him.

"Have you ever seen Conan-kun act his age like this?" Takagi asked his partner in a whisper although it was heard by Jodie of the FBI as well.

"Never. It's nice to see that even a kid as brilliant, and used to murders, as he is can still act like a kid on occasion." Sato said smiling at the sight and causing Jodie to wince as she looked at the little Cool Kid. It was true, he often acted more like a grown up in a child's body than an actual child…the fact that he was helping the FBI hunt down a criminal organization that seemed to have agents in every country across the globe didn't really help him have any time to actually be a child.

"How about we get you home sweetheart? You must be tired after all of the drama and excitement today." Rena said smiling softly at Conan who was content just to hold his stuffed lion.

"Who am I staying with tonight? You and Vati, Papa and Mama, Haha, Okaa-san and Otou-san, or Kaa-san?" Conan asked making everyone pause as all of the people who had parental ties to Conan, or those he referred to as his parents at least, stared each other down.

"We'll have to work out a custody agreement." Kireina said flatly as she eyed the others, particularly Vermouth. The woman was shown to be very protective and possessive of her 'sochi' and there was no telling how she would react to the little detective having so many different parental figures.

"Well he hasn't been able to spend much time with us so how about we take him to stay with us tonight and take him to school tomorrow and then we'll work things out from there?" Gado spoke up his voice calm although his green eyes were glaring death at everyone, near begging someone to try and contest his words and idea.

"I think we're all forgetting something." Uehara said calmly as she noticed the way a few others were about to speak up to protest the words from the possibly, okay the very likely, criminal in the black trench coat and fedora.

"Oh?" Kogoro asked raising an eyebrow at Uehara for her to continue speaking and making her nod and look at Conan when his lion roared again.

"We're forgetting to ask Conan-kun's opinion on the matter. What if he wants to stay the night with his parents…er…his Okaa-san and Otou-san? After all they're very rarely around and he rarely speaks about them to anyone outside of brief mentions." Uehara said looking at the couple that claimed to be Conan's parents and making them wince but look away from all the stares they were getting.

"Actually now that we know that he's okay and wasn't in danger, we have to be leaving now for America. We have other business to attend to." Conan's apparent father said making his wife pout but they both quickly left much to the other adults ire. Conan himself didn't look bothered at all by this really. After all his parents had moved to America when he was 14 and left him in Japan with only Dr. Agase for company or as any sort of authority figure. Not many noticed it since they were all frowning or scowling at the quickly departing parents, but that little blond girl who had kept a stoic calm face through everything was actually glaring at the retreating parents backs with a ferocity that stunned those who did notice.

"Well he could always chose to stay the night with one of his other parental figures or with someone else. I don't think any of us here has a problem hosting Conan-kun for the night?" Uehara said looking around and making everyone shake their heads in the negative. Not a single one of them had a problem hosting the little boy for the night except for, it seemed, that strange little girl Mary that Sera had brought with her. Honestly no one seemed to know anything about that girl but that strange Okiya guy who stayed in the Kudo estate _did_ give her a shocked look when he first saw her and made sure to stay at least three feet away from her at all times.

"So who would you like to stay the night with tonight Conan-kun?" Uehara asked looking at the little boy who looked up at them all startled and thought quickly.

Either he could go back to the agency or go with someone else and miss this wonderful opportunity that fell right into his lap…or…he could go with his Vati, Mutti, and kaa-san straight to the Black Organization HQ and get more intel to bring them down right from the source.

Yeah his mind was already made up and he put his best eager happy smile on his face as he answered.

"Can I stay with Vati and Mutti? I never get to stay with them long!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

While he tried to act brave and tough…Conan was actually terrified as he was led into the base of the Black Organization by his Mutti and Vati. After all, they had tried to kill him before and yet here he was walking right into the lions den. Ironic, he mused considering the stuffed animal plushie in his arms was a lion as well.

Just about the only thing keeping him from breaking down completely right now in sheer fear was his stuffed lion who he was hugging close with his free hand since Rena insisted on holding one of his hands in hers.

His nervousness and terror was noticed by his two 'parents' who looked at each other and went into overprotective mode immediately.

"Think he finally realized just how dangerous being kidnapped like he had been is?" Gin whispered to Kir who nodded her head.

"Yeah. Poor baby." Kir said her voice and eyes soft as she stared down at the little boy holding her hand and looking scared but trying to hide it.

Her poor baby was so scared and she wasn't able to really do anything to make him feel better. Not when he was rightfully scared after being kidnapped by someone who, thankfully, didn't mean him any harm but could have done a _lot_ worse than played a card game and teased him about a toy. Her poor little one had finally been hit with the full retro-grade fear that came from being kidnapped and he could have been hurt so badly that it made Kir scared to ever let him go again.

"Ane…ki?" Vodka approached them first, causing Conan to jump and clutch Kir's leg with one arm and his beloved Watson with his other.

"It's alright baby boy. That's just Vodka. He's a coworker and friend of your Vati." Kir said softly as she ran her hand through his hair to try and sooth the poor little one while Vodka carefully and wisely backed up a step when he saw how scared the kid was. Oh and because he noticed the protective dark gleam in Gin's eyes at how much Vodka was accidentally scaring the little boy who could only be Kir and Gin's son.

"Vodka. This is my son Conan. Conan-kun…this is Vati's co-worker Vodka. He won't hurt you…because if he does then Vati is going to kill him." Gin said his voice almost bland with Vodka and then much softer with Conan, of course the threat at the end of the sentence was said in a dark tone as he glared at Vodka who hastily backed up another step or two to be on the safe side even if he knew Gin's aim would ensure he died anyways.

"And if Vati doesn't then Mutti will. No one hurts my baby boy…and unlike your Vati if someone tries to hurt you then I won't just kill them and be done with it. After all it takes roughly thirty minutes, more or less, for them to drown in their own blood after a lung shot." Kir said, her own voice at least ten shades darker than normal as she glared at Vodka who audibly gulped as he realized that while Gin would just shoot him in the head…Kir was _known_ to have a bit of a sadistic streak if the way she wanted to leave the traitor Rye to drown in his own blood was any indication.

Gin just stared at Kir in a rather awed dreamy like manner.

"I _love_ seeing you get all dark and protective." Gin said with a rather heavy sigh as he stared at Kir who gave him a smirk in return.

"Down boy. Let's take care of our son and maybe introduce him to some of our co-workers before you try to convince me to have another one." Kir said making Gin's eyes go wide at this but he grinned and nodded his head happily at the idea while Kir then turned her attention to an embarrassed looking Conan.

"Don't be scared sweetheart. No one here will hurt you, because they know if they even try it then your Mutti and Vati are going to kill them in a rather bloody manner." Kir said gently and making Conan look even more embarrassed but nod his head slightly as he held his lion close, scaring the crap out of most of the idling agents nearby when it let out a roar.

"So the rumors that I heard were true." An old man with a cane and a beak like nose said walking over to them slowly and causing the agents nearby to clear a path for him while Kir and Gin both tensed as the Boss approached them.

"There is a child of Kir and Gin. Tell me why haven't you two ever told anyone about your son?" The old man asked looking at the two agents who both glanced at their son and then at each other.

"Sir…with all due respect. Conan was born before Rena became an official member. I was already a member however and had a great number of enemies that would have loved to get their hands on both my lover and our child. Rena is able to protect herself but Conan…he's a smart boy and has one heck of a kick or bite…but we didn't want him in danger. That's why we didn't tell anyone that we were together and why she doesn't wear her wedding ring or go by her real name. Conan was mainly raised abroad, hence why he uses the German terms for mom and dad for us instead of the Japanese ones." Gin said coming up with the cover story on the spot and showing no signs at all that he was lying.

"I became a member to ensure that my husband came back to us alive. I didn't want to learn from the news or another source that he died and left me a widow and our son without his Vati. Once I became a news announcer I got many fans and also a few enemies. They would have learned to learn about my husband and son and possibly hurt him, as shown by the fact that he was kidnapped. The cat's out of the bag though…so we came to introduce our baby boy to you and the others, if only so you know that he's ours." Kir picked up the lie easily with no signs of it being a lie and making Karasuma nod his head.

"Fair. And you little one? Tell me what is your name?" Karasuma asked making Conan shift uncomfortably but he had been spending far too much time with Haibara…as evidenced by the next words out of his mouth.

"Isn't it only polite to introduce yourself first?" Conan asked making Kir snort slightly but look at her son sternly while Gin gave her a look.

"I blame that on you." He said flatly earning a sharp look from Kir while Karasuma chuckled.

"A ballsy brat aren't you? However you're correct. My name is Karasuma Renya. I am your parents boss." Karasuma said making Conan's eyes widen.

"Karasuma Renya? The same one from the Sunset Villa? Weren't you said to have died forty years ago?" Conan asked wide eyed and making Karasuma raise an eyebrow at him.

"You know of my villa and the story." Karasuma said making Conan nod his head.

"Yes it was quite the interesting code! I managed to solve it but it was really something else. Oh…I'm Conan by the way!" Conan said remembering that he had to introduce himself to the old man.

"You solved the code?" Karasuma focused with laser intensity on the little boy who nodded his head.

"Yeah…it had the whole Villa turning to gold!" Conan said brightly and making Karasuma stare at him for a moment before looking at Gin and Kir.

His next words were flat and made the whole organization go into an uproar just about. Even Conan never thought about _this_ outcome being possible.

"Congrats. Your son cracked the code which makes him my heir to both this organization and my family wealth."


	25. Chapter 25

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I knew you were smart kiddo but I didn't expect you were that smart!" Gin said scooping Conan into his arms and proudly beaming at his son who looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"Sir…" Rena's voice was calm and almost casual as she stared at her boss who raised an eyebrow at her.

"With all due respect…have you lost your mind?" Rena asked still staring at the man and making everyone gape at her in disbelief and shock at how casually she had asked that question of a man who could kill her in an instant.

"Speak fast Kir and this better be good." Karasuma said glaring at the woman who glared right back at him.

"You just named my son…my six year old son your heir. You pretty much painted a target on his back for any and all of your enemies to aim at!" Rena said looking furious as she glared death at the older man who recoiled from her in surprise at just how furious she was.

"By putting that title on his head you painted a target the size of Russia on his back! Now anyone at all who wants to try and end your family line or hurt you in general will go after my son, anyone who is enemies with _you_ will go after my son simply because you named him your heir! You named a six year old _baby_ as your heir and have pretty much had open season declared on him!" Rena near snarled at her boss who blinked at this and then his eyes softened a bit. She was just worried about her son, not questioning his authority.

"Honestly sir when she puts it like that I'm not too happy about this either." Gin said frowning at his boss and holding Conan close to his chest protectively when Rena's words snapped him back to reality where people would easily kill a child just to get at Karasuma.

"You two…follow me and allow me to explain. Of course my little heir can come along too since this affects him the most." Karasuma said turning and walking away from them with his cane, making them glare at his back but follow with Gin keeping Conan held close to his chest just in case anyone tried to get in a cheap shot on his son.

"How is he a baby if he's six?" Chianti asked as they passed and making Korn pat her on her head.

"He's their son, their only child at that since they haven't mentioned any others. No matter how old he gets he will _always_ be their baby. Besides…compared to people my age or most of the agents who are in their thirties… he _is_ a baby." Korn said making Chianti hum but acknowledge that while Gin kept Conan close and eyed everyone warily. He didn't trust most of them.

Especially not with something as precious to him as his son was.

"Let me make something perfectly clear first…the organization and those in it will not harm him in any way or form. If anything they will be a sort of protection for him. Some 'Guardian Angels' if you will." Karasuma said after having led them into his office and sitting behind the desk. He was very old after all and he wasn't as strong as he used to be…nor did he have the endurance he used to.

"If Angels have black wings that is." Rena said earning a small hum from Karasuma who let the comment slide. It wasn't like she was _wrong_ after all.

"There is no hurry or rush for him to be announced as my heir to anyone not in the organization or to those who may wish him harm. The entire organization will protect him as guardians in the shadows. We can detect more threats to him or those who may wish to take him again much faster than you both could on your own. He does not have to be named the next boss immediately, nor at all if it is not what you may wish. This is entirely up to you both as his parents…however I would like to let him know of what is going on in a way that he can understand it." Karasuma said patiently as he looked at the two who shared a look that seemed to carry an entirely silent conversation within it.

Watching the two of them talk amongst themselves without saying a word…Karasuma could now see just how they were able to keep their marriage a secret. He could tell how much they seemed to love each other and trust each other just watching them talk without sound. Seeing them have an entire full-length conversation in the span of a few seconds…it was quite something. Something he had only seen a handful of times in his long long life.

"Conan-kun." Karasuma said gently to the boy curled up in Gin's arms when the two parents relaxed a little and Rena gave him a grudging nod. Obviously she wasn't really happy about it but she would let him explain things to her son.

"There's no big decision or anything right now okay? You're still very young and have plenty of time to grow into the position instead of being forced into it immediately. Right now it's entirely up to your parents how we approach this but the fact remains that you solved that puzzle that no one has solved for forty years despite many trying. That names you my heir, how that goes in the future is still undetermined okay? Right now that means nothing other than all of your mom and dad's co-workers becoming a really big family okay? A lot more aunties and uncles." Karasuma said softly to the boy who stared at him for a long moment quietly.

"Do you understand that?" Karasuma asked gently making Conan nod. Yeah he understood what it meant and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about this. It was something he had never expected after all, especially not when he was a detective who had nearly been killed by his new 'extended family'.

"What do you two say?" Karasuma asked making Rena and Gin stare at each other again.

"Can we sleep on it sir? This is something literally out of left field that we never thought would happen or expected." Gin asked making Karasuma nod his head slightly.

"That's understandable and acceptable. We'll have you two moved into a married suite on base with a room attached for Conan-kun since I doubt you both want to be far from him so soon after his kidnapping." Karasuma said causing them to look relieved at being allowed time to think and talk about it.

"Thank you sir." Gin said nodding and Karasuma merely nodded and dismissed them. They walked in comfortable silence towards the on base rooms and found the one that had their codenames on it.

"So…" Rena looked up at Gin curiously as he gently settled Conan on the King sized bed in the married suite.

Gin looked at Rena who smirked at him as he looked embarrassed but grinned back at her. Conan just snorted at her remark.

"I believe you owe me a wedding ring."


	26. Chapter 26

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"This wasn't how I really pictured this day going." Gin said softly as he and Rena laid in the king sized bed that night, Conan insisting that he was a big boy and he could sleep in the twin sized bed in the adjoining room on his own. They had both tucked him in and Rena had kissed his head while Gin just ruffled his hair gently before they turned out the lights and moved to their new room, their stuff being left in suitcases by the door by some of the non-codenamed mooks of the organization. After unpacking, and working out how they were going to share their new space, they had discussed at length about the new information of their son being the heir of their boss.

It wasn't like it was something small or a normal occurrence either. But…after at least an hour of discussing it they had reluctantly agreed to accept their son's new position under one condition. If Conan was ever hurt because he was now the heir then they were allowed to terminate that title in association with him until he was at least eighteen.

"What part? Us going on a date and becoming an official couple, us adopting that little genius detective in the other room, our boy being kidnapped by an infamous thief, the thief just wanting to play cards and return a stuffed animal to our son, or bringing our son here and learning that he's technically the heir of our boss? Or the part where our cover story of being married had us _actually_ getting married discreetly?" Rena asked humming slightly from where she was laying curled into his arms and feeling strangely at ease and relaxed with being married to him and laying in bed next to him on what is technically their wedding night. Although neither one of them were ready to treat it as such and take their new relationship _that_ far.

"All of the above. While I dreamed of it constantly…I never thought you'd be mine in real life. I always thought you would hate me too much and were far too good and pure for a person like me." Gin said nuzzling her hair softly and inhaling the smell of her hair, the scent of her shampoo stronger than it normally was considering that she had only gotten out of the shower ten minutes ago and her hair was still wet. She really hated blow dryers for some reason but Gin didn't mind.

"Mm. While I'll admit…I've thought of you in…less than innocent manners and _definitely_ thought of how it would be like to date you…I was a bit scared you'd kill me for ever even having those thoughts…if not for being CIA…but…I don't regret a thing. It's a bit too early still to say that it's love…but these feelings for you are strong and they're positive and I don't think they'll ever go away." Rena said tilting her head upwards enough for her to smile at him softly before she gave him a soft slow kiss.

"I'm not going to say it's love yet either…but lying here next to you with my arms around you like this? I don't see how anything, even heaven, could be better than this." Gin said when they pulled away from the kiss and she blushed a little but smiled as she buried her head under his chin and his arms tightened around her, but were still loose enough that she could get free if she wanted too and they both knew it.

"I rather enjoy this too." Rena admitted as she cuddled closer, near pressing her body into his in a way that _wouldn't_ be innocent if either of them had been bare of their night clothes.

"Do you hear that?" Gin asked lifting his head when he heard a noise and making Rena look up as well as she frowned and concentrated.

"Conan!" Rena was immediately bolting out of bed when she heard the muted whimper coming from the room where her son was sleeping.

Gin was less than a second behind her as they both burst into the room, Gin having a gun out and ready to fire just in case there were any threats in his sons room while Rena immediately ran to the bed.

Their son looked adorable in one of Gin's t-shirts which was far too big on the little boy as he curled into a ball on the bed around his lion whose mane was giving off a soft orange light.

Right now however he was whimpering as he tried to curl up even smaller under the blankets with his eyebrows furrowed.

"A nightmare." Rena said softly and she was upset that her little one was so scared in his sleep.

"It's alright son. Nothing's going to hurt you, your Mutti and Vati won't allow it." Rena murmured as she gently ran her fingers through his hair while Gin put away his gun and quickly approached the bed as well.

"Come on. He can sleep with us tonight." Gin said softly as he slowly and carefully scooped the small boy into his arms without waking him up as he carried him back to the King sized bed and gently placed him in the center. Rena wasted no time in crawling into the bed and curling up around him.

"It's alright baby boy. You can sleep easily. Mutti and Vati are going to chase away or beat up all the bad dreams." Rena murmured softly to the boy as she held him close and kissed his head, causing his face to smooth out a little and his whimpers to stop.

"It's alright son. We're here. Nothing will ever hurt you as long as we can prevent it. Not even a dream." Gin said softly as he quickly climbed into the bed and curled up on Conan's other side, his long arm easily laying across Conan and Rena both as he pulled them as close to his chest as he could.

The two of them comforted the little boy who's sleep returned to being peaceful soon, making them both smile. They exchanged one more tender almost chaste kiss over Conan's head before they followed him into slumber.

None of them had noticed that there had been a baby monitor in Conan's room or that as soon as he started whimpering Karasuma had arrived to investigate.

He had witnessed the entire scene and smiled gently at how much his two agents cared about their son. He'd have to have a talk with them in the morning again but for now he would return to sleep as well.

He smiled a little wider when he recalled seeing the golden band on Gin and Kir's ring fingers. So they hadn't been lying about being married? Good. It was nice to see them openly show their relationship now that they no longer kept it a secret and decided to hide it. It was also nice to see that they hadn't been married solely _because_ they had a child together and if anything they had the child after they were married because they loved each other and wanted one. It was nice to know that young love could still be so true and pure.

His little heir had quite the loving parents, and that was always good for the developing of young impressionable children like his heir was.


	27. Chapter 27

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Conan felt very warm and safe as he began to wake up. Much safer and warmer than normal. Opening his eyes he expected to see Kireina holding him in her sleep again.

He was _not_ expecting to be wrapped in Gin and Rena's arms as they curled around him and held him tight. He almost bolted up from the bed before the events of the previous day caught up with him. Right… Gin had taken Rena on a date while he was with her, he learned of Curacao's survival, admitted he knew Kir was CIA, kissed her and began to date her and then had come with quite a few others to 'save' him from Kaito.

Then he had chosen to stay the night with them and had been brought to the organization where he met the boss, Karasuma Reyna, face to face and found out that by solving the mystery of the Sunset villa he technically became the heir of the very organization he was trying to bring down as well as Karasuma's family.

Oh and thanks to their quickly devised cover story of his origins…Conan had paperwork and pictures expertly faked and forged of his 'birth' and his 'birth record' as well as an /official/ marriage license that had been made between Gin and Rena and backdated to at least a year before his 'birth'. Judging by the dates between their 'marriage' and his 'birth' they were actually married a year and a half before he was born. Which got rid of anyone assuming that he was born/conceived out of wedlock or that they were only together _because_ Rena had 'gotten pregnant' with him.

"Morning sweetheart." Rena said pressing a kiss to his head as he blinked and realized that they were both awake.

"Let's get you some breakfast and then we can drop you off at school sport." Gin said getting out of the bed first and then followed by Rena and Conan.

"What kind of story are you going to give the organization for why I'm not with you anymore?" Conan asked making them frown for a second and exchange a look.

"As far as they know you've been hiding and living under the radar for most of your life. Naturally we wouldn't want to uproot you from the life you did build and your friends so we aren't going to force you to move into base and instead we'll have you every other weekend and maybe a few random school days. Kind of like a child custody agreement for a divorced or separated couple." Rena said after a moment or two and making Gin and Conan nod since that would make sense.

"And…the whole heir thing?" Conan asked making them shrug slightly.

"We'll let you be labeled his heir since it will open a lot more doors for you, but the first time you get hurt by someone because of that title then it's going to be revoked or 'suspended' until you're at least eighteen or twenty." Gin said making Conan nod, it was sensible enough at least. Especially since there was a lot of danger involved in this kind of thing and that Conan was only six to their eyes.

"Now we have enough time to hit the cafeteria for breakfast before we drop you off at school. Let's go sweetheart." Rena said picking Conan up and causing him to squawk a bit as he flailed in her arms until she put him down so he could get dressed.

"Ah. I see you're awake." Karasuma said meeting them outside of the room as soon as they took a step out the door.

"Yes sir." Gin said politely nodding to the man who stared at them hard.

"And your decision?" Karasuma asked looking between Gin and Rena who was holding Conan's hand in hers while he had his lion under his free arm.

"He can be your heir but the minute someone hurts him because of that title it's suspended or outright revoked until he turns twenty." Gin said making Karasuma nod his head slightly in understanding.

"Understandable. Very well then. I believe the little one needs food before going to school. His education is very important after all." Karasuma said smiling at Conan who stared at him calmly and almost coldly. A way many children never would. He was truly Gin's son if he had that cold look on his face and in his eyes at such a young age.

"Of course. Come on Conan-kun. Let's get you to the cafeteria to get some food in your belly." Rena said picking Conan up and carrying him on her hip easily while he looked surprised and clutched his toy tighter which made it roar much to Gin and Karasuma's amusement.

"Was that Watson or was that your belly?" Gin asked amused and making Conan blush in embarrassment while Rena quickly power walked him to the cafeteria. The cafeteria which was full of people but they had all gone dead silent for a moment when Rena walked in with Conan on her hip.

"Holy _shit."_ Snakebite said in shock as he stared at the news announcer who shot him a rather dark glare and then Snakebite heard the sound of a safety being turned off.

"Watch your language around my son." Gin growled darkly from his spot behind Snakebite, how he had gotten there no one knew. Right now Snakebite did not really care. He had the executive agent of General Oversight aiming his gun at _his head_ and the look on his face…

"Yes sir." Snakebite squeaked making Gin scoff at him and then put away the gun and quickly catch up with Rena and Conan, taking the trays for her and sitting down on Conan's left side since Rena was on his right.

"Take your time eating little man. You have plenty of time before school starts." Gin said ruffling Conan's hair while Rena insisted on cutting up his pancakes for him. Conan gleefully grabbed Gin's cup of coffee and began to chug it.

"You are going to be so hyper." Rena said with a sigh while Gin smirked proudly.

"Straight black coffee just like your Vati. That's my boy." Gin said ruffling Conan's hair and getting up to grab a second cup of coffee. His son certainly seemed to prefer coffee to orange juice.

"You're explaining to his teacher and caretakers why he's so hyper later." Rena said without preamble as she gave the boy a 'healthy' amount of syrup on his pancakes, much to his pleasure since apparently she had a sweet tooth like his.

"And you're explaining the cavities." Gin said with a smile and pressing a kiss to her cheek, earning a playful smack of the shoulder from her.

"Caretakers? You're not keeping him with you?" Karasuma asked frowning slightly.

"We've been hiding our marriage and our son since before he was born. We've found trustworthy people to take care of him in our absence although naturally we enjoy spending any amount of time we can with him. Now both he and our relationship is known to all of you, we can keep him with us more but he has friends and cares greatly for his caretakers at the moment. We wouldn't force him away from the life he's had for years." Rena said although she looked upset that she couldn't keep him with her and Conan was pretty sure that she wasn't faking that in the least.

"Very well." Karasuma said frowning but nodding. He could mold his heir whenever the boy was nearby and with his parents, and it wouldn't be hard for him to keep a close eye on the boy no matter where he is in the world.

"Nice to meet you little man. Name's Chianti." The red haired sniper said grinning as she approached the boy who was in the middle of eating.

Conan looked up at her with his cheeks full of pancakes and his eyes a bit wide behind his glasses at the sniper being so close to him and so friendly.

He swallowed and gave her the brightest smile he could, for some reason it caused her to trip over thin air and everyone in the cafeteria faltered in what they were doing.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Conan said brightly.

He never expected the high pitch _squeal_ she let out before she tried to suffocate him in a hug.


	28. Chapter 28

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Be good and have a good day." Rena said kissing Conan's head as she and Gin dropped him off at school.

"And if you don't be good then make sure you don't get caught. Remember. You're only in trouble when you get caught." Gin said making Rena smack him upside the head for that while Conan snickered a little. He was a detective, he knew the truth of that adage very well since usually he was the one catching those that weren't good.

"And if you get in a fight then go for the eyes or the groin. If they go for your neck then don't grab their hand, go for their neck. If they're going to try and hurt you then you are going to make them _work_ for it." Gin said making Rena sigh and smack her head on the steering wheel. This was the idiot she married. Why had she married him again?

"What am I going to do with you?" Rena asked with a sigh as she gave Gin a look and he grinned at her as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Oh I can think of a few things." Gin said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows while he was close to her and making her blush and scowl at him as she shoved his shoulder and pushed him back into the passenger side seat as he snickered. She wasn't ready for anything of _that_ nature. And he damn well knew it, and had said he didn't mind waiting.

"Pervert." Rena said causing Conan to sweat drop while Gin snickered harder at that.

"Bye Mutti. Bye Vati." Conan said leaning forward to kiss their cheeks really fast and then dart out of the car before he heard something he might not want to. Make that something he _definitely_ didn't want to hear.

"Conan!" Mitsuhiko said waving the other boy down as he got out of the car and began walking towards the kids, making Haibara pale at the sight of the car he got out of. That was Gin's car, his precious Porshe. She recognized it on sight even if there was a woman in the drivers seat. Which was strange because of how possessive Gin was of his precious car. But she still recognized it and Gin was even in the passenger seat of the car! What had Kudo done _this_ time?!

"Hey guys." Conan said casually as he approached his friends and winced at the look on Haibara's face. Yeah she was going to have a fit over this later when the kids weren't around. Oh he was in so much trouble.

"Who was that?" Ayumi asked making Conan rub his neck sheepishly as he tried to smile.

"That was my Mutti and Vati." Conan said smiling sheepishly and wincing again at the look on Haibara's face at those words, apparently she knew what they meant. Huh so that meant she knew German or at least the basics of it? Good to know now.

"I got to stay the night with them after an incident yesterday." Conan said with a half shrug and he was definitely going to be read the riot act by Haibara later for this. He wasn't looking forward to telling her that he was now the heir of the Organization as well. Or that he was technically Gin's adopted son… he wasn't sure which one would have her more upset. Well given her mysterious past with Gin she might be more upset over the fact that he married Kir and ended up adopting Conan himself.

"We need to talk after school today." Haibara said sternly to Conan who winced but nodded, he was just surprised that she didn't drag him away to talk _now_.

"Yes ma'am." Conan said wincing under the look on her face and earning snickers from the other kids. No one could scare Conan quite like Haibara could and they never did learn why he was so scared of her.

"Hey Conan what's this?" Ayumi asked spotting something sticking out of Conan's bag and pulling it out. Conan turned around and blushed bright red in embarrassment but snatched the toy back from his friends.

"This is Watson. He was a present from my parents. I asked a friend to fix him up for me a while ago and I just got him back yesterday." Conan said cuddling the stuffed animal close and earning a surprised look from the other kids, including Haibara. _Especially_ Haibara.

"I never knew you had a stuffed animal Conan." Mitsuhiko said smiling at his leader. It was nice to see that even Conan had some childish things.

"Only this one." Conan said and he looked embarrassed but he kept a firm grasp on his precious stuffed animal. Gent and Mitsuhiko frowned and exchanged glances while Ayumi looked confused. They all had at least three or four stuffed animals and yet Conan only had _one_? Well they know what they are going to get him for his birthday now.

"It's cute." Haibara said admitting that much as she smiled at seeing Conan beginning to actually act like the child he looked like. Maybe now not so many people would think he was an adult in a child's body.

"Aww look at the little baby and his toy." An older boy said taking the lion from the small detective and immediately ripping one of its paws off.

"Watson!" Conan was visibly horrified and devastated by this before that turned into pure rage.

No one expected the pint sized detective to actually lunge at the bigger boy.

The big boy thought he could take on the small boy easily due to age and size difference.

He didn't expect the pure rage that such a small person could house in their body. He didn't expect the pure fury from the usually calm and mature child. He also didn't expect that Conan's new 'family' had given him some pointers in how to fight back against others, especially people bigger than him.

Gin would be very proud that his new son took his advice and went for the soft tissue and eyes.

Kir would smack him for being proud of that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What do you mean he was in a fight?" Sato asked in disbelief when she got the call from the school and Kireina, who was on a case with Kogoro out of town at the moment, and rushed to the school after the teachers finally separated Conan and the bigger boy.

"According to eyewitnesses the older boy, Jugon, had gone over to Conan-kun and his group and had taken a possession of Conan's and then ripped part of it." The woman said leading the police officers towards the principals office where Conan and the others were waiting.

"Conan-kun got mad and attacked the older boy. He was able to inflict a good deal of damage on the boy but then when the shock wore off, Jugon was able to fight back and he _does_ have several years and almost a hundred pounds on Conan-kun." The lady said and neither Takagi nor Sato liked the sound of that as they finally made it to the office.

"Conan-kun!" Sato said as soon as she walked in and she saw the little boy. His arm was in a splint and he had a busted lip and black eye along with a nose that she could tell was obviously broken. His ribs, judging from his breathing patterns, were also more than a bit bruised. He looked up and he was obviously upset. In his good hand he held the lion plushy, Watson, and on his lap was a ripped off paw.

Sato was by his side in an instant, Takagi not far behind her.

"Are you alright baby? Look at me." Sato said as she kneeled down by his side. When he looked up at her, Sato was heartbroken and upset by the look on his face. He looked so devastated. The boy who had seen countless murders and other gruesome sights but never batted an eye…looked so utterly heartbroken.

"He ripped up Watson. I didn't do anything to him and he tore off Watsons paw." Conan said sadly and Sato patted his head gently before kissing him on the forehead.

"Don't worry baby detective. I will handle this and we can fix Watson up again brand new." Sato said softly as she stroked his hair back behind his ear. Then she turned a furious look towards the principal and the boy who had dared to hurt her little one like this while Takagi had a hand on Conan's good shoulder and looked just as upset as his girlfriend.

They had never seen Conan like this before and Sato was furious that it had happened, she should have been here to stop it! She should have never let something hurt the little one! He was her little one and the division mascot! He should have been protected!

Sato read them the riot act for letting the older boy get close enough to younger students who obviously were _not_ his friends, especially since Jugon had a history of bullying and of petty theft both at the school and away from it. Why was he even on the campus to begin with anyways? He obviously belonged to the middle school just a little bit down the road.

"Besides that according to all of our records he was suspended from school for two weeks, less than two days ago for getting caught stealing another students bento and also being caught trying to beat up one of the younger students at the middle school. Why didn't anyone stop him from entering the Elementary school premises or confront him after he was already here? Surely another teacher or faculty member had seen him enter the court yard." Sato finished up her ranting almost immediately in time for the boys mother to storm in looking furious.

It was the principal of the High School a few blocks over, the principal of Teitan High.

"Jugon! What did that vicious little brat do to you? Don't worry sweetums. Mama will make it all better." The woman said rushing to her son and fretting and fawning over him and his injuries.

"I demand that that violent little hooligan be expelled!" The woman shrieked as soon as she turned towards the principal of the elementary school. The principal, vice-principal, and Kobayashi all looked shocked and then began to protest this demand.

Kobayashi-sensei looked very much like she would like to take a swing at the woman herself for those words.

"Oh good an officer is already here. I demand you arrest that boy on assault charges!" The woman said noticing Sato whose police badge was on her belt for today.

"Only after yours is arrested for trespassing, destruction of property, theft, and those assault charges that we _know_ he has waiting for him from the kids he bullies and beats up." Sato said coldly as she glared down the woman.

"That little brat attacked my Jugon!" The woman shrieked.

"Your son came onto a campus he had no business being on, and he had no business being in this area either since he was suspended from his school which is just down the road. Once on the campus he committed two different acts of theft of the students belongs, three counts of property damage or vandalism, and the not just ripped a part of a students stuffed animal off but also verbally challenged Conan-kun. There are no less than four other students who were right there when it happened, Kobayashi-sensei here was exiting the school building to talk to some students when she saw what happened as well and there are countless other children in the courtyard at the time of the fight…as well as those who saw the property damage and thefts he had done." The Vice-principal said sternly to the woman whose entire face went bright red and purple almost with fury.

"Not to mention that we had security cameras installed recently in several key locations where we noticed things going missing or students getting hurt 'by accident' just last week. They caught everything on film as well." The principal added making his female counterpart's face turn even darker.

"Conan-kun is also an A+ student who leads a small group of his friends in a type of club. Most of the time he stays out of trouble and keeps the others in line as well. We never have a problem out of him unless something is wrong or he has to solve a case…and even then he does everything he can to make sure everyone stays safe and keeps the criminals from getting away. This is the first time Conan has ever done anything like this and he was provoked to start with." Kobayashi-sensei said firmly, the normally kind woman giving the high school principal a coldly furious look and using a frosty tone for daring to try and expel one of her favorite students.

"I didn't come here to arrest anyone, especially not a child. Takagi and I work in _homicide_ , not juvenile detentions or assaults. I came here to check on and support Conan-kun as well as pick him up from school. His primary caretakers are out of town solving a case at the moment and I was closest." Sato said coldly to the high school principal.

Then Sato turned and smiled down at Conan, hoping to try and cheer the boy up a bit.

"How about we take you for ice cream and then go to the station okay Conan-kun? I'll let you look at some of the cold case murders or any crime scene I get called to after we get there while we fix up Watson." Sato asked Conan gently. The boy just nodded softly, still staring at his beloved stuffed animal.

"First we might want to see about getting him some medical treatment. I don't like the way his breathing sounds raspy and weak. He probably has damaged ribs and that could lead to internal damage or punctured lungs…" Takagi said frowning as he continued to stare down at Conan.

"A quick trip to the hospital first then. That'll give me more time to find someone to fix up Watson." Sato said with a nod of agreement.

"Until we get you looked at we don't want you to strain yourself little detective. So up you go." Sato said turning around and letting Takagi settle the small boy onto her back in a piggy back ride, Conan still clutching Watson as close as he can and as tight as he could which earned a roar from the lion.

"What…" The high school principal looked confused and furious and shocked and it made for quite the interesting look. Kobayashi secretly took a picture of that look on her face just to laugh at it later.

"Conan-kun is the leader of the Junior Detective League. He's helped out on a lot of murder cases and a few kidnapping or suicide cases as well. He's an honorary member of Division One and is our official mascot. Go ahead…" Sato gave the woman a dark bloodthirsty grin as her eyes lit up. She hoped the woman would do something or attempt something. After all…Cops stuck together.

"Try something with out little mascot. I _dare_ you."

The office was silent as the two officers left with Conan riding piggyback.


	30. Chapter 30

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Everyone was frantic and panicking later that day when Kireina, Ran, and Kogoro finally got home and claimed Conan from the worried Sato and Takagi who hadn't been able to repair Watson. Conan wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting there on the couch staring sadly at Watson who had a ripped off paw, holding most of the lion in one arm and the torn off paw on his lap since his other arm was in a cast. Turns out his arm wasn't sprained…it was broken.

They had tried everything they could to distract him and get him to smile and all but nothing was working at all! He just stayed there on the couch staring at Watson and his torn off paw and would barely eat.

He wasn't even getting excited about a case or soccer!

"We need to call someone." Ran said softly as she stared at him from the kitchen. She was so worried about him and so was Kireina. He really wasn't eating or drinking anything and it's been almost a whole day and this was _not good_!

"That thief friend of his KID. He fixed Watson before. He could probably do it again." Kireina said softly but she didn't know how to get in touch with him.

"How would we even find him and get ahold of him?" Ran asked worried and confused about how to get ahold of the infamous thief who seemed to know Conan pretty well given how often Conan solved his clues and the two traded playful barbs during cases.

"You let me make a few calls and worry about that." Kireina said tapping her nose as she gave a secretive smile and reached for her phone. This might be a bit of a risk given that most of the organization considered her dead but then again they also considered Conan to be the next heir of the organization so maybe it would be okay? Either way if it made Conan happy again then it was worth the risk to her.

"Hey Gado. It's me…listen something happened at school and we need to get in touch with KID to come and cheer Conan up…apparently a bully from the middle school went after him and he tore off the paw of Watson…yeah…yeah from what I get Conan gave the guy a good beating. Went straight for the soft tissue…oh so _you_ were the one who told him to do that? Yeah you're going to be in so much trouble. I'm definitely going to be informing Rena about this." Kireina said making Ran look confused but Kireina merely rolled her eyes and talked for a moment longer before hanging up and pinching the bridge of her nose. She really shouldn't be surprised.

"That idiot was the one who had told Conan to go for the soft tissue. Of course he did." Kireina said shaking her head but she was more amused than anything. Of _course_ he was the one who had told Conan to do that. Of course.

"Is he going to get KID or what?" Ran asked more worried about that rather than whoever told Conan how to fight back. Honestly after everything that happened to him…she was really debating getting him some Karate or Judo lessons. He could definitely use them. Or maybe a taser? He seemed mature enough to handle one and she knew he wouldn't treat it like a toy like most kids would. The other kids could probably do with some self defense lessons and maybe some pepper spray as well…a taser or two for Haibara as well definitely. She was as mature as Conan after all. She probably knew how to use one.

"He will. KID will be here before the end of the night." Kireina said seriously and she was sure that between Gin and Kir then the elusive Phantom Thief would be here in no time. If it would help Conan then she was pretty sure that the two of them would even wrap a bow around him and drop him off in less than a day.

Honestly if they got the rest of the Organization in on this then it would probably take less than an hour.

 **LINE BREAK!**

"Get your gear and we're going for non-lethal." Gin said looking at his wife and the others in the lounge.

Business was slow right now so they were all taking some well deserved easy time off from any crime related things when Gin had gotten a call on his cell phone. At first he was upset and then seemed a bit proud and then determined.

"Is everything alright?" Kir asked looking worried while everyone else began grabbing gear, Chianti and Korn grabbing some tranquilizer darts and stun rounds rather than their usual bullets.

"Someone attacked Conan at school, a bully. Tore off Watson's paw. Some cops and the ones he live with weren't able to fix it. The only one we know of who can and has fixed it is KID. Conan is in bad shape and he's not reacting well to Watson being maimed like that. We need to get KID to fix Watson and fast." Gin said not looking happy but still seeming a bit proud.

"Is Conan okay?" Rena asked looking worried immediately for their little boy.

"He has a broken arm and his ribs were cracked pretty back along with a black eye and a split lip…but he fought back just as much. The bully had a broken nose, broken fingers, black eye, and several bruises and sprains in tender locations. Apparently he took my advice and went for the soft tissue mostly." Gin said looking a bit proud of himself and earning a worried look and then a heavy sigh from his wife.

"Only you would be proud of our son for getting into a fight and giving as good as he gets. We'll catch KID and get him to fix Watson and we'll go visit Conan and make sure our son is okay." Rena said sighing at her husbands antics and making him nod his head.

"And you are going to be sleeping on the couch for a month."

The look on Gin's face was priceless.


	31. Chapter 31

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

When Gin and Rena got to the detective Agency they saw a group of kids around Conan who was curled up on Curacao's lap and had his good hand fisted in KID's side while the elusive thief that they hadn't been able to track down was gently putting Watson back together.

The both of them had the wind knocked out of them at the sight of how badly damaged their little one was. Rena's hand came up and smacked Gin upside the head.

"Couch for two months for teaching him how to get into fights." She said and Gin didn't protest, both of them still had their eyes glued to the children and Haibara tensed at the sound of Rena's voice. She could feel it. The black wind.

Whipping her head around she nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Gin standing there and she spotted Vodka hovering at the doorway worriedly.

"Gado. Rena." Kireina said glancing up at them but focusing more on the almost broken body in her arms.

"We tried to hunt him down to bring him here but it looks like he beat us to it." Gin said nodding at KID but his eyes stayed focused on Conan who looked up at them and gave them a small smile.

"I heard something went down and that my little brother was upset. I came to cheer him up and found out what happened." KID said and he gave Rena a pointed look when he mentioned Conan being his little brother.

"Thank you." Rena gave him a thankful look but then focused completely on her son.

Conan didn't move from where he was curled up against Kireina listening to her heartbeat as he kept one hand fisted into KID's coat. He didn't say anything either. He just sat there staring almost blankly at Watson as he was gently stitched back together by KID.

Conan just stayed there no matter who spoke to him about anything, even when Gin asked him if he had gotten the other boy just as bad. Of course that had earned him a smack upside the head from Rena again but Conan's lips didn't even twitch. He just stayed there almost comatose really as everyone worried over him and tried to talk to him or get him to talk more like.

"There we go little detective. There's your little lion all fixed up." KID said after a few minutes of silently working on the little lion stuffed animal and then moved his hand over the stitched together work, making the stitches slowly vanish into the fabric of the lion. After a second or two the stitches vanished completely and the lion looked as good as new.

"See. There's your Watson, the stuffed one anyways, all fixed up." KID said smiling gently at Conan who finally moved a little bit as he looked at the stuffed animal that was held out in front of him.

"There we go. See? Watson loves his little human." KID said moving Watson into Conan's arm and making the boy curl further into Kireina's embrace while holding Watson close as well now.

"Now then…now that Watson is taken care of I think we need something to lighten the tension a bit and get you smiling again!" KID said and with a clap of his hands and a large puff of smoke everyone was knocked out except for KID himself and Conan.

Conan looked around slowly at everyone who was knocked out cold by what seemed to be sleeping gas in the smoke. For some reason he hadn't been affected at all.

"I didn't want the gas having any potentially negative reactions with the medicines that they gave you for pain so I made sure I set up a small purifier in Watson while I was fixing him. Now any air that comes within a two feet radius of Watson will be sent through the purifier and filter out any chemicals. Think of it as another protective feature." KID said grinning mischievously at Conan who gave a small minute nod of his head in understanding at that. It would make things a lot easier in his detective work later if he kept Watson nearby. No more worrying about sleep gas or tear gas or anything like that!

"Now then little detective. Let's get you somewhere nice and fun to try and cheer you up and don't worry. We'll bring them along!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Kireina was starting to come around slowly at first and then jerked awake when she remembered what had happened and felt whatever she was laying on was moving and there was something on top of her. Where was Conan? Where was her little boy?!

She relaxed and her hands came up to hold him still when she realized that Conan was fast asleep on top of her and that she had nearly woken him up. He grumbled a little but she quickly patted his head and whispered some reassurances and he went right back to sleep.

"Hey you're the first one to wake up." KID said from the drivers seat of the car that she was in. She was in the passenger seat with it leaned all the way back. Glancing in the backseat Kireina saw Satou and Takagi in the floorboard on top of each other, Ran was leaned across Sonoko's lap with her head in her dad's lap while Sonoko had her head leaned on Kogoro's shoulder while Kogoro's head was against the glass.

"Weren't Rena and Gado with us?" Kireina asked confused. Were they still back at the agency?

"In the trunk." KID said and there was a loud thunk from the very back of the car then.

"Sounds like they're awake now." Kireina said and she looked more than a little amused at hearing that the two of them were in the trunk of the car.

"Either that or they decided to try and get frisky to make tantei-kun a sibling." KID said with a smirk of his own and Kireina smothered her laughter behind one hand.

Honestly even though their relationship was less than a week old she could nearly see the sexual tension between the two of them. It would explode and accumulate eventually and lead to them having a bit of fun with each other but it probably wasn't happening today.

Pulling out her phone Kireina calls Gin's phone number and hears it ringing in the very back.

"KID has you two in the trunk. He's taking everyone somewhere and we'll be there in about…" Kireina trailed off as she looked at KID quizzically.

"Tell em we'll let them out in about thirty minutes. And if they have fun and get frisky then be careful because if he makes her scream we'll be able to hear it." KID said and Kireina snorted at that as Gin and she could hear Rena spluttering on the other end of the line.

"Hear that? We'll be there in about thirty minutes so if you two decide to get handsy then make sure you're quick and quiet." Kireina said before hanging up the phone and promptly turning her phone off before he could call her back and yell at her for that comment.

"…So how long until we're actually at our destination?" Kireina asked making KID smirk.

"Ten minutes." KID said smirking at her and making her snicker quietly before she looked down and noticed that Conan was waking up but he just curled closer to her and stayed quiet.

"We'll be there soon baby." Kireina said kissing his head while he just cuddled his lion closer and stayed silent.

"What hit me?" Takagi groaned coming back around with Satou not far behind and they both went bright red at the position they were in. It wasn't like they had a choice or could move. After all Takagi was on top of Satou pinning her body beneath his and Kireina's seat was leaned back to block Takagi from sitting up.

"No complaining you two. We're almost there…besides…Rena and her boytoy are in the trunk." KID said before either of them could complain about the position they were in. He wasn't sure why Takagi would be complaining anyways. He was stuck there with the girl he liked and had a good excuse to 'accidentally' feel her up and possibly not getting into trouble.

"Only about five more minutes and you can get out." KID said as he began slowing down a bit.

"Is Conan-kun up there?" Satou asked not saying a word about the position she was in and instead looking worried for the cute little detective that was pretty much the official Division One mascot…and poster boy. He was definitely the poster boy of the homicide Division.

That probably wasn't a good thing in retrospect.

"Yeah he's right here in my lap." Kireina said making the two detectives relax a little bit at hearing that he was right there with her. She was his bodyguard after all. She wouldn't let anything hurt him while she was right there with him.

"Alright ladies and gents. We're here." KID said pulling up into a small clearing that had an idyllic looking pond with clear water and healthy looking flowers and trees nearby.

Kireina was the first one out, Conan still held firmly on her waist so that his head rested against her chest, so that she could lean up the seat and let Takagi and Satou up. Takagi reached up and opened the door that Kogoro had been sleeping against.

Kireina and KID both winced in sympathy as Kogoro tumbled sideways out of the door, waking up Sonoko and Ran by the sudden jolting and moving as they shot wide awake and Ran already tensing for a fight.

"Sorry about that Detective Mouri." Takagi said with a wince as he near crawled out of the car to keep from hitting Satou by accident.

"Thank you for letting me up. Where are we?" Satou asked as she got out of the car next much more gracefully than Takagi had, Ran and Sonoko were less than a minute behind her as they began looking around confused and curious.

"I thought we could all do with a little getaway to try and relax and decompress a bit." KID said with a smile and sparkles seemed to fly off of him as he did so. Conan gave the thief a flat look and the others were wondering if that was natural or another magician trick of his.

"Okay…but none of us have any bathing suits for us to swim in." Ran pointed out as she glanced towards the pond which was so clear you could see the bottom and the fish swimming inside of it.

"Allow me!" KID said clapping his hands and changing his clothes into a bathing suit, a pair of white swim trunks. Another clap of his hands had Conan wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of blue swim shorts.

Doing that for the rest of the group everyone found themselves in bathing suits that showed off their bodies a little bit but not enough to be inappropriate in front of the seven year old. Which meant all the men had shorts on and the women had one-piece bathing suits.

"Amazing KID-sama!" Sonoko squealed making KID sweat slightly and back away from her a step or two.

"So…shall we get to gathering firewood before we swim?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Tantei-kun why don't you go let Rena-san and Gado-san out of the trunk?" KID asked the little man who merely nodded and walked over to the car. KID had been watching the time with a watch he was wearing while they had gathered some firewood to make a fire once things got dark.

Conan popped open the trunk and then raised one eyebrow at the scene in front of him. Gin was on top of Rena and the two of them were making out heavily. His hands were inside of her shirt, her legs were locked around his waist and he could see the blush on her face and her eyes were closed.

Conan _hoped_ they only made out.

They were so busy with each other that it took them a moment, when Gin moved his mouth to Rena's neck and began to suckle on it, that they noticed the trunk was open and that Conan was standing there.

"Co-Conan!" Rena said surprised and quickly withdrawing her hands from wherever they had been as she tried to shove Gin off of her and unwrap her legs from his waist at the same time.

Gin immediately jerked his head up to look at Conan, his eyes wide and his cheeks a dark shade of pink. He withdrew his hands from inside Rena's shirt and tried to fix himself up a little bit while covering up Rena who quickly fixed her shirt. Conan was pretty sure that Gin was zipping up his pants but he had decided that he was going to ignore it because he did _not_ want to know.

"So this is where we were being taken. How did everyone get into bathing suits?" Gin asked as he got out of the car and then turned and offered Rena his hand which she took as he helped her out of the trunk.

Conan merely pointed at the nearby thief who gave them a cheek grin and snapped his fingers.

Almost immediately most of the women old enough to appreciate it were blushing or drooling at the sight of Gin wearing nothing but a pair of black swim shorts, showing off all of the muscles and scars he had.

Just as quickly most of the guys, including KID amusingly enough, were staring at Rena with blushes and nosebleed because unlike most of the women who were wearing one piece bathing suits…KID apparently decided to embarrass Rena by putting her in a two piece. Thankfully he was considerate enough of Conan's presence that he didn't make her wear a bikini and instead it was just a simple two piece that covered everything. More than a few noticed the scars on her body but they just seemed to accentuate her beauty rather than detract from it.

"Now that we have enough fire wood and everyone is ready…shall we swim?" KID asked with a grin at the glare Gin was giving him before Conan looked quizzically as he walked over and tugged on KID's white swim trunks.

"Yes little brother?" KID asked making Conan point into the pond as a fish came swimming up to the surface.

"Oh you think I'll have a problem with the fish?" KID asked earning a nod from Conan. KID just grinned.

"Now why would I have a problem with them when…" Here KID stuck his hand into the water and grabbed one of the fish.

"They aren't fish! They're presents!" KID said showing the fish to have just been some fake scales and a small motor operated tail that was wrapped around a box that was completely dry.

"Here. Open it." KID said making Conan look confused and wary but open the present, revealing another plush animal within the box. This time it was a small stuffed dog, a chihuahua if Conan didn't miss his guess.

"Here squeeze it." KID encouraged as he handed Conan the plushie and making Conan squeeze it in one hand. There was a very life like barking from the dog plushie.

"There's also an emergency alert button and some sensors in there that's linked to you directly. Even if you leave him at home and you end up in danger…he'll sense it and alert me and the police and even the hospital if it senses that you're injured." KID said making Conan's parents all look thankful and relieved at hearing that.

Lashing his hand out into the water to catch another 'fish' KID opened it up to reveal some scuba gear and a plastic wrap. He gently but effectively wrapped the plastic around Conan's cast to keep it dry and then handed Conan the scuba gear as he took the dog plushie and with a flick of his hand it appeared in the car.

"There we go. Now you can catch the others and not have to worry about your cast." KID said and he didn't show how much he was glad he didn't have to touch the others. While he knew they weren't really fish…they still looked like them. It had taken everything he had to just grab the two he had. Conan gave KID a long look before smiling thankfully and hugging the thief around the legs.

"Heh. Anytime Tantei-kun." KID said ruffling the boys hair before taking a few steps away and then grinning widely.

"BONZAI!" KID yelled as he ran forward and executed a cannonball that splashed water everywhere, especially on Conan and Rena. It should not have been possible for the water to reach all the way to Rena but it did. Conan chalked it up to KID doing his usual KID thing.

That had been the signal for Conan to slide into the water and for the others to rush in as well. Kireina slid into the water and smiled softly at Conan.

"Come on baby. How about you and Haha grab the fish while the others play like children?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Curacao stared sadly at the little boy that she was happy to call her son. At Conan. He…He had a gunshot scar on his abdomen. Her son had gunshot scars and knife scars and other scars she didn't want to imagine where they came from but her training meant she knew anyways. She remembered how he said that he was too used to being shot to be scared of guns anymore…but…still.

"Gado…is…is that what I think it is?" Rena asked staring at her little boy who was trying to catch some of the fake fish with his bare hands. It was apparently a lot harder than he had thought it was and a lot harder than KID had made it look. Especially since Conan had one arm out of commission.

"That's a bullet scar." Gin confirmed with a scowl on his face. Who had shot his kid? Someone was going to fucking die as soon as he knew who had pulled the trigger on that gun! And those other scars! Oh was someone going to die, one person for each scar on his son.

"Whoever shot him better hope we never learn their names and whereabouts or else I might just forget that I'm not an actual criminal." Rena said darkly and Gin shuddered a bit at that. Not at her words, no he fully agreed with her and would happily take the blame and hide the bodies and evidence for her, but he shuddered at the tone of her voice. At the way it sounded.

It was _hot_ hearing her sound so pissed off and dark. As if an angel had dyed their wings black and grabbed a sword and _fuck_ he was now imagining Rena dressed up like that and, not only was it a pretty skimpy angel outfit she was wearing in his mind, it was definitely as hot as he thought it would be if not more so. Thinking of her wearing a skimpy outfit and having two black angel wings on her back and swords in her hands with maybe a smattering of blood on her and standing over her downed enemies...

He _definitely_ needed to get into the cold water _now_. He didn't say a word and instead did a running start towards the pond and a perfect cannonball into the water far enough away that he wouldn't hit Conan or Kireina but instead just splash them a bit. He stayed under for a moment longer than necessary and when he surfaced, he grinned proudly as he held a fake fish with orange 'scales' in one hand. The proud grin fell off of his face though when he saw an unamused Rena standing at the side of the large pond tapping her foot with her arms crossed as she stared at him. She was completely soaked through by the splash he had made.

And damn it now the cold water wasn't helping him at all.

"Just wait until you get yours." Rena said smirking darkly at him and he gave another full body shudder. Oh the water really didn't help him at all anymore and his swimming trunks were feeling a little tight.

Gin hurried to distract himself by swimming over to Conan and handing him the fish while Conan gave him a knowing look and a small amused smile. Yes! The first smile out of Conan since this whole mess started! He would count that as a win even if his son was only smiling because of something he probably shouldn't know about really.

Gin grinned proudly at being able to make his son smile while everyone seemed to relax and sigh in a bit of relief at seeing the small smile on the boys' face. Even if it was at Gin's expense, they were all just happy that the boy was smiling again.

"Fine...I'll let you off the hook this time just because you managed to get him to smile." Rena said noticing the smile as well and relaxing her stance as she slipped into the water next to Curacao and Gin.

"Open the fish Conan." Rena encouraged the boy who nodded and opened the fish, revealing a bullet proof body suit like the one KID wore under his uniform. And it was in Conan's size.

"Not bad. Let's see what else he has for you shall we?" Rena asked smiling as her hand shot out and snagged another 'fish' with ease.

"Show off." Gin muttered smirking and making Rena smirk at him in return as Curacao put the bullet proof body suit on the ground near the pond.

"If you got it, flaunt it." Rena said smirking at him and yes, his shorts were tight now and he could tell. Damn it why'd he have to be so utterly in love with her that everything she did turned him on?

"Here you go sweetheart." Rena said smiling softly at her son as she handed him the blue 'scaled' fish. Conan gave her a small smile and moved a bit off of Kireina to cuddle into Rena's side as well. Much to some of the other boys jealously Conan was now cuddled safely between two beautiful women in bathing suits. Kogoro in particular looked envious.

"My little boy's already a ladies man huh?" Gin asked with a grin as Conan blinked curiously at him. He wasn't sure what Gin meant by that.

"Just open the fish Conan." Kireina said shooting Gin a half hearted glare for his remark.

Nodding Conan slowly pulled open the fish and inside of it was a recording. The small recorder had a sticky note on it that had the words 'Betrayal of a friend, why you were targeted' written on it.

Confused Conan looked at the recorder again and then up at the adults who all tensed at this and slowly nodding.

"Okay so we have a deal. Twenty bucks and you'll go after Conan Edogawa tomorrow morning before school but as soon as I step in you run off got it?" That was the first thing they heard on the tape.

"Yeah yeah sure. What do you have against the pipsqueak anyways?" The voice of the bully that had ripped up Watson's paw and hurt Conan asked confused but uncaring at the same time.

"He's always acting like he's the leader of the Detective Boys but he's wrong because _I'm_ the leader and this'll prove it to everyone and remind him of his place!" The first voice said, and they sounded angry. What pissed off everyone else nearby though was that they recognized the voice, after all they had heard it less than a minute ago!

Genta had set Conan up to be attacked.


	35. Chapter 35

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Conan-kun? Are you okay?" Ayumi asked when she dove into the water and swam over to the boy no more than two minutes after he had heard the tape. Conan shook his head slightly in the negative making Ayumi frown.

"Ayumi-san." Conan's first words since his self imposed silence were cold as he looked at the girl who perked up a bit at hearing him speak.

"Get the rest of the Detective Boys. We need to have a meeting. _Now_." Conan ordered making Ayumi frown but nod slowly as she swam off to the others.

"Pardon me. I need to deal with something." Conan said to his parental figures as he climbed out of the water as best as he could at the moment, nodding in thanks to Rena when she picked him up gently and set him on the grass.

"What's up Conan-kun? You almost never call a meeting." Mitsuhiko asked as he stared at Conan who stared them all down calmly and coldly.

"I won't give you context right now…but choose your sides. Genta-san…or me." Conan said making them look confused and shocked.

"Choose sides?" Mitsuhiko asked making Conan nod his head once.

"Conan-kun you're scaring me." Ayumi said as she hid over by Genta.

"Knock it off ya little snob! You're scaring Ayumi-chan and not making any sense!" Genta said angrily but he was sweating pretty hard for someone who had been swimming in the water recently.

"Conan-kun what's going on? Why are you making us decide between the smartest member of the Detective Boys and the biggest?" Mitsuhiko asked while Haibara wasted no time at all in walking over to Conan's side.

"I've trusted you with my life Edogawa-kun. I trust you now." Haibara said without hesitation as she stared at Conan who gave her a small thankful smile.

"Ayumi-san has chosen Kojima-san. Choose who you side with Mitsuhiko-san." Conan said coldly and making the boy recoil a bit while Genta gaped at the use of his family name.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Conan-kun but whatever it is isn't right. I'm on Genta's side." Mitsuhiko said backing away from Conan and towards the bigger boy.

"I figured this would happen. Just remember I gave you both a chance to choose your sides and it's too late to change your minds now. Here. You want to know what this is about? Play this." Conan said handing the recorder to Haibara who blinked for a second at the note before her eyes narrowed. She hit the play button and then the damning evidence was revealed for everyone to hear, causing there to be horrified and shocked gasps from some of those present while the rest just looked stunned. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were shaking their heads in disbelief while Genta was as pale as a ghost.

"Genta-kun…you…you paid that bully to attack Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked in shock as she stared up at the bigger boy who began to vehemently shake his head in the negative.

"I-I'm innocent! I'm being set up!" Genta tried to claim while Mitsuhiko looked horrified.

"But…you always get upset and angry when people say that Conan-kun is the leader of the Detective Boys. You're always trying to one up him or claim that you taught him things you didn't even know. You…You always say that you're the real leader of the Detective Boys…" Mitsuhiko trailed off when he noticed how angry Genta looked at that information.

"So what? Just cause I am telling the truth about being the rightful leader of the Detective Boys doesn't mean I did anything! Aside from this do you have any proof? Any concrete proof to show I did anything!?" Genta demanded angrily. Conan held his hand out towards Kid who silently placed a video camera in his hand. Pressing the play button it was time stamped and dated to the day before Conan was attacked at the school by the bully, and there was even audio of what was being said.

Genta was able to be clearly seen in the video.

"Genta-kun…" Kireina looked very disappointed in the boy who flinched and stared at her wide eyed.

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were a nice boy who had a tough exterior or a hard time showing emotions properly…but…after learning about this…" Kireina said shaking her head and looking upset with Genta.

"Why? Why does everyone listen and pick that arrogant little snob over us?! We've been doing this longer but no one took us seriously until he came around! No one ever credits us or listens when Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and I say something but as soon as he says something everyone falls over themselves to listen and obey! He doesn't deserve to be in the Detective Boys since he never does anything with or for us!" Genta snarled not even noticing that he was admitting to the fact that he had indeed paid the bully to attack Conan which had led to his current state.

"Have you forgotten that Conan solves all of the mysteries that we're involved with minus a few glaring exceptions that are only because he didn't think the crook could be so childish? Have you forgotten that the Detective Boys as a group get acknowledged even if Conan is the only one who actually does the detective work? What about the fact that every time you three point something out it turns out to be something small and trivial or something that the adults don't pay attention to because they don't see how it matters to the case, whereas Conan points it out in a way they understand as being relevant to the case? The reason everyone 'falls over themselves to listen and obey' is because he's proven time and again that he knows what he's talking about, what he talks about is important, and that he's just as willing to go into the field as the officers are and put his life on the line just like they do. You're right, he doesn't deserve to be in the Detective Boys…" Haibara blew up on Genta at that time as she glared at him and then trailed off while he looked victorious.

"He deserves _better_ than to be lumped in with _you_ at the least." Haibara sneered at Genta who growled angrily even if he was scared.

"Why you snobby little-" Genta made a move as if to grab Haibara but she grabbed his wrist hard first and twisted it just enough that he felt the pain she could inflict on him.

"Touch me and you die, and no one will prove I had anything to do with it. Touch Conan again and you die _painfully_ and no one can prove I had anything to do with it." Haibara said coldly and seriously, making Genta eep and back down at her being scary again.

"As of right now, you can consider Conan and I both as no longer being part of the Detective Boys. While I won't say anything about you three keeping the flashlight watches and the badges with the radios in them, just know that I _will_ be informing Dr. Agase of what you've done and how you two picked Kojima-san's side in this whole affair. Don't expect him to make anymore games for you to try or anymore gadgets to help with your mediocre detective work. You three can even keep the name Detective Boys. It just will no longer include us. Now excuse my partner and I as we go and talk _Irregulars_ business." Haibara said taking off her Detective Boys badge and dropping it in the dirt before she grabbed Conan's good hand and marched back over towards Gin and Rena and Kireina.

She would hear nothing more from them on the subject. That was it, things were done and said that couldn't be taken back at all.

The Detective Boys were down two members and the Irregulars had started up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I'm not judging you on your decision Sochi…but…was it really alright for you to make them choose sides before you told them what happened?" Rena asked as Haibara helped Conan back into the water and then walked off and pulled out her cellphone. She had been the only one who hadn't been changed into a bathing suit by KID so she was wearing a simple tee-shirt and pants with a slightly too big lab coat over the top.

"Considering that they forcibly recruited me, I didn't ask or want to join them, in the first place? Or the fact that I've been shot and needed a transfusion before because of Kojima-san himself? Or even the fact that I've been stabbed or shot before because of them and that every time something dangerous happens Haibara and I are the ones having to protect or save them? The most they ever did to help was deal with the childish criminals that the cops would find out in an instant and kick a soccer ball to me to stop a bomb. And even that it was because they didn't think they'd actually get hurt." Conan said calmly and making all of his parental figures tense at that.

"What?" Rena's voice was cold at that as was Kireina's. Conan reached down to the bullet scar in his abdomen and traced it gently.

"We were in a cave, exploring while out camping with the professor and Haibara. I said it wasn't a good idea but they went in anyways. We saw some criminals commit a murder and Kojima-san decided to ask them where the treasure was. They opened fire as I got the kids away. I was shot." Conan said summing it up and making all of his parental units tense and reach out to hold him. Conan was pulled into a two way hug with his Mutti and Haha while his Vati had his Mutti in his lap and wrapped his arms around her and Conan both.

"So they had to pick between the one who saves them from danger and the one who leads them towards danger." Gin said simplifying it and making Conan nod as he cuddled into the warm loving embrace he was in. It was just like his mothers only not as suffocating…he liked it.

"I just talked to the professor. He won't make anymore gadgets for them. Be glad I managed to keep him from making prank items to get back at them. He was very disappointed and furious." Haibara said to Conan who nodded once and reached his good hand out to her. She took his hand in her own and stared at him.

"Thanks for sticking with me Haibara." Conan said making Haibara smirk slightly.

"Of course. We're partners after all." Haibara said and she didn't miss the way that it made the two women choke on nothing while Gin beamed proudly at Conan.

"Besides…after all the times you've saved my life, I think that you can call me Ai." Haibara said hoping to make the boy feel better about what happened at least a little bit.

"Hai Ai-chan." Conan said nodding at that and making her smirk at him wider.

"Oh please I use your first name without honorifics. I don't recall saying that you had to use an honorific with mine." Haibara said watching as Conan blinked and then went a bit wide eyed and blushed while his two mother figures squee'd softly at this.

"I thought it was because you were from America and weren't used to the honorifics…" Conan said embarrassed.

"Can you think of a better way to insult most people and get away with it? Besides I'm Japanese-American. My parents taught me Japanese ever since I was a baby." Haibara said smirking at the unintentional way to keep Gin or any other Organization members attention off of her. By saying she was Japanese-American and raised in America by her parents until recently…well…the Organization knew that Shiho Miyano _was_ Japanese-American and had been raised in America…but she had absolutely no memory of her parents.

"I should have known." Conan said sighing and making Haibara smirk.

"There's a reason I picked the name Irregulars my dear Sherlock." Haibara said making Conan snort.

"That makes you both Irene and Watson then." Conan said smirking at Haibara who gave a fake heavy sigh and was really happy to see that he was feeling better or at least acting more normally now.

"Alas I shall have to live with it. Someone has to keep you from doing anything too stupid." Haibara said smirking at him while Gin was beaming proudly and looking at his son.

"Not even ten years old yet and already wooing girls? That's my boy!" Gin said proudly as he ruffled Conan's hair making the two child sized teens blink and then blush brightly as they denied it.

"It's not like that! She's an evil eyed yawny girl!" Conan said embarrassed and denying it, making Haibara shoot him a glare for what he called her.

"Well _sorry_ for being an evil eyed yawny girl." Haibara said glaring at Conan and making him give her a sheepish grin.

"Not my fault you stayed up for four hours trying to hunt down a bug you saw." Conan said sheepishly and half shrugging at her.

"Just for that I'm spiking your coffee." Haibara said flatly and making Conan look horrified.

"Not the coffee! It's innocent!" Conan said sounding genuinely horrified and making her give him a flat look.

"Just be glad I'm not limiting your caffeine intake yet." Haibara said glaring at the boy who looked at her in betrayal for that.

"I trusted you…" Conan said whimpering as he pouted at her, his lip quivering.

"That look won't work on me. I put the doctor on a diet and I'm not afraid to ban you from coffee." Haibara said without missing a beat and making Conan pout at her more.

"You are a cold heartless woman sometimes." Conan said making Haibara smirk pleased at him going back to mostly normal. Sure he'd still be hurting over this betrayal, after all they were both fond of the kids, but…well…someone burned his bridges already. The other two kids were more than welcome to come back after Kudo cooled his head and realized he probably overreacted a bit or at least did things out of order…Kojima-san though would have to grow up a good bit before he had a chance at forgiveness.

"Thank you."


	37. Chapter 37

**Detective Conan AU Curacao**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Genta growled as the adults gave him disappointed and stern looks and a few scolded him for what he had done while Ayumi and Mitsuhiko looked upset and angry with him as well. They had both told him that he shouldn't have done that but they had already picked him over Conan without hesitation, something that made him proud and happy and rather smug. However Conan had Haibara, the smartest and scariest of their group, and all of the adults on his side. After all Conan was _always_ right and perfect at being a detective.

Genta had a devious idea to show them who the better one was. After all KID left his car unlocked with the keys in it. And Genta was tall enough he could reach the pedals and see over the steering wheel.

No one was paying him much attention so it took him starting the car for them all to jump in alarm and realize what he was doing.

"Genta stop!" Satou yelled as she rushed towards the car, KID and a few others hot on her heels, but they didn't get there in time as Genta peeled off in the car with the tires screeching loudly.

"A six year old just committed Grand Theft Auto…that's something you don't see every day." Takagi said although he was already racing for the pile of clothes that everyone had been wearing before KID used his magic to change their clothes. He was definitely going to call in backup to try and get Genta out of the car before he ended up crashing.

"Damn it. We don't have any way to chase him!" Satou swore before there was a very familiar sound that caused most of those gathered to go wide eyed.

"The skateboard!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko cheered while Conan shot up and had the skateboard in hand, and he _really_ wanted to know how the _hell_ KID had managed to make that fit into one of the fish and keep it dry.

"Conan-kun!" Gin, Rena, and Kireina all let out shouts of worry and shock when Conan jumped on the skateboard and zoomed after Genta, going far faster than any normal skateboard could.

"I forgot about his skateboard but he should have let one of us use it to chase Genta-kun, Conan is still injured!" Sato said looking upset at having to rely on Conan because they didn't have a car for her to drive.

"Conan will be fine…after all the white thief is with him." Haibara said smirking and that was the moment that everyone noticed that KID was no longer anywhere near them and that they couldn't see him at all.

"Well…Genta-kun _did_ steal KID's car so I can't blame him for going after him." Ran said sweat-dropping a bit at the fact that Genta now had KID and Conan chasing after him.

She just hoped that they could stop Genta before he ended up hurt or hurting someone else.


End file.
